Helpless Case
by ArchArrow1
Summary: AU. Mr. Hale seemed like a great guy and an even better teacher. He had that I-can-create-change outlook that all teachers seem to have before students eventually beat it out of them. Stiles respected that, he really did and normally he would have been all for it but the constant series of awkward boners and constant mid-class fantasies made this a little difficult. SLASH. STEREK.
1. Attraction

**Author's Note:** So this is my very first fan fiction. Been reading it for years and enjoying different fandoms but I figured I'd give it a shot. This is a teacher!kink, which is a relationship between a student and a teacher. If that's not what you're into then you have been warned. This is a complete AU from the show. I have made Stiles a few years older then he is in the show and Derek is around the same age. This hasn't been beta'd so you're stuck with my crappy grammar skills. I think that's all I have to say, I suck at these things, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Attraction

_Stiles_

Stiles refused to look at Mr. Hale's ass.

He was NOT going to look up.

He wasn't going to look up from his blank page to stare at the material impossibly stretched across the most beautiful butt he has ever seen. It doesn't matter that he needs to take the notes that are being written across the chalk board. Once he looks up, his eyes are going to wander and all hope will be lost.

Stiles let out a groan and smacked his head off the notepad on his desk. This teacher was going to be the end of him. It's bad enough that he actually needs this credit to graduate but so far Mr. Hale has made it impossible to concentrate with his disgustingly wide smile and the crinkled he gets in his nose sometimes when he laughs. Why did he have to start teaching this year? Why not next year when Stiles will be out of here and not have to be submitted to this form of slow torture. A form a torture that Stiles apparently liked to keep coming back to, he was such a masochist, he just couldn't stop.

"Mr. Stilinski. There a problem?" Shit. Stiles begrudgingly looked up towards Mr. Hale, seeing the flicker of annoyance flash through his eyes. Mr. Hale unfortunately disliked Stiles or that's how it seemed anyways, it's not like he doesn't have a reason because Stiles gave him every reason to not like him.

"Um—no, s-sorry, Sir," Stiles managed to stutter out, trying to ignore the fact that the flare in Mr. Hale's eyes made his pants tighter.

"Well stop making noises and smacking your head off the desk and write down what I'm writing on the board, I don't do it for my enjoyment; trust me." Mr. Hale replied sternly, turning around and continued writing.

Stiles grabbed his pen and started to scribble down the notes on the board, concentrating hard on the words and only the words.

Mr. Hale seemed like a great guy and an even better teacher. He had that fresh out of university feel about him with his I-can-create-change outlook that all teachers seem to have before students eventually beat it out of them. Stiles respected that, he really did and normally he would have been all for it but the constant series of awkward boners and constant mid-class fantasies made this a little difficult. Stiles was sure that he was considered one those kids that teachers barely tolerate to teach.

Due to his apparent uncontrollable attraction to this man Stiles took the minimalist attitude towards participation in class. He never spoke until he was spoken too, did enough work to literally get by and paid the least amount attention out of everyone in the room because the guys voice was hardwired to certain areas people shouldn't be seeing full mast during school hours. Mr. Hale had taken notice to this of course (not the awkward boners) and Stiles has been suffering from it ever since. The man with a flare seemed to become that much more attractive and he tried his hardest to make Stiles contribute. Stiles hoped he was going to be labelled the helpless case soon and just be left to his own devices.

It was a new writing assignment, which was to design your own children's book, story, pictures and all. Basically it was worth a good chunk of the semesters mark and Stiles really needed to pass it. Maybe he could write a story about the difference between wanting appropriate and inappropriate relationships. Stiles apparently skipped that chapter growing up.

The bell ringing snapped Stiles out of his trance of looking at the spot of discoloration at the girl's shirt in front of him. He was debating on whether or not to tell her. Didn't girls appreciate knowing things like that? Although she'd probably take it as some sort of insult but at least she wouldn't be walking around with a blotch on her shirt thanks to Stiles. He decided against it, there was enough of the female population ignoring him, didn't need one on the haters list.

"Okay class, I'll see you tomorrow! Have a great lunch! Oh! Also—remember to brainstorm that ideas for you children's book. I want to hear some great ideas tomorrow." Mr. Hale said, sliding off the corner of his desk that was currently sitting on and started to move towards his chair.

"Stiles," Mr. Hale's voice broke though the mass of excited voices. Stiles looked up to meet his teachers green eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine, "Can you stay behind for a few minutes? I need to speak to you." Stiles nodded dumbly, mouth slightly open.

Licking his lips he started to gather his things and slip them into his school bag. Stiles was not going let his mind wander to places he knew he really wanted to go, a private confrontation about Stiles' misbehaviour during a lunch hour; it was the start of a really bad porno. One he wanted to be in. He slung his bag over his shoulder and slowly moved his way up to Mr. Hale's desk, watching the man lean back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

Stiles stood there awkwardly for a few minutes trying to avoid eye contact with Mr. Hale until all the students finally filtered out of the classroom.

"I don't know what to think of you Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Hale finally broke the silence.

"I-I d-don't know what you mean, sir?" Stiles would run for the hills right now if he could. This confrontation was actually making him nauseated. His intense attraction to this man mixed with the fact that Mr. Hale completely intimidates the hell out of him isn't going well with him right now.

"No? Well, do you want to explain to me why you have A's in all your other classes and you're currently failing mine?" Failing? Stiles knew his mark was low but he would never let it get that low, would he? Stiles was at a completely loss as to how he could actually answer that. _Sorry, I'm hopelessly in lust with you and I can't stand to be here so the only thing I can do is ignore every aspect of you. _Like that would work—would it?

"I guess I'm just bad at writing." Stiles manages to squeak out, licking his lips nervously. Mr. Hale smiles, actually smiles and Stiles literally had lean back on the desk behind him before his legs gave out.

"You're funny, I got to admit that. Whatever the reason is I highly doubt it's your ability to string words together." Mr. Hale thought Stiles was funny, he could die happy, which will probably happen if he doesn't get out of this classroom soon.

"'Cause you apparently 'suck' at writing," Mr. Hale continued actually using finger quotes, "I have decided to make you my project for the rest of the year." Stiles jaw literally dropped. This wasn't going to end well.

"You are to meet me here lunch times or after school, at least three times a week, I know you're on the lacrosse team so I'm willing to be flexible on the days but while you're here, we can discuss the current projects that you're working on. I will give you constructed criticism of course as well as some extra credit assignments to boost your mark back to an A." Mr. Hale said happily, in an almost smug fashion. Stiles got bold, this wasn't going to happen.

"If I say no," Mr. Hale had leaned forward slightly, a subtle smirk forming at the edge of his mouth.

"You can but you won't. From my understanding you need this course to graduate and I'm not going to let a student, who I know can do better, half-ass his way through my class." Stiles was now desperate. The idea of spending that much time with Mr. Hale was horrifying; there must by some rule he is breaking doing this. Stiles will go to his father if he had too.

"I appreciate the special attention Mr. Hale but I seriously don't need it." Mr. Hale sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"The thing is Stiles is that you do need it. How about this? Once your grades pick up and you maintain them we can call it quits and you'll be free from me," Mr. Hale tried to reason with Stiles, trying to find some middle ground but Stiles wasn't going to accept it, no way in this world.

"Me asking is only a courtesy to you Stiles because your father was the one who contacted me about some extra credit and these were the terms we negotiated. He seemed rather smitten with the idea of it all actually." Stiles was going to kill his father, Sheriff or not. He was not going to let him forget this for a long time. He knew that he father did this as sort of a punishment for Stiles to make up for all the things he always manages to weasel his way out of.

"Well, it seems I have no choice, when should the first meeting be?" Stiles grounded out, letting his annoyance with the situation shine through. If he was forced to do this he was going to be a child about it. He doesn't care what Mr. Hale thinks.

"Lunch tomorrow, after class you can go grab something to eat and come directly here. Sound good?" Stiles nodded and Mr. Hale excused him. Stiles of course stocked out of the room, ignoring the chuckles from behind him.

Not only did Mr. Hale have a nice ass, he was one.

* * *

Scott was of course giving him a confused look as he finally managed to make it to their table. Ten minutes later then he normally got there. Stiles lived for lunch, he was always the first to be seated and waiting for everyone. The arrangement with Mr. Hale was of course going to interfere with this.

"Hey dude! What was the hold up? It's weird for you to be late for lunch." Stiles gave him an exasperated look, immediately letting him know he didn't really want to talk about.

"Mr. Hale wanted to speak with him after class," Lydia's voice decided to make herself known as she plopped herself down next to Jackson who was sitting next Danny. She smirked and continued, "Probably had to pull him aside and tell him that the way Stiles oogles him is inappropriate." Everyone started to laugh, even Allison who was sat next to Scott, who was next to him. Stiles immediately took notice to how fast the smirk on Scott's face faded. Stiles had recently told his friends about his certain attraction to men, more importantly his attraction to Mr. Hale. He probably would have left that part out if it wasn't for Lydia being the beast she was teasing him about it constantly.

Scott hadn't taken it to well. Stiles knew that, even though his best friend tried to hide it, but Stiles could always read him like a book. There was a change in their relationship after that and Stiles was having trouble trying to pinpoint what it was exactly, it was like Scott was retracting from him. If that made sense? Stiles wasn't sure if Scott needed time to adjust. Stiles knew that coming out would have some downturns but he never thought Scott would be one of them. Scott, Stiles thought, would be the person to constantly ask him questions about different guys and why Stiles found them attractive. Instead Scott avoided the subject like the plague. Now that Stiles thought about it, they haven't really talked about since Stiles had told him. Scott was still here though, that had to count for something at least.

"Ha. Ha. Lydia. Real comedian you are," she did a bow, "he actually wants to do one and one sessions with me to boost my mark in Writing because apparently I'm failing." Jackson snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. He hated the fact Jackson sat with them now. Scott of course had to have Allison by his side, which meant Lydia, then Jackson and Danny.

"Really Stiles?" Allison asked, sounding surprised. Stiles knew he was a brain so failing a course was kind of a big deal but given the circumstances he felt that he had a good excuse. Stiles nodded towards Allison.

"I don't know maybe Mr. Hale has a little something for our Stiles here." Jackson spoke up. Stiles barely contained a sneer. 'Our Stiles', like hell.

"Highly doubt that, He nearly glared holes in me earlier today for not paying attention." Stiles spoke and saw Lydia roll her eyes. Okay maybe it was an exaggeration but they don't need to know that. He needs to have a chat with Lydia to let her know that just because they share the class together doesn't mean she gets steal his thunder or tell everyone what happens. Mr. Hale keeping him after class being a prime example.

"Well Stiles you do have that cute, hyperactive, eccentric thing about you. Maybe that is what gets Mr. Hale going?" Danny speaks up and Stiles looked at him in utter disbelief. He figured Danny would be on his side. Danny winks and at him, letting out a little chuckle.

"I hate you all." Stiles said, feeling his cheeks flush.

He knew Danny thought he was attractive.

* * *

Stiles got home late that night because of lacrosse practice running late, extremely late. They all had plans to go see a movie afterward but everyone bailed because they were too wiped to even sit in a theatre and eat popcorn, which Stiles agreed, took more energy than what he had. Plus he needed to get started on that writing assignment.

He had no idea where to ever start. Did Mr. Hale have an age limit? Stiles was never one for Dr. Seuss or any of those extremely kiddie books. He was more of a Brothers Grimm kind of guy. His mother used to read them to him as bedtime stories as a kid, makes no wonder why Stiles has such a warped sense of imagination.

He remembered how he would always have his mother read to him; sometimes hours on end and Brothers Grimm were his favourite tales. Even up until she died a few years ago, she would still read to him every now and then. Especially on rough days were he had been bullied. There was nothing that ever made him feel at ease then the sound of his mother's voice reading to him. He kept her copy of the Brothers Grimm collected works on his bedside table to flip through when he missed her. This happened more often these days. Just imagining her reading those words to him set calm in him that nothing else could.

Stiles sighed and turned off his computer and jumped into bed. His dad must have been working the late shift tonight. This was perfectly fine with Stiles, he didn't want him see him after going behind his back to Mr. Hale anyways. The silent treatment seems appropriate form of punishment; he said he was going to be childish about the whole thing so might as well go all out.

A yawn formed up through Stiles' chest and he figured he might as well head to bed, tomorrow was going to be a challenging day to say the least. Tossing his shirt and pants on the floor somewhere he got under the covers. He rolled over to turn off his lamp and saw his mother's book lying on the table. A pang of loss formed heavily in Stiles' stomach. He turned the light out reaching for the book. He held it against his chest, turning on his side. He breathed out heavily trying to will the tears forming in his eyes away. He imagined his mother's warm voice and her hands running through his hair, reading to him, offering up the comfort that only she could ever give him. The feeling of safety he desperately needed and never knew he lost until she was taken away from him. Holding the book even tighter Stiles closed his eyes and slowly drifted asleep, clutching his mother's book, naively hoping that when he woke in the morning, she'll be there to read it to him.

* * *

Stiles' day so far had been pretty uneventful, well besides the fact he was going to give himself a nervous breakdown. There was no way it was normal to have this much anxiety over spending an hour with another person. Maybe it was just Stiles overreacting, no, it was clearly Stiles overreacting. He honestly just wanted to vomit all the Mothra-sized butterflies out of his stomach. It wasn't like Mr. Hale was interested him in that way; it's not like it's a date or anything. It was strictly shop talk. Even with knowing all this, logic had left the building and Stiles couldn't really shake the nerves. This whole situation was strictly platonic, even less then that because it wasn't like Mr. Hale was his friend, just a nice guy doing his job and teaching young minds. Even with people like Stiles making his job extremely difficult.

Walking into his period before lunch, which of course was his writing class with Mr. Hale. That meant two hours of Mr. Sexy. Stiles hoped he could get through it without putting his foot in his mouth or in this case a limb or two. He tended to ramble a lot on a good day but the amount of nerves and emotions he was channeling, he was a time bomb waiting to go off.

Stiles took his regular seat in the back next to Lydia, who was applying some sort of lipstick. Hauling out his notepad and slapping it on his desk, she decided make his day just a little bit worse.

"Excited for you big date in an hour?" Of course she would go there. It was Lydia and she is a beast.

"Seriously? Are you really doing this now?" In all honesty he hadn't really expected any less from her. Since Allison came around, meaning Lydia by proxy, she had made it her goal in life to torment and tease him any chance she could. It was very pre-school of her and he was gay so it wasn't like it was a damaged way of flirting.

"Please, you're twitchier than normal, almost vibrating in you chair. You're pale and you look like you're going to be sick. Tell tale signs of a bad case of nerves. It wouldn't be my duty if I never addressed this." She smiled brightly at him. Stiles opened his mouth to retort but Mr. Hale took that moment to walk through the classroom threshold and if Stiles had any reservations about his sexuality, they immediately flew out the window.

Mr. Sexy took himself to a completely new set of standards and glancing over a Lydia, Stiles knew she agreed because her eyes did just as much roaming as Stiles' has been.

It was Friday so teachers were able to dress casually and as much as Stiles liked Mr. Hale in a dress shirt and tie. The tight fitted black shirt, which literally showed ever inch of his toned muscular body with a pair of jeans that fit and complimented everything, had to be illegal. Come to think of it Stiles is pretty sure teachers were not allowed to dress like this, casual or not.

"Damn." Stiles heard Lydia mutter and Stiles immediately took this a victory, she now understood where Stiles has been coming from these past two months.

"What I wouldn't do to be a fly on the wall when lunch starts," She smirked over at Stiles, "'cause if you make it through the next two hours without causing yourself completely and utter humiliation I will be impressed." Stiles had to literally control the urge to not get up and walk out because she was right. This is going to end badly, he was Stiles Stilinski and if that wasn't explanation enough, he didn't know what would be. He might as well off himself right now.

It kind of hit Stiles about halfway through the class, that the best way to get out of this situation with Mr. Hale was to actually contribute. It was so painfully obvious that Stiles could have literally pulled his close cropped hair out. He knew his avoidance caused this mess but he can't turn back time, if he could, he would have done this course last year and avoided this whole mess altogether.

He knew he dug his grave already, now it was time to get in it and dig six more feet. Stiles wasn't going to deny that he wasn't going to humiliate himself. If not today, then it would only be a matter of time. Take this very moment for example. Stiles hasn't stopped staring at Mr. Hale, watching every inch of his body like a starved wolf. He was so hard it was painful and despite this being a constant occurrence, it wasn't going to change the fact that his situation wasn't going to get any better. The more Stiles contributed, whether it be a comment here of there, Mr. Hale will see this as improvement, which means this special attention will be over faster. There was no way Stiles was going through this without Mr. Hale concluding Stiles had a few quirks about him that set him wildly apart from a lot of people.

Stiles would also consider it a miracle if Mr. Hale doesn't notice his apparent lust for the man and only the man.

"Before I get you guys go ahead with you planning and brainstorming. Does anyone else have any questions or comments? Anything else they would like to share with everyone?" Stiles couldn't help but feel this was directed at him in some way. He knew it wasn't but it just seemed like Mr. Hale was giving him a chance to insert himself in the class discussion before it ended. Stiles raised his hand meekly, not missing the surprised look that came across his teachers face before he nodded in his direction.

"Stiles." Stiles let a long breath shudder out of him, trying to gather the words in his head before they came running out of his mouth.

"Is there a certain age group you expect us to aim towards? 'Cause I have been thinking about writing something a bit more…mature. Not to mature, nothing sexual because it is a kid's book after all. Not that being exposed to some sexual education at an early age would be a total loss, probably be able to avoid all these teen pregnancy shows," Stiles saw Lydia cover her mouth trying not to laugh. He was rambling but Mr. Hale seemed more amused than anything. "That or cause more of them because of being so sexualized at such an early age." Stiles needed to stop saying words with sex in them, especially with Mr. Hale looking at him, in that shirt.

"I was thinking something darker—probably a better way of putting it. Sort of like the Brothers Grimm tales before Disney glamorized them. With monsters and creatures and all those things…" Stiles licked his lips quickly and shut his mouth. Lydia had put her head in her arms on the table, probably not being able deal with the amount of embarrassment she was feeling for Stiles at the moment.

Mr. Hale kind of stood there for a second not saying anything, probably taking it all in and Stiles felt a burning hot heat rush over his face. He refused to make eye contact at this point; he knew his face must have been fifty shades of red.

"Um—," Mr. Hale began, probably not even sure how to respond to whatever Stiles just spit out at him. "Any age group is fine, as long as it is still appropriate for younger children. I still want there to be a lesson the kids have to learn or have something positive to take from it." Mr. Hale nodded toward Stiles, smiling slightly and Stiles nodded back quickly, concentrating on anything he could find to distract him and quick.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Hale asked. There was silence around the room, "Good, now get to work."

* * *

The rest of the class passed by a lot quicker than Stiles anticipated. Once he managed to calm himself down and completely avoided looking in Lydia's direction because it was all she needed to make fun of him. He got a few ideas jotted down. He knew he wanted some supernatural creature as the main focus of the story. Maybe even the main character? He wanted the story to be dark, especially in the beginning because he really wanted to emphasis on the different between light and dark.

Stiles heard the lunch bell ring; he grabbed his school bag and headed toward the front of the classroom. He caught Mr. Hale's attention and just motioned to him that he was going to head to the cafeteria to grab his lunch. He nodded and Stiles bolted out of there.

Getting his food he saw all his friends sitting at the table laughing and immediately felt a pang of envy, now being on the outside looking in, he was kind of upset that he was missing out. Reluctantly Stiles left the lunchroom and head back towards Mr. Hale's classroom.

Stiles always knew he was different. Not extraordinarily different but just different. There were a lot of people that didn't get him. His humor, his way of thinking or just how he was in general. He guessed that was why he wasn't that popular. People just found him hard to really connect with him. Scott was the only one to who really understood him, to an extent. As they got older Scott had trouble understanding how Stiles actually functioned. Normally being with someone for so long you kind of get the ability to read them quickly and know what's on their mind just by looking at them. Stiles knew Scott was an open book but when it came to how Stiles' thought process was or how he managed to deconstruct things some times, he left Scott drifting in the wind.

The door was open and Mr. Hale was behind his desk. He looked up at Stiles and smiled at him, a reaction that Stiles never really expected. He told Stiles to close the door behind him and to take a seat in the desk in front of his.

The first thing Stiles notices when he walked into the room was Mr. Hale's food choice. A bag of plain chips and soda; Root Beer to be precise, not that Stiles could really complain with his slice all cheese pizza but at least he grabbed a bottle of water.

Mr. Hale must have noticed Stiles staring at his lunch because he offered Stiles a chip from the bag.

"Just because I'm a teacher, full of knowledge and good choices doesn't mean it extends to my food choices." Mr. Hale laughed out and Stiles declined a chip, taking a small bite of his pizza. Stiles feels like this is going to be the same thing as dealing with his father, trying to make him eat healthy. Stiles figured if Mr. Hale was going to forced this on him, he was going to force good food choices on him.

"I can't say much with a slice of pizza here." Stiles replied quietly. Stiles honestly wasn't quite sure how to respond around Mr. Hale. Even with the little crush aside. Mr. Hale was on whole level of attractive then Stiles was and let's face it, pretty people were kind of intimidating. Not that Stiles was some sort of push over, he knew how to stand his ground but people like Mr. Hale and Lydia had this aura around them that made it hard to know what to say or what to do.

"True." Mr. Hale replied with a small smile. Stiles immediately knew that he had said the wrong thing. He guessed Mr. Hale was expecting a bit more of a lively response, to get Stiles to come out of his shell?

"Well, if I keep seeing you eat like that then I'll just have put you on the diet. My dad hates it but he knows better not to fight me on it." That encouraged a smile from Mr. Hale, who purposefully grabbed a hand full of chips and stuffed them into his mouth. Stiles felt a knot form in his stomach and did his best to swat it away before it could get worse.

"So, how are we actually going to go about these sessions? I mean, if make the effort in class, like today, which I apologize about, I tend to babble and it can get ugly." Mr. Hale chuckled lightly at this. He totally thought Stiles was a dork, he wouldn't exactly be wrong in thinking that. "We won't have much to talk about it here." Mr. Hale finished his chips, crumpling up the bag he leaned back and threw the garbage right into he trashcan, his shirt riding up slightly, enough for Stiles to notice his treasure trail. This was going to be pure torture.

"Stiles you weren't that bad," Mr. Hale paused, reflecting on earlier, "Okay, maybe it was bad but it was an attempt at least! You had raised a good point. I bet a lot of people up until that point were thinking some Dr. Seuss kind of book, something very linear and it was refreshing to hear that you had actually thought about it." Stiles felt himself blush, full on, feeling the heat creep up his face until his ears were burning. It was different knowing that you embarrassed yourself but having the person you were trying to avoid doing it in front of actually notice and tell him was completely different. Then compliment him for going above what he'd expected from Stiles himself and the majority of that class, which was kind of awesome.

"Thanks," Stiles beamed a little, feeling some of the nervousness filter out of him.

"I kept thinking about what I liked to read—what I liked read to me as a child and I remembered all the times my mom used to read the Brothers Grimm fairy tales." Mr. Hale gave him a look that had sympathy written all over it. It was common knowledge that the sheriff's wife had passed a couple of years ago and Stiles was used to that look every time his mother was brought up around him or his father, it annoyed him more than anything. Coming from Mr. Hale, it was okay, genuine. Stiles could always tell when people did just because it was the right thing to do by society's standards and people who meant it.

"I was thinking of something more complex, not linear, as you said." Mr. Hale nodded, grabbing a note pad and started writing, that made Stiles nervous but continued, "I wanted creatures, maybe werewolves, that's what I've been leaning towards more. I don't want to make your typical beauty and the beast story but a nice twist, not to have two people or creatures at the opposite of the spectrum fall in love, you know?" Mr. Hale chuckled a little; he's done that a lot today so far.

"Isn't that kind of the point though?" Mr. Hale asked.

"Yeah, I get the whole opposites attract thing and that's great. Realistically though, relationships based on opposite qualities never really work out. I'm not saying all relationships like that are doomed but there has to be some common ground, something that each partner can share. I know when I look for that special someone, I'm not basing it off a need to fix someone or traits that drive me wild in both good and bad ways," Stiles tried to make that statement as general as possible. "I want someone that I have things in common with but also have just as many differences. You don't want to date yourself and trust me, been doing it for eighteen years now, you get pretty tired of yourself." Stiles saw Mr. Hale look down and shake his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Which is why in my story, I want my characters to be more realistic. Not be polar opposites but just be different enough to have an attraction and let kids know that you don't need a beast, to kiss a frog or any nonsense like that to find love and to keep it." Stiles is a romantic, always was and is pretty sure he always will be. Whoever the Stiles' special man is, can expect to be wooed. Flowers, rose peddles, chocolates, breakfast in bed and anything romantic Stiles can think of, will happen.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Stiles," It felt like Mr. Hale was teasing him, Stiles could never tell these things. Observing things around him was easy but when it came to things blatantly in front of him, he was basically useless but Mr. Hale was smirking so he guessed he was.

"Well—I—ah, yes. I can't help it. I'm a sucker for the mushy happy endings. I don't care who you are, when the guy gets the girl or—ah the guy, because I don't want to be homophobic, it warms you. If not you're a machine! A cold hearted machine!" Mr. Hale smiled; his nose crinkling and Stiles full on swooned. It was a good thing he was sitting because his knees were already weak as it was.

"What about the lesbians?" Mr. Hale said a smile on his face, "Don't they deserve love too." Now Stiles knew Mr. Hale was teasing him. Stiles blushed again but pressed forward.

"Of course!" Stiles said fiercely, "can't forget the lesbians. Hey, you know what! Why don't I just write about Snow White waking up Sleeping Beauty with a kiss? I mean Snow White went through it, the prince CLEARLY didn't work out, probably had something to do with the seven dwarfs, I knew she spent too much time with men. It's never a good thing and we both know that. It's time to give women a go." Stiles laughed out and Mr. Hale actually had his head on his desk laughing. Stiles felt a great bit of accomplishment, he was a man who would give him grumpy looks all the time was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing.

Stiles thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"You are actually too much," Mr. Hale is still laughing. That earned a grin from Stiles.

"But seriously, what kind of twist are you thinking?" Mr. Hale said trying to get back on track but the smile on his face saying different things.

"A smutty lesbian story between two scandalous Disney princesses," Stiles couldn't help himself, he just had too. Mr. Hale broke out into laugher once more, Stiles joining him.

Once they both calmed down, Stiles grabbed his water taking a few big gulps, knowing a silence was settling on them. Removing the bottle from his lips, Stiles looked up at Mr. Hale and he was already staring at him. This lasted a few moments, just both of them looking at each other. Mr. Hale's eyes were bright green, glistening from the laughter. Stiles felt himself getting lost in them until Mr. Hale cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well, I think we covered enough for today," Mr. Hale said, clearing his throat again. Stiles nodded, feeling a little off by the abruptness of the meeting ending. He gathered his garbage, his school bag and remembered he didn't know when the next meeting would be.

"Sir, I was thinking Monday, after school for our next session? I have lacrosse meeting at lunch and it always runs late…" Stiles said, he knew something had happened and he couldn't tell if it was bad or not.

"That sounds good to me Stiles! I have nothing planned for Monday after school. Just try and have some more details nailed down about this story of yours. I want to know more about this twist of yours! I want you to get creative! I'll probably have some options for your extra credit assignments as well." Stiles nodded and smiled at Mr. Hale, words forming on his lips before he even thought about it.

"Teachers actually have a social life? I mean they don't curl up in a cave marking things." Mr. Hale broke out into one of his wide smiles once more.

"Yes—I have a social life, I don't know about the others but I am twenty two so I do like to get out there, despite what most of you think." Stiles laughed and scratched the back of his neck; Stiles hadn't realized Mr. Hale was so young, a four year difference between both of them. Stiles had just recently turned eighteen and well, although he didn't feel like it sometimes, he was actually considered an adult.

"I have a cave though, sometimes it's unavoidable." Mr. Hale added and motioned Stiles to be on his way, telling him to enjoy the rest of his lunch. Stiles smiled and started to head out the door, telling him he'll see him Monday.

"Oh and Stiles?" Mr. Hale called out after him, Stiles turned around seeing Mr. Hale grinning slightly.

"Mr. Hale makes me feel grossly old. It's Derek." Derek. Stiles wasn't surprised by his name making him even sexier.

Derek Hale.

The name gave Stiles shivers.

"Derek." Stiles confirmed, smiling brightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Already been working on the second chapter! Hopefully it take to long to get posted. Please R&R. Hopefully it wasn't too scandalous for you. :) 3


	2. Anytime

**Authors Note:** Okay guys, I'm going to make this fast because I have to leave for work in ten minutes. First I want to apologize if you guys see any spelling mistakes or errors in grammar. I try my best but it was something I was never really good at. I hope that you guys enjoy this, I wanted to sit with it for a couple more days but the response has been so positive I just had to get it out. My goal is to try and update at least every two weeks. I'm not sure how realistic this will be considering I started nursing school today, so between that and work I probably will have little time to myself. This is told from Derek's POV. I hadn't originally planned to do this but I went with it and I felt it worked so I hope you guys agree as well. Well, that all I can think of to say! I hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Anytime

_Derek_

Stiles Stilinski.

He was probably the most—the most, Derek didn't even know where to start when it came to describing Stiles Stilinski. The guy was just weird, not the bad kind of weird—just different. Kind of eccentric but not too extreme, regardless there were plenty of times Derek caught himself staring at the young man in the hallways around school. Just trying to figure him out; he didn't know what it was about the young man that drew Derek in. Stiles was a spazz, he seemed to be the most unsettled individual Derek has ever come across. Stiles basically vibrates his way around, either that or trips over himself with his gangly limbs. Derek has lost count at how many times he's seen Stiles wipe out, how he ever made it in the lacrosse team is something Derek will never understand.

Derek thought Stiles was one of the quieter students, kind of reminded him of himself at first. Derek generally always kept to himself when he was in high school and pretty much throughout university. Sure he was in a few sports but mostly was a lone wolf; his best friend in the world was his sister Laura, he didn't care how lame that sounded, she was amazing and was always there for him.

It didn't take much time to realize that Stiles wasn't quiet by nature, he was actually a topic of conversation that filtered around the teachers' lounge all the time. What he did? What he said? How talkative he was, always opinionated and always quick with a witty response. Derek was still reeling when he heard Stile caught the chemistry lab on fire. Not just a little spark but an entire work bench, completely in flames. Luckily they got it under control.

More of the older staff felt like where Stiles was the sheriffs son he should show some sort of responsibility and respect because of his father's position. Derek thought that was more incentive for Stiles to be who he wanted to be, he hated the idea of living under someone shadow and it seemed obvious that Stiles had felt the same way. Derek didn't voice this fact; it was awkward enough working with some of the same teachers that taught him, he knew better then to cause waves when he was just starting to get a steady footing.

Learning about Stiles' behavior outside his classroom is really what drew Derek's attention to the younger man. Stiles' ability to weasel his way of participating in class had blown Derek away. A supposedly talkative student barely spoke a word and when he was called upon, he could actually see Stiles calculate in his head the shortest response possible. Derek was completely guilty for picking on him in class, a lot of the times he couldn't help it. His I-don't-give-a-shit attitude set a fire in Derek and he really wanted to know why. Stiles was an honor student with the exception of Derek's class and he had no idea why.

The times Derek got more than a few worded responses, Stiles would eventually stutter the sentence out and completely turn into a tomato. He would literally then seem to refuse to even acknowledge that Derek was even speaking for the rest of the class. As interested as Derek was putting Stiles on the spot, he avoided it for the simple fact that he was causing him to flounder.

He had lied to Stiles and told him that his father contacted him about his failing grade but it was really Derek who contacted his father. This is something that Derek has done a few times for other students in his courses so it wasn't specific to just Stiles. He would usually call the parents of the student to let them know that their son or daughter was failing, which Derek would offer extra credit, dependent on him noticing a change in their work ethic, etc.

Stiles was different, he knew that a fatherly pep talk wouldn't work. Just like trying to make him participate in class would only force him separate himself further. It was the sheriff who mentioned the idea of helping Stiles one on one. He had explained that even though Stiles maintained excellent grades, his ADHD made it difficult for him to sometimes concentrate in large groups of people. That had answered a lot of questions about Stiles' hyperactivity. Derek had offered that he would do lunch hour or after school sessions with Stiles one on one to get his grades up. Give him extra credit assignments to make up for the ones he had did poorly on and make sure he was keeping up with all the material in class. The Sheriff immediately agreed and seemed a little too happy about it, almost smug. Derek guessed that Stiles would absolutely hate this idea and that fact alone must have given the Sheriff satisfaction. Stiles seemed like a hard kid to pin something too, with the way he heard others talk about how the boy could talk he way out of anything.

Breaking the news shouldn't have been as fun as it was. Derek after all was giving up his lunches and increasing his work day but the look on Stiles face was completely worth it. He had gotten extremely bold and turned down the offer, while still trying to remain polite. He wore a painful expression the entire time, biting and sucking on his bottom lip and fidgeted so much it actually seemed unhealthy. Then watching his gangly limbs stock out of the classroom was completely priceless.

Derek had remained beyond surprised at Stiles' attitude the next day, how attentive his was. Derek of course had been hyperaware of him, especially after their talk. He'd promise him as soon as he saw improvement, Stiles was free of his clutches. Derek had noticed how Stiles sort of hung off every word he said and took what seemed to be detailed notes. Derek noticed his friend Lydia—or at least who he thought was Stiles' friend constantly glance in Stiles' direction and roll her eyes, which Derek didn't quite understand. They had that whole opposites attract thing but Derek couldn't tell if they were something or just clashed a lot.

Then when Stiles raised his hand, Derek couldn't hide his surprise. Stiles looked like such a meek little creature, so small and almost a little helpless looking. Then when he started to babble Derek couldn't help but think about how cute it was. Derek had frozen in shock at that very thought and when Stiles stopped speaking, he struggled to give him an answer because he had missed half of his babble lost in the fact that he just called one of his students cute.

Derek had spent the rest of the class after he sent them all to work, freaking out. There were lines that he didn't cross. This he told himself this was a line he wasn't going to get fifty feet near. Derek rationalized that it was a normal occurrence to think something was cute. It wasn't that Derek thought Stiles was cute, it was just him babbling that was cute. The whole situation had taken Derek back a little because he was sure that was the most words he has ever heard Stiles speak at one time. He could see how all the others called him talkative. He almost preferred the quiet Stiles.

When Stiles left to get his lunch, Derek hauled his out, trying to eat away the sudden wave of nervousness that seemed to crash over him. It wasn't a normal occurrence for him to help a student in such an extreme way as he was helping Stiles, but he has had one on one meetings with other students before without it feeling like this. He couldn't shake the feeling of this being something more, which was completely ridiculous considering he was forcing Stiles' hand to be here.

Derek felt Stiles' judgmental look when he caught Stiles eyeing his lunch but politely offered him a chip regardless. Stiles had declined him, within a few moments was telling him that he was going to put Derek on a diet. Derek couldn't help but smile. He was in good shape, great shape but junk food was his weakness. He didn't eat take out often but crap like chips and chocolate were his ultimate weakness, Pop Tarts especially, if he could justify eating a box in a day he would and has done it before.

Stiles then began pushing details for Derek about how these sessions were going to work; it had caught Derek a little off guard because he had honestly forgotten that was why they were there in the first place. Stiles apologized for his babbling earlier; Derek couldn't help but reflect what had happened, telling Stiles it was okay and that he raised a great point. Watching Stiles blush made Derek tingle slightly, making a warmth spread throughout him; he beat the word 'cute' back before it could even try to surface.

Stiles' confession of how his mother used to read to him as a kid had awoken something within Derek that he really didn't want bubbling to the surface. Laura and he had lost their parents in a fire when they were children. He didn't have very many memories of them, his father especially but his mother, there was some Derek hung on to, his mother reading to him was one of those memories.

Derek couldn't help tease Stiles a little over being a romantic; it felt good for once to not be the one having that thrown in his face. Laura teased him mercilessly about the over sized bookcase full romance novels in his room and watching Stiles stutter over himself was undeniably cute. Derek had shot back that lesbians needed love too before he even thought that maybe it reaching inappropriate teasing Stiles the way he was. It was just so hard not to; he just reacted in all the ways that made Derek want more.

As soon at the word smut left Stiles' mouth Derek had lost it. Stiles was probably one the funniest people he had ever met. What was great about Stiles was the fact that he didn't try to be funny, he just was and that spoke more volumes about Stiles to Derek then all the dates he'd been on, with both guys and girls who tried too hard to impress Derek, try to make him laugh, try to make themselves come off more attractive when all they need to do was be themselves.

Stiles was himself but this wasn't a date.

Derek looked up and Stiles and watched as his put the bottle of water to his lips. The way he tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck, watching his Adams apple bob up and down. Derek felt his mouth go dry and let his gaze immediately connect with Stiles' when took the bottle from his lips. He never noticed how pretty Stiles' eyes were, a molten amber color, bright and wide with fascination. They remained that way for what seemed minutes but could have possibly only been seconds before Stiles fidgeted and broke Derek out of his trance. Clearing his throat he excused Stiles to enjoy the rest of his lunch, needing a few minutes to gather himself before classes resumed.

The fact that he had to gather himself angered Derek. The fact that he blatantly teased and stared at his student in a way that wasn't strictly in the realm of education and helping Stiles get a better grade, which is what they were here for to begin with. Derek realized that this was probably going to be a very bad idea and it was too late to go back on, then as if betraying his own thoughts he told Stiles his name. The smile the boy gave him made something flutter in his stomach and he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind or do you want me to crack your skull open and poke around to try and figure it out myself?" Laura had always read Derek well, way too well for her own good.

"Nothing is on my mind! Just spaced off for a second there," Derek smiled back. Laura made a noise with her throat that told him she didn't believe a single word that came out his mouth.

Sad thing is, is that Derek was thinking about Stiles and what had went down yesterday at lunch. He was trying to chalk it up to a lapse in sanity but the guy couldn't stop bubbling he was up into Derek's thoughts and he wasn't about to tell his sister then, especially about someone who was his student.

"Is it a girl?" A smile broke across Laura's face, "a boy?" Derek huffed; he knew that taking Laura out to supper tonight was a bad idea. She had been begging him to spend time with her, despite the fact they lived with each other, since the school year had started Derek had honestly been too busy to do anything else.

"It's not a girl or a boy. Nothing like that all." Derek offered

"So what exactly is it? You've been on another planet all night and the last time I've seen you like this it was with Kate." Laura spit out Kate's name is utter disgusted.

Kate had been Derek's ex, most recent one at least. He had met her in university, up until then he was still pretty new to the dating scene. High school never gave him much option because everyone seemed to always have an alternative motive behind everything. He had bumped into Kate at a party his dorm was holding and she had been a firecracker and they sort of hit it off immediately. She had seemed incredibly real, having a this-is-me-deal-with-it attitude that Derek found insanely attractive. She wasn't afraid to be herself and it certainly helped that she was beautiful. She was Derek's type if he had to really narrow it down.

Laura hated her immediately, not that Derek was surprised by any means. He figured it was Laura being jealous and/or overprotective. But she had hated her on sight. He remembered when Derek brought Kate back for thanksgiving weekend, as soon as Kate came into Laura's view, he saw his sisters eyes harden and he barely contained a flinch. How Kate had made it through that weekend was a testimony to her strength because Derek barely made it. He didn't speak to Laura for a while after that. They had just barely gotten civil in time for Christmas, which he was thankful for.

"Oh god, it's not Kate is it? Please tell me it's not her Derek." Derek had brought a glass of water to his lips to drink but only ended up choking on the water.

"No, why would you even think that? I'm not that much of a fool." Laura gave him a look that immediately told him she thought different. He could almost hear her say that he was stupid enough to even be with her in the first place.

"Well, I should hope so, after what that whore did to you. She is lucky you managed to talk me down. I wanted beat the skinny tight ass of hers up and down this block and I would have done it, if you hadn't told me to drop it." Laura replied fiercely, she kind of scared Derek sometimes, that day being one of the scariest. He literally had to hold her back and take her keys to keep her from driving to the Argents. He could literally imagine Laura pulling up, stomping into that house and hauling Kate out by her hair and ended her on the front lawn.

"I know, you've told me a million times already." This topic always seemed to exasperate Derek, it wasn't one of his fonder moments and his sister couldn't help but let him live it all over when she started on her hate for the woman.

"Do you blame me? She slept with half of the campus; she also keyed my car Derek. My car! She is fucking crazy and a slut!" Derek sighed, it wasn't half the campus but he wasn't quite sure on the number of people she had cheated on him with. Her excuse was that he was smothering her, that Derek was 'dampening her flame'. Even after two years of being together, she dropped him just like that, not like Derek wouldn't have left after learning what she had done. He wasn't that desperate. He thought he had loved her though, he still wasn't quite sure. Kate had a way of always keeping you at a distance and Derek guessed he did the same thing by proxy. Derek had chalked it up to life experience and had moved on, she was a chapter of his life that he needed to experience and then learn from.

"No I don't blame you and if it had been the opposite situation I probably would have killed the person who hurt you, but can we please stop talking about this? I've moved on and don't particularly like reliving this every time her name is mentioned around you." Laura stuck out her tongue and grabbed the dinner roll on the table in front of her, tearing a piece out of the end. Derek had to remind himself that she wasn't his brother all the time, she may have been beautiful but her feminine qualities needed a bit of refinement.

"Fine, but tell me who got you panties all knotted up because you know I will find out and it will go a whole lot smoother if you tell me now. Cause if I have to take the time figure it out myself, it won't end well." Laura threatened Derek. He didn't really know why she thought she had too, he would have given up and told her anyways, which is what he was about to do.

"Okay, it's a guy—he is one of my students." Laura gasped, leaning forward, "—Shut up. Shut the fucking front door." She leaned back and laughed out loud.

"My brother, robbing the cradle, never thought I'd see this coming." Derek ran his hands over his face; he knew she would be like this, always making assumptions.

"No! Laura it's nothing like that!"

"Like hell, you know who you're talking too right?" Laura smirked. What was putting Derek off was the fact that she seemed okay—amused even at the thought of Derek and one of his students.

"I told you, it's nothing like that. I'm giving him one on one sessions to help with his—Laura, seriously, not like that. This is why I wasn't going to say anything!" Derek was getting mad. There was a pause between both of them as the waiter came and set their food down asking if they need anything else. Derek told him they were fine and he left, leaving an awkward silence between him and his sister.

"Listen, I'm sorry but answer me truthfully, do you have feelings for him?" Derek paused for a moment; he honestly didn't know how to answer that question. He had somewhat unhealthy infatuation with the young man since school had started but he never really thought anything of it until recently. Then experienced Stiles over the past couple of days, there was no denying that Derek was interested, he wasn't sure to what extent but he was closing in on that borderline that he told himself he was going to desperately avoid.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. He's—God he is just so weird. I noticed him at the start of the school year and how there was just something quirky about him." Laura nodded, taking a bit of what looked like the best chicken Derek had ever seen. Reaching across the table with his fork, he stole a piece she had cut off and continued, "then yesterday in class and at lunch I seen a whole different side of him and I couldn't help but think how cute it—he was. I'm just stressing myself because of no matter how I feel, I am still his teacher and he still is my student and it is completely inappropriate." Laura reached over and stole a meat ball off his plate, they clearly having no boundaries when it comes to each other food.

"How old is he?" she asked as she bit into Derek's food.

"Eighteen I believe but that's—"

"—Legal," she finish Derek's sentence making him sigh and lean back into his chair.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some sisterly advice. Who cares? See that was short and sweet." Derek laughed because he could certainly think a lot of people would care.

"I don't know, maybe law enforcement, the school board, all the parents that will make assumptions that I'm automatically start sexually harassing their children." Derek was going to conveniently leave out that Stiles happened to be the Sheriffs son because that alone complicated things a fuck ton.

"Derek, listen. You're a good person, a great man and this guy, whoever he is would be lucky to have someone like you in his life," She paused. "I also know you and you're sitting there thinking that this relationship would be too inappropriate because of the position of authority but who knows? Maybe this guy is hot for teacher, I mean you're not ugly Derek by any means, I can't imagine how many hormonal teenagers think about you in that way." Derek gave her a disgusted face and put his open hand in front of himself to tell her to stop. She giggled and pressed on,

"You can't help who you like Derek. It's something you don't have control over so just go with it. See if this boy likes you the same way and if he does, test the waters because regardless of the fact that you are his teacher now, you won't always be. You're about five years older than him and if you guys were two years into the future, you wouldn't have thought twice about asking him out for coffee." She had been right there, if they had met outside of school, Derek probably would have asked Stiles out, no question.

"I also know this isn't just some whim either, for you to actually be thinking about repercussions of something like this means that you are serious about these feelings you're developing for him. You love your job and you're passionate about it and nothing would come close to ruining what you have if you didn't think you could get something just as good." Derek began to pick at his food at this point, losing his appetite due to the nervousness that was fluttering around in his stomach.

"I don't know Laura, it really dangerous of me to flirt with this idea, especially with someone younger and is probably straight to begin with." Laura sighed, reached over across the grabbed his hands, covering them with hers.

"I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. You're not stupid Derek so I know you'll make the best decision possible. If he is right for you, it'll work, you worry too much, just go with the flow." Go with the flow. That is a lot easier said than done. Derek smiled at her brightly, getting her to release his hands back to him. Although he wasn't quite convinced, Laura did give him something to think about for sure. A lot of this hypothetically relationship relied on Stiles and whether or not he was worth all the trouble.

A sudden squawk and the sound of someone falling to the ground turned his and Laura's attentions to the other side of the restaurant. Derek paled when he saw Stiles shoot directly up from off the floor, telling the people around him that he was completely fine, babbling nervously to everyone. Derek smiled slightly, thinking that Stiles babbling was entirely adorable.

Stiles had looked in Derek's direction, immediately locking eyes; he waved meekly before literally being dragged away by a strawberry blond who Derek assumed was Lydia.

"Who is that?" Laura asked, probably referring to the wave Stiles had sent their way.

"Stiles Stilinski, a student in my writing class." Derek said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible, trying not to give away the fact that Stiles was the student that had been talking about all dinner.

"Oh, is he hot for you or something?" Laura asked suddenly, making Derek choked slightly.

"Why?" Laura using her fork pointed in Stiles' direction

"He keeps looking over at us, staring at you." Derek couldn't help but turn around looking back in Stiles' direction. His eyes connected with Stiles and the boy immediately turned away, flushing red. Derek chuckled turning his head looking right by into Laura's accusing eye.

"That's him isn't it?" Derek opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh. My. God. The Sheriffs son, I take it back, maybe you are kind of stupid." Derek just gaped at her.

"Says the woman who was telling me that I can't help who I liked," Laura laughed.

"Thought you said you weren't sure if you liked him or not." She teased. Derek couldn't help but look back at Stiles who seemed to be in the middle of telling a story, looking around at everyone, arm spread wide in front of him.

Looking back at Laura, Derek sighed trying to settle the butterflies that had taken over him stomach, it was almost nauseating.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

Before Derek knew it, he was sitting at his desk on Monday, waiting for Stiles to arrive. The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by, being locked in his cave grading papers. The one thing about being an English teacher that sucked was the amount of time it took to grade anything. It took forever to read and assign an appropriate grade because each paper was different.

He had honestly been so busy that he never really had a chance to think about his and Stiles' meeting after school. Now that Stiles would be here any minute, he felt like he was going to vomit at any moment. It made Derek uncomfortable, the fact that this boy, this young man who he didn't even know entirely could make him feel things that Kate took months to make him feel and even then never this strong. He was afraid of him putting himself in an awkward situation because he knew a wrong slip up could cost him his job. That's why he decided he had to make sure that today was strictly going to be able Stiles' writing and the extra assignments Derek had planned for him.

Derek heard someone clear their throat, looking up he saw Stiles leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a small smile and it made Derek wonder how long he was actually standing there. He motioned for Stiles to come in and take a seat. This time Stiles took a seat from behind the students desk and right up to Derek`s desk, directly facing him. Derek didn`t say anything, just watched the boy rummage through his school bag

All of a sudden Stiles slammed a container full of celery, carrots and broccoli with a small container of what looked like dressing.

"Eat." Stiles commanded, giving Derek a sly grin

"If I say no?" Derek replied, using Stiles' line against him, giving him a toothy grin.

"Well, Mr. Hale, here is the issue. Telling you to eat these delicious vegetables was me only extending a courtesy to you. You see, I decided that if I was going to do these sessions, you're going to start to eat healthier. Either that or we stop them all together." Stiles smirked and Derek literally felt his blood rushing downwards, he could really get used to this demanding Stiles. He leaned forward grabbing the container.

"Seems like I have no choice, so what's first?" Derek asked and Stiles gave him a big grin.

"Celery is my favorite."

* * *

Things had been going well so far. They had been doing strictly what Derek had planned. He explained that once Stiles had completed the extra credit assignments and then the children's book, which should lead them up until Christmas, maybe afterwards. He would be free of Derek as long as he could keep up his participation and grades.

Stiles had to write three letters to people in his life, past, present and future. A descriptive essay to replace the one they have already done and a writing assignment of his choice. Stiles seemed surprised, expecting a much harder assignments. Derek told him he wasn't a slave driver but the fact he was doing all these extra hours in these sessions is also considered a part of the work.

"Have you made any progress on the romantic children's story yet?" Derek couldn't help but tease Stiles just a little bit. It was his way to see how Stiles reacted to him. He knew if there wasn't any interest Stiles would eventually get uncomfortable or stop returning fire.

"You know I did, I'm just trying to get around these lesbian sex scenes, it's kind of hard to do when you're trying to make a book for kids five years and older." Stiles smiled brightly making Derek return one just as bright.

"Well, let me see what you got." Derek asked, pointing towards Stiles' notepad. Stiles nodded, licking him lips nervously reaching for his notepad. Derek kept noticing how often Stiles licked his lips. The boy did it unconsciously and it brought so much unnecessary attention to those full red lips of his. Derek was really going there right now. Stiles licked his lips again, looking directly at Derek innocently not having any ideas what the young man was doing to him

"Snow white couldn't believe what was happening. Sleeping beauty was undoing her blouse, hands shaking with anticipation—"Derek cut Stiles off with a burst of laughter. The thing was, this was completely inappropriate but he couldn't help himself. He never thought Stiles would even go there but he did. Derek knows he should be mad and tell him that he was being inappropriate and this was not was not the type of relationship they should have or that this was a line he was crossing but Derek found it extremely endearing.

Derek and Stiles stopped laughing and Derek couldn't help but look into his eyes, almost molten, bright with tears, Derek felt his heart flutter.

"You do know that was extremely inappropriate." Derek said, trying to be serious but he could tell Stiles knew better.

"I know, I know, I just like—I like seeing you smile. Better than those grumpy looks you give me." Stiles was blatantly nervous now, face flushed and Derek felt his own palms start to sweat.

Stiles liked seeing him smile. Derek really couldn't do anything but smile in this moment.

"I don't give you grumpy looks." Derek said hotly. He knew he did, especially when he was in a bad mood and Stiles was trying his hardest to not do anything.

"Oh, please, I could actually feel your annoyance for me radiate from across the classroom." Derek was never really subtle, he knew that but in the classroom, he always tried to be in completely control, Stiles was more observant then Derek had thought he was. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

"Well maybe if someone actually wasn't trying his hardest to ignore everything I was saying, which by the way was completely obvious and actually pretend that he wanted to be here. Maybe he wouldn't get a scowl?" Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek at first thought it was childish but he quickly realized it was Stiles' way of mentally kicking himself, he tilted his head back and groaned a little.

"I want be here now. Does that count for something?" Stiles asked apologetically.

"Have I scowled at you lately?" Derek asked, attempting to scowl, making Stiles laugh.

"No, no you haven't." Stiles grinned. Derek figured it was about time they get back on track because he did have a job to do even though all he really wanted to do was banter back and forth with Stiles.

"So tell me about your actual progress. Not the lesbian porn you seem to write a lot of." Stiles laughed and scratched the back of his neck licking his lips, which Derek had learned was a nervous tick of Stiles', he seemed to have a lot of those and each one drove Derek crazy.

"As you know I was thinking something different. I decided that the creature will be a werewolf," Stiles waited to see Derek's reaction. Derek smiled and nodded.

"I-I-thought of the twist, the thing that sets it apart from other stories. I was thinking that maybe—the main characters, the main relationship would be been two—men." Derek didn't have a chance to process what Stiles had said before Stiles started to babble.

"I'm sorry, I know its pushing the boundaries but I sort of thought it was a good idea. I mean most tales always have a woman and a man but in this day in age it's not like that anymore. I don't want this to be a typical sexiest heterosexual relationship, which is what a lot of these tales these days have." Stiles let out a breath and Derek waited a few moments to see if Stiles was going to continue but Stiles sat awkwardly, fiddling with his hands avoiding eye contact with Derek

"I think that's a great idea." Derek smiled when he saw Stiles perk right up.

"Seriously? You don't think it would be gross?" Stiles said quietly and Derek gave him a disappointed look. Had Stiles been worried that Derek was some homophobic bigot?

"No, of course not! What makes you say that?" Derek wanted to set the record straight that he was not a judgemental person and obviously never had any problem with men being together with men.

It set Derek on edge a little just thinking that Stiles would be nervous or even afraid to express himself to Derek. Derek knew that he and Stiles didn't really know each other but Derek felt like he knew Stiles. As crazy as it sounded, he trusted Stiles; he had no idea why but the thought alone kind of scared Derek. Derek never trusted very many people; he could probably count on one or two hands, Laura being number one. Derek knew that he could tell Stiles his interest in men right now and Stiles would never breathe a word. The idea that he could put that on Stiles and know it would never cross the boy's lips again worried Derek.

"I just—I assumed and I know that do make an ass out of you and me—sorry, just me but no matter how progressive society is, not all men are comfortable with gay people, no matter how accepting they are. Not saying that I'm some closet case because I'm not, I just don't want this topic to make you uncomfortable." Derek didn't really understand what Stiles meant by not being a closet case. Does that mean he was gay and out? Or was he just straight and letting Derek know he wasn't gay?

"Stiles look at me," Derek waited for the boys eyes to reach his.

"I am one hundred and fifty percent okay with anyone's sexual orientation. 'Cause honestly, it's not really my business who you lay with at night but I commend you for wanting to work with this idea. It'll only been seen by me or the rest of the class if you choose to let it be read out loud, it's a great idea for equality." Derek watched Stiles eyes soften and literally fought the urge to pull him over the desk and hug him.

"Thanks, Mr. Ha—Derek." Stiles smiled softly, his name sounded so right coming from Stiles.

"I just read a lot of things about certain ideas or objects being gender specific: blue is for boys, pink is for girls, boys can't play with Barbies… different things like that. If I have ever have a son or a daughter, I don't want them to be limited to what they can do or achieve based on what society thinks is appropriate for them. If my son is gay or my daughter is a lesbian or likes both, I want them to know from the very beginning that these feelings are okay. I think that homosexual fairy tales, if you want to call it that will let children know that gay relationships are okay." Derek leaned back in his chair in awe because of this young man right now. Derek knows high school is a hard place to express yourself and let yourself be heard but Stiles seemed so passionate in what he believed, what he knew was right, it made Derek's heart quicken and his stomach twist.

Stiles came across much older that what he was. He wasn't selfish like a lot of people his age are. He was worried about people as a whole, making their life easier, to have more acceptance.

"Stiles," Derek said grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling numbers down on a piece of paper.

"I'm about to do yet another inappropriate thing teachers shouldn't do or allow but—here is my number." Stiles eyes widen as he slowly reached to get the paper from Derek's hands.

"If you ever need to anything, I want you to call me, text me even. If you ever run into trouble or anything like that or just want to talk, just dial the number and I'll be on the other line." Stiles nodded dumbly, folding the number carefully and putting it into his pocket.

"Other than this gay relationship, do you have any other plot ideas?" Derek asked, getting out his note book, jotting down a few things. He liked to take notes to keep everything straight in his head and it also tells him the kind of progress that he is making, gives something tangible to the parents when they come barking at his door.

"Well, like I said it was about werewolves but one in particular. I want him to be a loner, like a lone wolf. He experiences many hardships in his life, the death of his family, an evil hunter who took them away from him. I want this character to be dark, to suffer, to know what it means so when the time comes and this boy drags him out of the darkness and helps him really see the beauty of the world but accept its depths as well. To get the message through that it's normal to go through hardship and dark times, but there are always good times on the horizon and you're the one who ultimately decides to pick yourself up and live your life. That it's okay to be free of all the hate that surrounds you, guilt that you feel, to just be able to live your life." Stiles had stopped looking at his notes and just went with it. Derek had to quickly jot down Stiles' ideas and main points he wanted to cover. It seemed like an awful amount of work and a lot to try and get across but Derek knew if someone could do it, Stiles could.

"Would it sound lame if I said I am really excited to actually read this? This sounds amazing, like wow. I was expecting like a cliché kind of story but this is really dark and sounds really good. I like the contrast you're going to be doing on the light and the dark. There is a lot of complicated emotion in there, I just hope you can portray it in a way that your audience can actually understand what is happening." Stiles nodded and jotted something down on his paper. Derek looked up at the time and realized that they had been here for over an hour.

"Well Mr. Stilinski, I believe I have kept you long enough. Just let me know tomorrow morning in class when you want our next meeting to be." Derek watched disappointment flicker in Stiles' before he nodded and gather his things.

"I want you to try and brainstorm some names for this story of yours as well. I know sometimes it hard where you're just in the idea stage but you never know something might come to you." Stiles smiled and said goodbye to Derek and he walked out of the classroom.

Derek sighed and leaned back up against his chair. He knew he was in trouble, he was at the point of no return and it never really occurred to him that he should really turn around and walk away. He wasn't a fool to think Stiles was magically interested in him but despite his developing romantic feelings for the boy, he genuinely cared for him. Despite whatever transcends between them Derek wanted to make sure that he was happy and that he got what he deserved. Stiles was smart, really smart and is going to go a long way in life and Derek could settle for being a small stepping stone for this young man's journey.

As Derek gathered his things, he noticed his phone light up from the corner of his eye. Grabbing it he realized he didn't know the number but there was no doubt in who it was.

**I don't need a couple of days! Sourwolf, that's what my story is called.**

Derek smiled, Sourwolf, it was pretty clever, which is what he texted Stiles back. He immediately received a happy face in return.

By the time Derek had gotten to his car, his phone had gone off again,

**I just wanted to say, Thank you for everything Derek. You're an amazing teacher; don't let badass students like me tell you otherwise.**

_Anytime._ Derek replied, chuckling at the thought of Stiles being a badass.

Anytime.

* * *

**Authors Note: **…and that's all she wrote! Please review, any feedback would be amazing, thanks!


	3. Willpower

**Authors Note: **

Hey guys! I'm really excited to get this out there! The response to this story is still going strong and I am hoping it keeps up! It honestly fuels me to write more and faster. I know it took me a little longer this time to get this chapter out. I started school and I went to Ottawa to see Madonna in concert with my boyfriend so I have been really busy. Initially this chapter worked out a lot differently then what I had planned, a lot differently now that I really think about it. I'm sure it worked out for the best but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. There is some smut in this chapter as well and I know how much some of you love that. I have never written anything in a sexual nature before until this piece of work so I am hoping that I didn't completely butcher it. Going with the pattern this chapter is told by Stiles and it sets up the story for the next two chapters, which I'm excited for because I don't really have anything really planned with this story. Just coming up with it as it comes, keeping it really fresh and exciting, to me and hopefully you guys. I believe that is all I have to say other than enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Willpower

_Stiles_

It had taken Stiles all his will power not to text Derek again.

All his willpower.

If anyone knew Stiles, his willpower dwindles very fast, especially when it's something he really wanted to do. He had been teetering back and forth about texting Derek. What would he say exactly? Was it even appropriate to even text him just because he wanted too? Derek had said to contact him any time even if he just wanted to talk but was it just him being kind? It was confusing because Stiles never really heard of teachers giving out their own personal numbers. It seemed like Derek genuinely cared for Stiles but he wasn't sure what lines he was allowed to cross.

Stiles felt like Derek thought he was some sort of a closet case and felt like that could have been a reason why he gave Stiles his number. He wasn't really wrong about Stiles not being out. He was to an extent, to his friends and the general public but his father didn't know and Stiles knew that this was a conversation him and his father had to have as soon as possible. Stiles was tired of hiding himself, a weight had been lifted once he came out to his friends and it had been amazing. As time went on he felt like he was still tied down because there was one person who didn't know. Getting the taste of the freedom of finally being able to be who you are and then still have to take two steps back was really starting to wear on Stiles. He never quite understood why someone this day in age should have to go through such conflicted emotions about being something that was now considered normal. It's what really fed his idea to do the children's story with a homosexual relationship. He thought that if kids these days were exposed to some sort of positive material about gay relationships, then maybe people like Stiles wouldn't have to work so hard to not be themselves.

It had been really awkward for Stiles to describe his idea for the story to Derek. He knew it was what he wanted to do but telling that to a male teacher had Stiles questioning Derek's comfort level with discussing things like homosexuality. Derek of course had floored Stiles by being a perfect human being and completely loved Stiles' idea. What made it even better is that he actually understood where Stiles was coming from and Stiles never expected that, not in a million years.

Stiles sighed, flinging himself from his computer chair to his bed. He was already trying to convince himself to not text Derek. It had been a constantly battle of actually having typed out several texts only to delete it last minute. What was it really going to accomplish either way? It wasn't like Derek was gay? Even if he was, Stiles was still his student and even if Derek was willing look past him being a student, there is no guarantee that Derek would ever go for someone like Stiles; awkward and socially stunted.

Stiles had almost forgotten about seeing Derek at the restaurant with that attractive woman with the jet black hair the weekend past. Just thinking about it had jealousy coiling in Stiles' stomach. It was the reason why he added tripping up in the middle of a crowded restaurant to his list of public embarrassments. He had walked in and like a heat seeking missile he immediately saw Derek holding hands with her and of course he had to trip over his own feet. The jealousy had ate at him the entire night, not being able to stop looking over in Derek's direction, having the woman catch him constantly staring, giving him extremely amused looks. Jealousy wasn't something Stiles was used too. He wasn't into such petty emotions and tried to look above them whenever he felt them coming on. When Scott first started dating Allison, Stiles had to literally go through Scott withdrawal because up until that point they were literally attached at the hip. Then all of a sudden they weren't and Stiles found himself resenting Allison for taking his best friend from him. It had taken a while to get used it but Stiles had realized that they were in love and it wasn't just some fling but honest to god love. Stiles being the romantic that he was didn't want to get in between that and knew that Scott hadn't forgotten about him. Once they had gotten through their honeymoon stage, Scott had started to come around more and things were start to get back to normal, with the added bonus of Allison sometimes, who Stiles secretly thought was awesome but would never say any different.

During his last session with Derek, Stiles had realized that his lust for his extremely attractive teacher had started to form in to a full blown crush. He of course found Derek's gruff exterior extremely attractive, obviously giving him what now he liked to call the Hale Hard-on because Stiles literally went diamond hard at the sound of Derek's voice and then having to look at him certainly made it worse. Derek began to make Stiles feel other things though. Nerves that caused him to get shakes, make his hands sweaty, and made him even twitchier. His lips was completely chapped from licking them so much and the butterflies, they had almost made him stomach sick at some points. Despite all those physical reactions, Stiles was completely at ease around him. He never let his guard come down around someone so fast in his life. He was himself to the word, quirky, apparently funny because all Derek did was laugh and smile at him. That smile—it should be against the law. Every time Stiles saw it he would literally get hot, warmth would spread right through him, he was sure Derek had to feel the heat radiating off him at some points.

Here came his dilemma once again, to text Derek or not. He knew that if he entertained this idea of actually getting to know Derek more, he was sure would end up falling for the man causing him the pain of rejection when it was inevitably bound to come. Then there was the likelihood of falling for the man anyways due to being in close proximity because of their private sessions and Derek's ability to make him swoon at how amazing he was.

Stiles had decided that was going to try and text Derek, if it was going to end badly then might as well enjoy it while he can, right? The question was what to actually text him. He didn't want to work too much on what he thought Derek would want to talk about but just whatever came to his mind. He was famous for always texting lame jokes to Scott or some random facts so he figured he could start with that. Hopefully Derek would response and not be one of those awkward people who reply with one-worded responses.

_How do you get Pikachu on a bus?_ Stiles knew this joke was lame, but it was to perfect not to say. Everybody loved Pokémon at some point, even Derek must have. Stiles knew Derek wasn't too much older then himself so Derek either watched it himself or at least knew what it was about.

**Haha, I don't know. How?** Derek had replied within a matter of moments which made Stiles' heart skip a beat.

_Pokémon._ Stiles replied with a grin, he loved this joke despite how bad it was. He hoped Derek had got it. It had taken Stiles a minute or so to get it the first time, having to sounds out the word slowly.

**That was so lame. I can't even handle that.** Derek replied a minute or so later. Stiles would be lying if he said that response never discouraged him a little but he still never let it stop him.

_Awe, c'mon. It's Pokémon! Everybody loves Pokémon! Embrace your inner trainer._ Stiles hoped that this would get a positive response from Derek.

**I do embrace my inner trainer often! I've beat the new game like 3 times over already. I love Pokémon, just not your joke! I thought you were funnier than that Stiles. :( **Stiles was pretty sure had had died and gone to heaven. Derek plays Pokémon games, forget the crush, he is officially in love with this man, no question.

_Well, I can't always read out Disney princess smut to you. You got to take the good and bad hand in hand._ Stiles couldn't help but bring up Snow White and Sleeping Beauty's love affair, he'll probably have to a full on smut story just for Derek to see him die laughing.

**I'll gladly take your hand any day, Stiles.** Stiles was afraid to see how far his eyes had bulged out of his head reading this. There was no way Derek wasn't flirting with him. He needed to stay calm. Really calm and try and figure out what he was going to say. Derek must have been fooling around with him, there was no way he was actually serious.

_Derek, are you—is this you asking to marry me?_ _Cause if it is, I got to say. I need to think about it_. Stiles grinned slightly, heart pounding so hard it felt like it was in his ears. It was a couple of minutes before Derek replied, at this point he broke out into a nervous sweat. Stiles will never openly admit this to anyone ever but there was one point, way back when he sort of had a crush on Lydia. Although it was pretty obvious and people called it out on him on it often, even believed he still had one for her, well up until he had came out. When Stiles looked back on it, he thought it was more of him wanting to like Lydia so he could be more like Scott and the other guys in his class. Lydia had never made him react like this. At that point in his life, he was just starting to notice the differences between him and other guys, how they talked about women and the way women apparently made them feel. Stiles could see where they were coming from but he himself couldn't feel those things. Stiles guessed that forcing himself to like Lydia was a big form of denial; one that he'll never openly admit, especially to her.

…**and if I am? Why would you want to break my heart like this Stiles?** Stiles' gut had actually plummeted. The pads of his finger tips had actually started to ache. He had no idea why he was even reacting like this. It's not like Derek means any of this.

_Well, a guy got to be wooed. You can't just flash a handsome smile and expect me to go weak at the knees._ Stiles tried to ignore that fact that that is exactly what happens. _There has to be dating, a courtship, where you surprise me with lots of gifts. Treat me like the prince I am, give me stuffed toys because they are my secret weakness, and then supply me with endless amounts of chocolate._

It is embarrassing to admit but Stiles does sleep with a teddy bear at night. He has always been a cuddle fiend. Sleepovers at Scott's had been awkward at first because they used to share a bed and Stiles would always wake up with his limbs wrapped around Scott. Scott had gotten used to it overtime and ended up returning the cuddles.

**I guess I have to change that then now don't I? Never figured you to be easy anyways but you did say I have a handsome smile, must be doing something right.** This made Stiles grin, feeling butterflies gather in his stomach.

**Shouldn't you be in bed right now anyways? You got Mr. Hale first thing in the morning don't you? I heard he is a hard ass.** Stiles actually giggled, good thing his father was working late tonight because giggling is something a group of preteen girls do when they see a cute boy walk by.

_I should but I'm not worried. Mr. Hale is a big softy anyways, either way I know his weakness, I'm untouchable. _Stiles replied, just picturing Derek raising his eyebrow, smirk on his face. He was probably in bed at this time at night, shirtless and in his underwear. Made Stiles wonder if he was a boxers or briefs guy. Stiles was kind of hoping for boxer briefs, cause he bet Derek had a nice package and to see it all held up in a tight pair of black boxer briefs would actually be mouth watering.

**Oh, what kind of weakness would that be?** Stiles had almost typed in _me_ but stopped himself. He knew his upstairs brain wasn't running the show anymore. His cock was of course causing him serve discomfort by straining against the tight demin of his jeans. Maybe it was time to go to bed before he said something he regretted.

_Can't give away all my secrets ;) Night Derek._ Stiles stripped off his clothes, leaving himself in his boxer briefs.

**Night tease.** Stiles grinned because Derek had no idea how much he wanted to tease him.

Stiles set his alarm and crawl into his bed. Looking down he saw Stiles Jr. looking up at him, with a Hale hard on of course, demanding attention. Groaning Stiles rolled over on his stomach, grabbing Mr. Snuggles trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, totally ignoring the hardness pressed against his stomach.

* * *

_Stiles felt the feathery kisses go down his chest, down his abdomen. The lips were soft and moist, sending pleasure through his entire body. He felt a tongue dip into his belly button making him squirm, a moan escaping his lips._

"_You like that?" A husky voice whispered to him, tongue dipping back into Stiles' belly button before slowly nipping his way down. Stiles tried to buck his hips upward but a pair of hands was keeping them in place. He felt even more blood rush to his cock, begging to be touched, aching for release._

"_What do you want Stiles?" The voice half moaned up at Stiles. Stiles looked down and locked with forest green eyes, pupils blown wide open._

"_Derek," Stiles moaned loudly, feeling a flush of heat surge through him._

"_What do you want Stiles?" Derek breathed again, mouthing the base of Stiles' cock._

"_What do you want me to do to you?" Stiles whimpered as the tip of Derek's tongue ran on the underside of his shaft, mopping up the precum flowing out of the slit at the tip of Stiles cock._

"_God, Derek, please!" Stiles was panting now, he needed release, he didn't care how, he just needed Derek's hand on him._

_He felt Derek's hand slide up his chest, fingers circling his nipples, teasing the already erect nubs. Stiles let out a high pitched whimper, jutted his hips forward slightly feeling the side of his cock rub against Derek's stubbled jaw._

"_You look so hot, Stiles. It makes me want you so bad." Derek's hand left Stiles' nipples and gripped the base of his cock, earning a soft mew from Stiles. Derek licked over the head once again, groaning._

"_You have no idea how good you taste Stiles." Derek consumed him whole, sliding Stiles' shaft right down his throat. Stiles groaned loudly, toes curling, feeling every inch of Derek's hot mouth. He heard Derek whimper and look down to see Derek stroking himself, leaking over his sheets._

_Stiles leaned forward to grab a hold of Derek but Derek released his cock pinning him back on to the bed, arms over his head._

"_You don't get to touch me Stiles, not yet." Derek groaned in to his neck, settling one of his thighs between Stiles' legs._

"_God, you smell so fucking good Stiles, it's driving me wild." Derek started to move his hips, his wet cock jutting at the line of Stiles' hip. He was biting down on Stiles' neck, marking him, making Stiles moan loudly. Gently licking his mark, Derek gently ran his tongue up the side of Stiles' neck to the sensitive spot back his ear it. Stiles whimpered loudly, smashing his hips against Derek's, his cock now jutted against the groove of Derek hip._

"_Derek! Please! I need—I need, I need to feel you." Derek growl, almost animal like and started to grind himself harshly down on Stiles, their bodies causing friction on their cocks._

"_I can't want to see you cum Stiles," Derek groaned into his ear, licking the outer shell, "To see your face when pleasure overcomes you, watching you shoot all over yourself. Oh fuck Stiles; I can't wait to taste you." There movements had become frantic now but still managing enough rhythm to move together. _

"_I'm close Derek!" Stiles panted. Derek shot up, taking both their cocks in his hands._

"_Come for me Stiles! I need it; I need you to cum for me." Stiles felt the pressure build below his waist, Derek's hand moving faster and faster frantically jerking Stiles off. The pressure became overwhelming as pleasure surged through his entire body, every muscle clenched as Stile came; vision whitening, shooting hard and fast, squirting over his own face, covering his chest and Derek's hand._

_A few minutes passed and Stiles came back, having blacked out from the intense orgasm. Stiles looked up at the older man stoking his thick cock furiously, whimpering Stiles' name, licking Stiles' mess from his hand. Derek looked down at Stiles, pupils completely blown, needy look spread across his face._

"_Stiles, I'm coming, Stiles, oh—Fuck!"_ Stiles shot up in his bed panting heavily, extremely out of breath. It took him a minute to realize what was going on; expecting to see Derek but it was only him. Stiles shifted slightly, feeling the stickiness of his sheets and now semen soaked boxers.

Stiles hadn't had a wet dream before and if he had to have the option to have one again, he would check off the fuck yes box. Up to date that was probably the hottest thing Stiles has ever experienced and he could only imagine if he ever had a chance, what the real thing would be like.

A gentle knock came on the door and Stiles' father voices filtered in through the door telling him he was going to run late if he never got up. Stiles sighed flicking his stained blanket off him, making a mental note to throw it in the washer later on.

He awkwardly pealed his boxers off himself and threw it in his laundry basket. Grabbing his phone Stiles dashed towards the bathroom naked, knowing his father was downstairs getting ready. He was surprised and a little excited to see a text from Derek. Immediately opening it Stiles chuckled to himself.

**What did Ash say after he ate Butterfree?** Stiles didn't need to know the answer to know this was going to be a very lame joke, worse than his for sure.

Sending back a reply asking Derek what the answer was, Stiles hopped in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the remnants of the dream. He was glad his dad was home this morning. He was usually gone before Stiles got up and barely saw him at night because something would always come up. It's not like Stiles' dad was a neglective father, just one with a lot of responsibilities. Stiles didn't mind either way it gave him the freedom that he loved having and gave him a sense of responsibility that most people his age never really had these days. Stiles was going to take the opportunity to let his father know that he was gay. It was a long overdue conversation, Stiles' father really deserved to know and Stiles couldn't take being held back from being who he really was.

Rinsing himself off the last of the soap on his body Stiles turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He lamely reached for his phone, stomach fluttering with excitement, hoping that Derek had replied, which he has so Stiles was extremely excited.

**I can't believe it's not butter! :)** Stiles laughed out loud despite the joke being the worst thing in the world

_You called my joke lame? That was pretty bad! It's okay though, I never thought you had a good sense of humor anyways. :P_ Stiles replied with grin and finished towelling off, wrapped it around his waist and headed off to his room to get changed.

Downstairs, his father was sitting at the end of the table with a mug of coffee, which Stiles probably guessed he was mug number three.

"Morning son, you want me to fix you something for breakfast?" Stiles shook his head.

"Nah, I'm running late, I might grab something on the way or just wait till I get there to get something." Stiles' dad smiled and nodded and Stiles fled to the kitchen feeling his pocket vibrate.

**Well I was trying to make you feel better about telling me and lame joke last night. At least give me points for being a nice guy. If my sense of humor does suck, remember that I do laugh at the things you say. **Derek was teasing Stiles again because Stiles knew he was funny, awkward but funny.

_Ouch, low blow, a very low blow._ Stiles responded and headed back out into the dining room. He took a deep breath and sat down next to his father, who hadn't looked up from the morning paper.

"Would you do me a favor after school son?" Stiles nodded but he doubt that he father saw it. "Could you run to the supermarket and pick up a few things? We are running kind of low." Stiles hummed under his breath.

"Ah, Dad, I need to tell you something…" Stiles started to fiddle with his hands, which was always a bad sign. He was a nervous and awkward person to begin with but when he got real nervous, like he was now, Stiles would fiddle with his hands to try and distract himself from the task at hand.

"Stiles, what have you done now? It has nothing to do with that nice teacher of yours—Mr. Hale? The one who offered to try and boost your grades up? We had this conversation." Stiles remembers that conversation very well. It was over the weekend and up until that point Stiles hadn't see his dad since he found out about his private sessions with Derek. Stiles was of course being a child, as usual and ignoring his father. Even though at the time he was sort of looking forward to his after school session with Derek, he was still mad at his father for getting him into the situation in the first place. It was basically the principle of the whole thing, Stiles' dad feeling like he has to over step his bounds and interrupted what Stiles worked so hard to achieve.

In the end, the conversation ended up in verbal bloodshed. Stiles dad pulled the I'm the parent and I know what best for you card. Which Stiles thought was utter bullshit but let it slide because his father thought he was right (even though Stiles does admit now he sort of was) and meant the end of the argument.

"No, dad it has nothing to do with De—Mr. Hale. There is something I've been meaning to tell you." The Sheriff had put down his paper and tentatively reached over and grabbed Stiles' shaking hands.

"Son, is everything okay?" Stiles harshly shuddered out a breath, feeling his father's reassuring hand. This was a lot harder than he expected, he opened his mouth but there were no words coming out. He looked down at his father's hand and he wanted to cry. After his mother's death, his dad tried. Stiles knew that and knew that losing someone that you loved that much took its toll. Stiles looked a lot like his mother, his father told him sometimes after he had had a few drinks. That Stiles got so much from her that he left his father in awe sometimes.

Stiles at first resented his father for it at first. Not being able to see past his grief and care for his son. It took time and in that time Stiles realized that no one was perfect, especially not his father. His father loved him, there was no question but now it was in his own way. Stiles never really understood it, it seemed like Stiles reminded his father so much of his mother that it hurt him. Stiles looked down at his father's hand and looked into his eyes, seeing worry there, knowing that Stiles was going through something and causing him so much turmoil.

Despite his faults, Stiles loved his father and he didn't want to lose that. It was why this was so hard. It's hard to tell someone something about yourself that you know will change their perspective of you. Not you as a person but the kind of life Stiles' father envisioned for him: wife, kids, white picket fence and an annoying dog. It scared Stiles to rip that away from him after so much being taken away from him already, from the both of them. To take away the few dreams his father had left and held on too. Stiles didn't want his dad to feel like he lost his son and Stiles certainly didn't want to lose his father because right down too it his dad was the only person he really had. Maybe Scott but after coming out to him, the distance had started to get bigger.

Stiles needed his father.

"I'm—, "Stiles found his voice, it was harsh and thick with emotion.

"I'm gay." Stiles closed his eyes and felt a tear slip down his cheek. He braced himself for his father to rip his hands away and Stiles flinched when something swiped the tear off his face. He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at his father, eyes filling up. He pulled Stiles to his feet and embraced him. Stiles stood in a moment of shock before he latched onto his father, feeling this wall come down.

"I know," his father whispered and Stiles let it all go. The worries, the doubt, the crushing fear of losing his father and let himself cry. He remembered the last time he cried in front of his father. It was a couple of years ago when Stiles has fully realized he was gay. He didn't know what to do, he felt broken, like he was somehow wrong but most of all he was scared. Afraid of what people would do to him if they ever found out but mostly Stiles needed his mother. No matter what, she would have understood, she would have accepted him, no matter what and it was what Stiles needed at the time. On the anniversary of her death the weight had crushed Stiles; he was left sobbing into his father jacket at the grave site.

It took Stiles a few moments to realize what his father actually said. He lifted his head off his father's shoulder, breaking the embrace Stiles looked at his father. His eyes were puffy and red just like Stiles imagines his was as well.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Stiles asked wiping the tear marks from his face. His father squeezed his shoulders tightly and stepped back smiling.

"Do you remember a few months ago when my computer crashed? I needed to search up something so I went to use your computer. When I went to search something in, your past searches came up and yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out from there." If Stiles could actually die from embarrassment he would in the very moment.

"Oh god, just kill me now. Why didn't you tell me? Do you know how long I struggled to tell you?" Stiles said thinking that this could have been avoided if he father spoke up.

"I was going to tell you but I talked to a few of the gay cops at the station and they said to wait for you to come to me. To make sure you were ready." Stiles let an 'oh' escape from his lips and he couldn't help but think which of the cops at the station were gay. He also felt proud that his father approached them about this.

"I do think we need to have the talk though." Stiles gaped at him.

"Oh, no dad, we really, really don't!" Stiles said putting his hands up and then his father gave him a look.

"I really think we do… The bareback gay porn you searched up makes me worry about how safe you plan on being or have been." Stiles' dad was officially trying to kill him. Stiles abruptly turned and walked away bee-lining right for the door.

"I mean it Stiles! We are having that talk!" Stiles waved his hand and raced out his door into his jeep and he stopped for a moment to take a breath; his mind blown, he never pictured his coming out to his father to go down like that, never in a million years.

* * *

Directly after school Stiles had gone to the supermarket, like his father asked earlier. He was still in awe from their conversation that happened this morning. He was completely shocked that his father knew about his sexuality. Stiles knew he was quirky and a little weird but there was no way his father automatically assumed he was gay based of some Google searches. His father knew he looked up weird things all the time. Stiles remembered one time he father caught him looking up the mating cycle of flamingos, he'll never forget the weird look that his father gave him then. Stiles never thought he acted gay—or effeminate, which was a better way of putting it. Stiles clearly underestimated his father detective abilities; it doesn't really surprise him anymore why his dad got elected Sheriff, despite knowing Stiles' sexuality without him dropping any obvious hints, Stiles' father could actually do the job and do it properly.

Stiles thought about all the gay cops in the force, it had honestly surprised him a lot. He never got that gay vibe from any of the men that worked there and he was around them all enough to know them all. As much as Stiles hated to stereotype, he couldn't see any of the gay people he knew of be a cop. It was very hard not to do when you were in a small town like his. Beacon Hills wasn't gay central by any means and the only open people in the town were the ones who were flamboyant. It was really rare to meet another gay male that acted like what society considered 'normal'. With the exception of Danny of course, he was literally the perfect example of an amazing individual, why couldn't Stiles be interested in Danny? He was attractive, incredibly smart, funny, patient, which is something you'd need to deal with Stiles; Stiles wasn't delusional when it came the last point, it took certain kind of person to deal with him. Jackson could be another guy like Danny. Stiles wasn't totally convinced that Jackson was entirely straight; the guy was just too pretty, unnaturally pretty. He would never admit this though, to anyone—ever. Instead Stiles was crushed out on his incredibly hot teacher who was completely off limits and unattainable.

For a moment Stiles entertained the idea of his dad possibly hooking him up with one of the cops at the station. He was nowhere near that desperate, especially to have his dad to play matchmaker for him. Stiles suddenly felt his stomach drop slightly with the thought of being with someone else, someone other than Derek. It felt like Stiles was somehow betraying Derek in some way, like just having a thought about potentially being with someone else, made him feel guilty. This crush or whatever it was seemed to be taking on a life of its own and it was starting to scare Stiles a little. He was starting to get deep—too deep, possibly point of no return deep.

Stiles couldn't help it though. He constantly found himself gravitating towards Derek, where ever he was. Take when he got to school today for example. He got out of his car and he noticed Derek ahead of him, on his phone—actually texting Stiles, it took all Stiles` willpower not to run up them and jump on him. He barely stopped himself; he was almost in a half jog before he decided it would be a completely disastrous idea. It sort of felt wrong to approach Derek like Stiles would approach Scott, throwing his arms over his shoulders and giving him a grin. It's not like Stiles didn`t want to touch Derek it's just he wasn`t sure of if the touches would be wanted, especially Derek still being his teacher. Despite the texting and Derek`s casual attitude towards Stiles he knew Derek loved his job. Stiles felt displaying such a familiarity toward him on school grounds would raise some eyebrows.

Stiles definitely enjoyed touching Derek, even going out of his way to cross his boundary to do so. He couldn`t help it, just fed off Derek`s reactions, he would sometimes get flustered at Stiles sudden forwardness and Stiles ate it up. Today at the lunch session for example: Derek had a thread hanging off his sweater, which looked amazing on him. Stiles had abruptly leaned forward in the middle of Derek droning on about something Stiles did wrong on his paper for earlier in the school year and pulled the thread out. Derek had stuttered his sentence to silence once Stiles was mere inches from his face and Stiles saw pink tinge fill his cheeks, Stiles couldn`t help leaning back into his chair, with a satisfied smile on his face.

Today`s session has been completely different from the other ones. It seemed more professional then the other ones. It had taken Stiles a little by surprised considering the way they has been texting, he almost expected it to carry over to their sessions as well. Stiles was struggling not crack jokes every two seconds but Derek was trying to strictly keep it just about the paper and how Stiles could make improvements for when he rewrites it. Stiles couldn't really get mad, even though he was feeling some frustration bubble up in his chest. Derek was still his teacher and still had a job to do and not sit and joke around, which was exactly what Stiles wanted to do. As much as it disappointed Stiles, he still managed to get a crack in there and seeing Derek try not to smile made him feel like he was floating, which made the waste of his lunch hour completely worth it.

Stiles had also wanted to mention the texting in general to Derek, to see if he was actually okay, completely okay with one of his student's texting him. Stiles of course had gotten distracted by many of Derek's physical attributes, his eyebrows being Stiles' center of focus today because Stiles was so far gone enough to the think that even the man's eyebrows were flawless. Once Stiles left the session he had realized that yes, he had forgotten to ask Derek but the text he received from him moments later settled any of his reservations and worries.

Stiles grabbed a shopping cart and went on autopilot around the supermarket. Throwing the usually things in the cart being sure to pick out the freshest fruits and vegetables from the produce section. He was in and out of there within twenty minutes, which is a record for Stiles because he loved food and could actually spend hours looking around for new things to try. He almost bought a case of Root Beer to give to Derek, sort of like a small thank you for the sessions but he decided that it would go completely against him trying to force feed Derek healthy food. He had let Derek slide today because he had brought a sandwich, which was an upgrade from a bag of chips.

Balancing the groceries in his hand, Stiles reached into his pocket to check his phone to see if there had been any text messages. One was from Scott asking him if he was up to do something adventurous with everybody this weekend, another was from his dad asking him if he remember to go to the supermarket and the last was Derek asking him what he was doing. Stiles reached his jeep before he got a chance to answer Derek but he let both his father and Scott know yes. Laying his bags in the back of his jeep, Stiles heard a squawk, followed by a curse and looked down to see an orange hit his foot.

Looking around the other side of the Jeep he saw a pretty girl with jet black hair scurrying around her car picking up food that must have fallen to the ground. Stiles being the gentleman that his mother and father raised him to be, went over near the woman and started to help her pick up some of the food from the ground. Stiles carried the armful of food to the trunk where she was putting all the food she had picked up in a spare bag. She smiled at him gratefully and opened the bag towards him to drop the food in.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, "These recycled, greener earth bags are actually an absolute piece of crap." She said as she bent over to pick up the last of the food, throwing it into the bag and tossed that into her trunk.

"You're welcome!" Stiles replied politely, getting ready to turn around and walk away but there was something about her he couldn't quite place. He was trying not to be a creeper by staring at her but she caught him looking at her, probably thinking he was checking her out. She looked at him and paused for a moment before she broke out into a wide smile.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked putting her fingers to her lips. Stiles then immediately recognized her. She was the girl Derek was on a date with Saturday night at the restaurant. Stiles couldn't help the jealousy that coiled in his stomach; he really needed to leave now before he said something completely unwarranted.

"You're the guy that wiped out on the restaurant floor on Saturday night weren't you?" She beat him too it and of course she would remember that it was Stiles who fell on his ass that day. She grinned when she saw Stiles flush with embarrassment, his annoyance for her growing exponentially. This is what he gets for helping someone out.

"Yeah, that was me; my feet are a lot bigger than they should be." Stiles said flatly and this earned an even bigger smile from her. He saw her bite her tongue, making it seem like she was pondering something.

"I remember you spend an awful lot of time staring at my brother too." Brother? She was Derek's sister. Stiles couldn't help but smile slightly, happiness filtering through his veins knowing that Derek wasn't on a date.

"You didn't know that I was his sister did you? It would explain why you spent a good chunk of the night glaring at me." She challenged him here, to see if Stiles would respond to her. He got the feeling like she does this a lot to people. Now that he really looked at her, it wasn't hard to tell that she was Derek's sister. She was even more beautiful up close with her petite features and black hair the flowed down past her shoulders. Despite her delicate features, the fierceness in her green eyes told him that she was anything but delicate. There was no mistake that her and Derek were related, Stiles was really kicking himself now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Stiles saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes seeing that Stiles was denying her challenge. He really needed to play stupid, "I remember seeing you both at the restaurant but I wasn't aware of any staring." The way she was staring at him was making Stiles uncomfortable; it was like she was sizing him up for dinner or something.

"You weren't aware that you were glaring holes into my face?" She smiled at him, trying to provoke him ever more. Stiles was at a loss for words, trying to come up with some sort of excuse because he knew if his eyes were a weapon she would have died that night.

"Maybe I was looking out for my teacher, he's a nice guy. Maybe I thought he could do better." The words had come out from Stiles' mouth before he even thought about it. She gave him an incredulous look before shaking her head and laughing.

"Oh, man. Someone's extremely hot for teacher." Stiles opened his mouth to deny it but exerted the control it took him years to master and closed his mouth. He knew if he started talking now he'll end up endlessly babbling and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. She grinned at him before she got into the driver side of her car, rolling down the window before looking back out at him.

"Dinner," She said, giving Stiles an amused look.

"Dinner at our place, I'll cook. I'll do you a favor and let you spend a nice casual evening with Derek, call it a thank you for being so mannerly and helping me with my groceries." She raised an eyebrow, her way of letting Stiles know she was expecting an answer.

"What makes you think I would be interested in something like that?" Stiles said, holding his ground.

"Come off it, I know you want too and don't deny it," She started her car, "Besides, I want to get to know the guy who keeps making my baby brother smile." She was winked at Stiles.

"Night cutie." She literally sped out of the parking lot on to the street, leaving Stiles in a form of shock next to his jeep.

Despite finding out that she was actually Derek's sister; he really didn't like any more than he previously had. There was no way he was going to go to this dinner; it would be a disaster waiting to happen. Stiles thought about what she had said that she wanted to get to know the guy who was making Derek smile. Stiles was completely confused as how in the world she would even know that Derek and he were even talking. Unless, Derek had talked about him and that seemed ridiculous but there was no other explanation.

Stiles felt nerves flutter through his stomach at the thought of Derek being interested in him because why else would Derek talk about him and have his sister notice a change in him. Maybe Derek had told her that Stiles was some weird kid who he teaches and just so happens to text him every moment he can. Stiles still hoped that maybe Derek was interested in him but wasn't really sure but he figured that this was Derek's sisters purpose, to mess with his head.

This dinner could potentially be a good idea after all. To get to see Derek outside of a school area and see what he is really like, no restraints or boundaries. Maybe she was doing Stiles a favour but it doesn't mean Stiles wasn't going to dish out what she will give him. She reminded him of an older version of Lydia and he wasn't going to let this version get the best of him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

That's all she wrote! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this! I love feedback, any kind, as long as the negative is constructive and not hurtful. I would just love to hear what you guys think! Please review!


	4. Type

**Authors Note:** Okay guys this is the new chapter! I apologize for it being a little later than normal. My exams have already started and studying is what I've been doing the past few days. I always suck at these. I always think of comments that I have to add while I write but always forget them. It's told through Derek point of view, which I hope you all enjoy. The ending of this chapter was literally done on a whim, I had no intention to end it the way I did but it just seemed right so I did it. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, you guys all literally make my day with your reviews and comments! Thank you all for you kind words. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Type

_Derek_

Derek was pushing boundaries, he knew it. He knew that he was being inappropriate and wouldn't be too surprised if Stiles called him out on it. He really wanted to stop, stop edging Stiles on, flirting with him, teasing him; he was becoming a willing Stiles addict and knew that he probably wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

Derek's jaw was actually starting to hurt from all the smiling he was doing. Not that he never smiled but Stiles was constantly texting him and each time he felt his pocket vibrate, the corner of his lips would pull upwards automatically.

The boy was brilliant, clever, witty and a sharp tongue to boot. Stiles' brain not to mention his body was turning Derek on in ways he couldn't even fathom. He was literally surprised at his self restraint because all he could think about during class and their session earlier today was how many different ways he could take Stiles over his desk, how he would sound as he dove into him, would he whine? Almost like a whimper as he lost control of his own body to Derek, letting Derek make him fall apart underneath him. Would he be a screamer? Would he talk? Babble incoherent sentences at Derek. He didn't think that would be something that would get him going but the thought of anything coming from Stiles mouth would make him crazy.

The boy was literally going to drive him crazy.

He couldn't stop fixating on certain parts of Stiles' anatomy. Today had been his lips, those red, chapped lips that Stiles darted his tongue across an unhealthy amount of times. It was kink Derek never thought he would have, fantasizing mid lecture at nine in the morning about the boy's lips. He couldn't stop thinking what it would be like to kiss them, feel the soft flutter against his—licking the dry lips wet. The thought of those lips working their way down Derek's body, the thought of pushing his cock between them gave Derek shivers.

The fact that a few days ago, before the dinner with his sister Derek was certain that was going to ignore Stiles and pretend that this, whatever it was, wasn't going to happen. After speaking with his sister and spending more time with Stiles and talking with him through text, Derek had flat out wanted him. That scared him. It had only been a few days and Derek was already lusting after the boy like a dog in heat and Derek was afraid that his judgement was being severely clouded.

He had felt the same frustration as Stiles did at their lunch time session today. Stiles had text him saying he has plans after school, so a lunch 'date' as he put it would be better. He could feel Stiles' excitement and tension. Derek was afraid he was going to explode in the chair, screaming and babbling at him anything he could. The thing was that Derek wanted him too. Derek couldn't help but swoon for Stiles' babbling, finding it insanely cute. But their surroundings kept him focused on what was really important, what they were actually there for and that was Stiles' education. He had almost given into Stiles' attempts to goof off several times but he managed to get done what he needed to get done during the session. He was still Stiles' teacher, at least within these walls at least.

Derek had decided that for him to entertain the idea of both of them, he had to know whether it would affect his ability to do his job. He thought he had done well, besides the fantasizing about Stiles' mouth among other things; Derek managed to do his job, which is what he needed to know. He wasn't going to let this crush get in the way of his future and he had to make sure that this thing, whatever it was wasn't going to do that. If he could handle a one on one with Stiles and remain completely—well sort of professional then that was good enough for him.

In all honestly though, Derek had no clue what this was, even if it was anything. All he knew was that he was having very gay feelings for his potentially gay student, very strong lustful feelings for him. It was hard imagining Stiles not returning some sort of feelings for him. Derek wasn't blind, he did notice the way Stiles looked at him sometimes and how he reacted in the sessions. All that meant is that Stiles probably liked men and probably found Derek attractive, but the nervousness and all the telltale signs of a crush that Derek knew all too well about could be chalked up to Stiles just being Stiles. There were too many what ifs and not enough solid answers. If Derek could learn Stiles sexual orientation or get solid proof that Stiles really returning fire and being serious and not eccentric, then Derek would think about making a move, a small move, but one that would be crossing all the boundaries.

Boundaries that filled Derek with excitement instead of the fear and worry he expected it too.

Derek was sitting on top of the kitchen counter when he heard Laura pull into the driveway. He looked at his phone to see if he got a text from Stiles. Derek tried not to sulk at the fact there was no new message from him because that what he did now, sulk over a hyperactive teenager not texting him back. Hearing Laura struggle with the groceries Derek figured he should probably help her but if the roles were reversed she would watch him so he decided to stay put. When Laura finally made it into the kitchen Derek had gotten even more comfy eating some of his favorite Pop Tarts.

"Thanks for all the help." She shot at him as she laid the food on the floor.

"Well, you are an independent women, wouldn't want to take that away from you." He laughed, licking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and started to unload all the food onto the counters.

"You won't believe what happened to me at the supermarket today." Laura grinned making Derek a little nervous, he never knew what to expect with Laura.

"I'm leaving the supermarket and just before I reach the car the damn bag breaks open, food going everywhere," Derek laughed slightly at this, Laura hated the reusable grocery bags. She was the only one that he knew who had so much trouble with them breaking all the time.

"Then guess who comes to my rescue, your teenage boyfriend!" Derek choked on the last bite of his Pop Tart sending him into a choking fit. When he finally gained composer Derek needed to know what the hell Laura did, it would explain why Stiles hadn't text him back, something he still wasn't sulking over.

"What did you do to him?" Laura gave him a look that mocked being offended.

"Do you think that little of me?" Derek gave her a look that said yes. "Fine, no I didn't do anything too bad probably just helped you guys move this thing—whatever it is along a little faster." Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance, Laura really needed to stay out of his business, and everything she decided to help him with always came down crashing and burning.

"What happened?" Derek asked trying to keep the irritation in his voice down to a minimum. He knew that it would only provoke her and hinder her from telling him what he needed to know.

"Well, he came over, helped me like a nice young gentleman should—maybe you should take some lessons from him on that topic. At least you managed to pick one of the well mannered teenagers at least." Derek could tell that Laura's jokes about Stiles' age were going to get old very soon.

"That's when I recognized him and decided to play stupid and pretend not to know that I knew exactly who he was but that I did know him from the restaurant on Saturday. I teased him about face planting on the floor in front of everyone." Laura laughed and Derek started to tap his foot impatiently, he did feel a smile start to form at Stiles falling over, something Derek has always found a little too funny but Laura didn't need to know that—it would be counterproductive at the moment

"I called him out on his staring at you the entire time we were there. Also how he spent the entire time glaring holes through me." Derek hopped off the counter, digging for his phone in his pocket. He texted Stiles and immediately apologized for his sister.

"Are you serious Laura? Why couldn't you leave this alone? Just leave me to deal with this." This wasn't just a potential relationship to Derek; it was also his job on the line as well, one he was good at, one he loved. All it could take was for Laura or him to push Stiles too far, make him uncomfortable and that would be the end of it.

"Let me finished before you jump down my throat" Laura snapped at him. Derek sighed, leaning back against the counter, motioning Laura to continue, hoping he will feel his pocket vibrate any moment.

"He tried to play stupid, until he realized that I was your sister and not your girlfriend. Derek, you should have seen the relief on his face, He was so jealous at the thought of me being your girlfriend." This surprised Derek, jealousy wasn't an emotion he thought Stiles would express. He couldn't blame him though because if Stiles had a boyfriend or girlfriend, Derek would be jealous, horrible to say, he wasn't normally a jealous person, he was just more possessive then anything, he just liked things that were _his_ to stay that way. He couldn't help the nervousness that flutter into his stomach at the thought of why Stiles was jealous.

Maybe Stiles was interested in him.

"Then, because I am me, I pushed a little further and he sort of insulted me. Telling me that he was glaring because he thought you're a great guy, that he was looking out for you and he thought you could do better." Derek's eyes widened a little at that news, he couldn't believe Stiles—his Stiles had been so blunt. Stiles was right though, if he found someone with a personality like his sister—let's just say it would never happen.

"I know right, pretty presumptuous if you ask me! Especially where he barely knows you! There's nothing completely wrong with me! I make great girlfriend material, it just that if guys weren't such dicks then maybe I'd have one. Just because you have one doesn't mean you need to be one." That made Derek chuckle, Laura's tract record with guys was pretty bad, it took a special person to deal with her. "Then I proceeded to tell him he was hot for teacher." Derek choked on the water he decided to drink at that very moment, she didn't, who was he kidding, she would. He was still on why exactly Stiles would say something like that to Laura, what would he gain? It was obvious that Stiles was jealous, maybe the comment aimed at Laura could be Stiles only trying to insult her, it made sense, with the way Laura was getting on and all. It made Derek feel oddly proud of Stiles, most people found Laura too intimidating to challenge her antics.

"Then I invited him for dinner!" Laura announced happily, snapped Derek out of any thoughts he was currently having.

"You did—WHAT?" Derek was seriously hoping he had misheard, praying that he had misheard her.

"Dinner: me, you and him." She smiled and walked passed Derek heading toward the living room, Derek immediately chased after her.

"Laura, what honestly possessed you to ever think that that was a good idea? What were you thinking?" Derek was pissed, he was really tired of Laura butting into his business, she didn't realize that this relationship, whatever it was, needed to be handled by Derek and Derek only.

"I don't see what the problem is Derek? You like him, why I will never know but as the fates have it the boy seems to be hot for you too. Take this opportunity to get to know him, not in the classroom surrounded by rules and boundaries, let him get to know Derek and not just Mr. Hale." Derek opened his mouth to argue with Laura but closed it when he realized she was right.

If Stiles was interested in him he could take this chance to be sure about it. Derek knew he wanted Stiles and if Stiles was interested in him, which him did he want? Derek knew he was a different person outside of school but that is to be expected because there had to be a certain level of professionalism, a level that blurs when Stiles is around. The boy had invaded Derek's life and made him feel like he himself was in high school again. Constant nervousness, sweaty palms, the way Stiles made his heart flutter and his stomach knot up. How his classroom always seemed to be a few degrees hotter than normal. How no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop looking in Stiles direction, completely mesmerized by the young man, every small movement fascinated him. Derek was getting to know Stiles, the person but Stiles was getting to know Mr. Hale, his teacher.

He wanted Stiles to get to know Derek Hale, the person. The one that would be content for the rest of his life to just listen to the young man speak, laugh, joke and gaze into those liquid amber eyes that spread a warmth through him, a warmth he couldn't understand.

"Thank you." Derek said and Laura nodded in approval, shock written on her face slightly, probably expecting Derek to put up a fight.

"You're welcome!" She smiled, "Now ask him when he wants to come over?" Derek reached his phone; completely forgotten he had even texted Stiles.

"Is tomorrow good for you?" Derek smiled seeing that Stiles replied, not missing how Laura rolled her eyes but at the moment he really didn't care.

"Tomorrow's good lover-boy," Laura had got up declaring that she was going to finish cooking the supper she started before she had to run to the supermarket.

**I really don't like your sister.** Stiles had replied and Derek couldn't help but chuckle as he crashed to the couch. Not very many people did.

_She is who she is, one of a kind really._ Derek hoped that Stiles didn't dislike her too much, she was actually really great when you got used to her.

**She invited me over to dinner for some reason, I got trapped into saying yes and I hope that doesn't bother you or make you too uncomfortable.** Derek tried not to let Stiles feeling like he was being trapped into coming here bother him but the idea of Stiles hating being here was making his stomach churn a little. **I won't come over if you don't want me there, if you feel like it would be too inappropriate.** Derek knew it was completely inappropriate but he was already excited about this and really wanted Stiles at his place.

_I would love to have you over but if you're feeling like you got trapped into this maybe you shouldn't come over. I don't want you somewhere you don't want to be_. Derek couldn't help but feel a little discouraged at the thought of Stiles not wanting to come over, even more so if he decided not to come over. He cursed Laura because of that. He knew her heart was in the right place but the way she approaches and goes about things is completely insane.

**No! That's not what I meant! **Stiles replied immediately, Derek could picture Stiles furiously texting this babble and Derek couldn't help but smile at it.

**Your sister just invited me over and left without me giving much of a response. I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me coming over. What I meant by feeling trapped was that I didn't want hurt her feeling by not showing up and then making you upset by being rude.** If only Laura was that easily offended, she probably would call Stiles a chicken shit and eat the extra food. **Basically, I didn't want to put you in an awkward position.**

_What you're saying is that you do want to come over now that you know I'm okay with it? You do know that Laura will still be here right? _Derek had liked how Stiles was so cautious around Derek. It told Derek that Stiles understood that he might be uneasy having one of his students at his home, having dinner with him. Derek was the complete opposite of what Stiles was feeling. He was actually too excited to have Stiles come over, something that surprised Derek more and more. In past relationships Derek always tried to keep his home life and family out of arms length of whoever he was seeing at the time (the exception being Kate but look how well that turned out). He was worried about Laura though, knowing the disaster that had happened that weekend he brought Kate over. He wondered if he could talk Laura down to taking it easy on Stiles, knowing that he really didn't like her much as it is.

**Yes, I really like spending time with you. It's nice to have someone other than Scott to hang out with. I'm not worried about your sister, if she starts, I can handle my own. My mouth is my ultimate weapon.** Stiles never said any truer words until just now. His mouth was the ultimate weapon, one that Derek fawned over. Spent a little too much time trying to be creative with how many things he could to that mouth or what it could do to him.

Derek knew that Stiles never really had a lot of friends but Scott couldn't be his only one though. He had seen Stiles around Allison Argent a few times but the girl being Scott's girlfriend that was to be expected. Lydia wasn't Stiles friend, from what Derek has seen. The girl spent way to much mocking him during his class; it had angered Derek several times, barely restraining himself to tell the girl to stop. Was it literally just Scott? The thought sadden Derek. Despite his completely inappropriate crush on Stiles he knew that Stiles was someone he would have been friends with. He wasn't the most popular person in school but he did have a group of friends and he knew that in high school, he would have wanted Stiles standing right beside him, no doubt about that.

_Is it always just you and Scott?_ Derek asked, just curious too who else Stiles had in his life. Derek heard Laura call out to him, letting him know that their food was almost ready.

**Generally, it used to be me and Scott against the world but he scored Allison and now I don't see him near as much. He has been pretty distant lately so it's nice to talk to someone who seems to enjoy talking to me; at least I hope he does…** Derek felt his heart clench a little, he never thought about how lonely he must be, to be surrounded by these people who don't seem to really care about him and have his only friend be so distant towards him. Derek is pretty sure he would have pulled Stiles into a hug if they had actually talked about this in person.

_Well Stiles, I do know this guy quite well and I am fairly certain that he does enjoy talking to you too. Actually he told me that it makes going into his correcting cave worth it because he knows you'll have something random or funny waiting for him when he finally decides to leave, he has you to look forward too._ Derek hoped that put a smile on Stiles face. The boy deserved to smile and Derek wanted to be the one to do it.

**You sure know how to make a guy blush.** Derek was cursing technology at this moment because would have given anything to see Stiles blush, he seen it before but for Stiles to actually admit it, makes him need to see all the more. This texting thing was starting to get really old.

_Well, I only speak the truth. Listen I got to eat and then head off to my cave to correct some assignments, I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully for dinner as well?_ Derek got off the sofa and headed into the dining room where Laura was impatiently waiting for him.

**You keep this up and I'll have no other choice then to keep you around. Tomorrow sound great, See you!** This made Derek grin widely as he sat down. He heard Laura moan in annoyance.

"All your smiling is making me nauseous." Derek grinned even wider and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous." Derek said smiling into his food as he dug in. He enjoyed the thought of Stiles wanting to keep him around too much. For the first time he didn't even deny, not in the slightest about how excited he was to see the younger man tomorrow.

* * *

Derek didn't see Stiles again until lunch time. It was pretty lame for him to admit that he actually missed seeing Stiles throughout his day. He normally had Stiles' class in the morning and Wednesday's seem to be the lucky day were he never had him. Derek was holding on to the dinner at his place tonight which he was completely nervous for. Laura said she was going to cook something delicious for supper and he hoped Stiles liked whatever it was going to be.

Standing in the cafeteria lunch line Derek gathered the food he wanted and headed over to the line at the cash register. He normally brought his lunch but he had overslept and didn't have time to grab anything before he had to run out the door. Like a heat seeking Derek immediately found where Stiles was sitting in the lunchroom. He felt something tighten in his chest as he saw the scene of everyone seemingly giving Stiles a hard time, laughing at him. The sad smile that spread across his face and Derek tried hard to not let his jaw clench, glaring in that direction.

Derek felt a protective wave wash over him and he paid for his lunch, trying not to be rude to the lunch lady that always hopelessly flirted with him whenever he bought lunch from the cafeteria. A soon as he got his lunch he immediately started to head over to the table Stiles was seated at.

Scott was the first to notice Derek approaching, smile disappearing immediately. Derek tried to not to let any satisfaction show on his face. The rest of the table quieted down and Stiles looked up from his lunch and met with Derek's eyes. Stiles eyes brighten immediately and Derek's stomach was doing somersaults.

"Mrs. Martin." He acknowledged Lydia being the only student of the group besides Stiles that he taught. She gave him an odd look before smiling slightly and Derek returned it nodding towards the rest of the group.

"Stiles." Derek smiled, "I need to speak with you about something you handed in at our last session." Stiles gave him a confused look momentarily before he caught on and nodded at Derek.

"What about it?" He asked nervously, aware of the group's eyes on him.

"I just had a few questions. It can wait till our next session but I wanted to get it corrected and out of the way. If you have time after school, stop by my classroom?" Derek watched Stiles purse his lips. He was aware of the fact that Lydia was staring at him, head moving between him and Stiles curiosity written over her face, it was starting to unnerve Derek.

"I have plans after school today." That earned a weird look from Scott, probably wasn't used to Stiles hanging around someone other than himself and his girlfriends. Derek had really wanted to say, 'get used to it bitch' but realized that he wasn't back in high school and was completely above it.

"I can come now, shouldn't take too long right?" Stiles said, gathering his belongings and waited for Derek to lead the way.

"See you guys in a few." Stiles waved off his friends, walking along side Derek.

When they had left the cafeteria and made it into the hallways close to Derek's classroom he head Stiles release a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that!" Derek looked over at Stiles to see him beaming in his direction. Derek could feel his cheeks starting to get red.

"No problem, you looked like you needed to be rescued." Stiles hummed in agreement. When they got to Derek classroom, he left the door open a crack and sat in his seat, starting in at his lunch.

"What were they laughing at?" Derek immediately noticed Stiles tense.

"Nothing, they were just teasing me a little that's all." Derek paused chewing to look at the sad face that came across Stiles' before it went neutral again. It was slight but Derek caught it.

"You mind if I ask what they were saying." It was definitely a sensitive subject for Stiles. He seemed like a person to laugh off a joke about himself harder than anyone else but he wasn't in such high spirits about whatever the group was saying.

"Ah, dude, it's really awkward. It's not all of them, mostly just Jackson, with added commentary from Lydia." They were all pretty guilty in Derek's eyes. Just for laughing at Jackson comments, whatever they were was still a form of bullying

"Why do you sit with them then?" Stiles just shrugged and that frustrated Derek a little, he never understood why people never defended themselves or just played a part in their own abuse.

"Not all of them are bad. I like Danny and Allison but I mostly sit there because of Scott but the rest just flock there because of Scott's new social status." Stiles eyes flared up at that. It wasn't quite jealousy but more of annoyance that Derek understood. The fact that Scott letting his social status get to him and Stiles being left behind.

"I normally laugh that stuff off but some things—you can't always do that, especially after a while." Derek nodded, he understood, there was only so much laughing at yourself before you realize that the jokes on you.

"Did you think about telling Scott that it bother you?" Stiles nodded but look down at his hands, he was playing with them. Derek put down his pizza sub and sighed. There was obviously something more here than just people poking fun at Stiles. It had something to do with Scott and the way he was treating Stiles.

"I sort of have a confession to make..." Stiles said suddenly and Derek's heart literally stopped.

"I want your advice on how to deal with something—not that I'm assuming you'd know what to do but possibly had a friend in the same sort of situation." Derek's heart was going to beat out of his chest. What was Stiles trying to tell him? Was Stiles going to tell him about some crush he had on some skinny blonde twink or any person in general because that would crush Derek. That realization alone was telling Derek that he is in the a little too deep, liked Stiles too much.

"Okay, I'm going to vomit." Stiles said and this suspense was going to kill Derek, he realized that he was probably making it worse for Stiles because he actually hadn't said anything. He nodded in his direction, smiling at the boy, trying to encourage him what to say.

"I like boys."

"Oh." Derek said and then realized he just put his feet and both hands directly in his mouth because that wasn't the reaction Stiles was looking for.

Stiles is gay.

Stiles likes boys.

Stiles likes cock.

Stiles likes his cock? Likes him? This is all Derek could really think about at the moment and he was literally jumping for joy on the inside because all he needed now was for Stiles to be gay for him and the all would be right with the world.

It took Derek a few moments to realize that Stiles was here and staring at him, a sickly expression on his face. His liquid amber eyes, bright and shining with so many emotions Derek couldn't look away. All Derek wanted to do was kiss Stiles, it would be so easy, to stand up and lean over, brushing their lips together.

He wanted it so badly.

He ached for it.

"Oh god. I'm s-sorry, I sh-shouldn't have told you, I'm such an idiot. I'm going to go." Stiles was a blur of limbs was already racing to the door.

"No, Stiles wait." Stiles stopped just before reaching the door, he back turned from Derek, probably avoid eye contact with him.

"Look at me." Derek ordered Stiles. It took the younger man a few moments but he eventually turned around, eyes slowly meeting his gaze. Derek could see the fear, the shame and the embarrassment; all he wanted to do was wipe it all away for the younger man.

"I don't care, I really don't. I'm so happy you told me, it must have been a really hard and brave thing to do." Derek really want to cup the side of Stiles' face and stroke his cheek, making all the worries disappear. Derek settled for the boys wrist, which he must have grabbed when he got up to meet Stiles, making sure he wouldn't run away. With his thumb Derek draw circle on the inside of Stiles' wrist, seeing the boy shudder as he did.

"I feel so dumb." Stiles admitted, Derek finally seeing the fear and shame washing off the younger man.

"You're not." Derek said, finally giving in to the urge to touch Stiles' face. He reached up and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. Derek could ignore the gasp that came from Stiles and the goosebumps that broke across Derek's skin, shivers going up his spine.

"You said you needed my advice?" Derek said finally dropping his hand and letting go of Stiles' wrist.

"Oh yeah, It really doesn't matter anymore. I've done enough spilling my heart out today." Stiles replied with a smile and that made Derek frown a little. Clearly Stiles wanted to talk about it and being gay was a part of it, he wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise.

"Is that why they were teasing you? Because you gay?" Derek growled this out because if it was, this would be something he wouldn't tolerate. People had picked on him when he was growing up, they had thought he was weird because he was so quiet, that losing his parents and his family had broken him or something. Apparently sympathy could only get you so far when it came to the hateful words of children. Once Derek stood up for himself though, they all backed off and that's what Stiles needed to do, was put his foot down.

"They were teasing me about this guy—you, actually. Just making little digs about our sessions, making them seem like they were more than they were. Teasing me, saying that I am hot for you and things like that." This time it was time for Derek to join Stiles in blushing.

"It's not like they are right! I'm not hot for you or anything. I'm not saying that your ugly either—far from it—extremely attractive actually, in an extremely masculine way of course and—oh god, just stop me please! Why don't you just stop me!" Stiles blushed even more, burying his hands in his face.

"Cause it's cute." I took Derek a second to realize that he had actually said what he was thinking out loud.

"I think you should tell them to stop and let them know it bothers you. They'll never stop if they don't know any different, especially when you try to laugh it off." Derek tried to change the subject quickly, hoping that it completely went over Stiles' head. Judging by the way the younger boys head snapped up, wide eyed expression on his face. Derek guessed it never.

"You think I'm cute." Of course that's what Stiles would fixate on.

"Your rambling is cute, there's a difference." Derek really wanted Stiles to accepted that answer because the boy was putting him on the spot and didn't think he could deal with the nervousness right now.

"Cop out answer; you totally think I'm cute!" Derek actually felt all the blood rush to his face, he is pretty sure his face has never been this red, at least it has never felt this red.

"It's okay, I know I am pretty adorable, irresistible actually, I'm surprised you've resisted me this long." Stiles had no idea how much self control Derek actually had, especially in the very moment. Derek was literally twitching to slam the boy into the nearest wall and have his way with him.

Derek tried giving Stiles a look to tell him to shut up but all it did was made him grin and continue.

"What else do you find cute about me?" Derek rolled his eyes and leaned back on his desk. Stiles knew he had Derek within his grasp and Derek wouldn't go down without a challenge, two could play this game.

"Your eyes," Derek said slowly.

"They aren't exactly cute but probably the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Derek smiled at Stiles, the boy's eyes widening, opening his mouth to say something but nothing coming out, just the flush spreading up his face speaking volumes.

Derek hadn't taken his eyes away from Stiles, he watched as they bore into his own, bright amber colour darkening because of his expanding pupils, mouth still slightly open, and tongue darting quickly over his lips. Derek couldn't help but look down at the Stiles moist red lips, how he want to taste them, he was so close.

They had gravitated even closer, becoming magnetic. Derek saw Stiles gaze drift to Derek lips. He watched the boy bite his own, contemplating what to do.

A knock on the door snapped Derek back into reality. He immediately broke Stiles' gaze and moved closer to his desk again, leaning slightly against it.

"Mr. Hale?" a quiet voice came from behind the almost closed door.

"Yes?" Derek said, not realizing how husky his voice had become. Erica Reyes cautiously opened the door, looking at Stiles before her eyes came across Derek.

"I was hoping to talk to you about something before class started this afternoon?" Derek sighed slightly, not loud enough for her to hear but moved back to his seat. He needed to get back into his desk before she saw the blatant hard on he has in his pants, it was a miracle Stiles hadn't noticed.

"I should probably get going…" Stiles spoke up, smiling slightly at Derek before gathering his things. Derek genuinely smiled back.

"Thanks for all the help." Stiles finished and bolted out of the classroom. Derek leaned back into his chair and motion Erica to come the rest of the way in.

"Now, what can I do for you today Ms. Reyes."

* * *

Derek was going to give himself a mental breakdown. A full blown, just sit there and cry or throw up until he passes out, whatever one came first.

He felt weird about what had happened between Stiles and himself early that day at lunch. He wasn't sure if they would have kissed if Erica hadn't been interrupted. Derek wanted too and by the way Stiles was looking at him, the boy wanted to as well. He couldn't get the picture of Stiles' heavy lidded eyes, dark with he could only assume was want, and it gave Derek shivers just thinking about it.

Stiles has texted him shortly after, thanking him once again for letting him get away from his friends for a while and to thank him for him being cool with him being gay and all. Derek had told him there was nothing to thank him for. From there they kind of went back to the normal pattern of mindless texting for the rest of the day, not mentioning the heated moment earlier, which still loomed over Derek and he wished he could tell if it was the same for Stiles as well.

When Derek got home he literally started running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. He was running around the house to make sure everything was tidy and clean for when Stiles came over.

At the moment Derek was reaching to two hour mark just standing in his room trying on different shirts to wear for the dinner tonight. He didn't want to be too formal because it technically wasn't nor was there a need to be in a shirt and tie in his own home. He also didn't want to be too casual because he obviously wanted Stiles to do a double take so that involved dressing up a little bit more. He sighed when he looked back at his closet of clothes currently in a heaping mass on his bed. He knew was completely over thinking this and it really shouldn't matter but it's like he had awakened a beast and it was out of control.

Derek was surprised Laura hadn't yelled at him to calm the fuck down yet. He knew all the running around he was doing was making her antsy and completely driving her nuts. As if her ears were burning she walked into Derek's room only to stop and smirk at Derek from the doorway. He had two dress shirts held up to him in front of the mirror trying to see which one looked better. Neither looked particularly right and he just threw them to the pile on the bed and collapse besides the mountain of clothes.

Laura chuckled lightly making Derek look in her direction just in time to see her roll eyes and she headed over to the pile of clothes beside Derek.

"Here, wear this." She threw a light and dark grey horizontal stripped sweater. She walked over to the closet and hauled an older pair of Derek's jeans, rips in both knees, torn a little at the bottom.

"The sweater looks great on you and it also compliments your eyes. It's dressy enough but not formal or too casual. The jeans just make your butt look nice," She grinned, "We both know that's where you want Stiles to be looking." Derek smiled at her graciously and started to put all the clothes he had thrown around back in the closet and his dresser.

"You really like him don't you?" Laura asked quietly. Derek looked at her as she sat herself on his bed. She was never the type of person to say anything quietly. He nodded, liked the boy a lot more then he should.

"This just seems so different from Kate, you know? I mean, I've never seen you like this before." She said smiling slightly.

"You're practically glowing. If a man could be pregnant I would say that's what this was but it's not. I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much since we've been kids. When mom and dad used to take us on their crazy road trips." Derek remembered them. His mother and father at least once a month used to take Laura and Derek out of school and just drive anywhere. Pick a direction and just see where they ended up. Derek had never felt happier, more carefree, until now. Stiles had washed over him and he was beginning to feel things—happiness he never thought he would feel so strongly again.

"There is just something about him. Just drives me crazy and makes me want him at the same time. I can't begin to explain it, it's like he has this power over me, like I'm on the road again, with them. I haven't felt this happy in a long time and it's all because this spazz of a man getting under my skin and no going anywhere." Laura smiled, softness in her eyes that made Derek return her look. She got off the bed and pulled him into tight embrace.

"You got it bad, don't you?" Derek was nodding into her shoulder, hugging her even tighter.

Derek came down over the stairs a few minutes before Stiles was supposed to arrive. He received a text from him saying that he was close. He walked over the front window watching the rain beat down on the ground. He has forgotten the weather was supposed to be really bad tonight when he asked Stiles to come over yesterday. He hoped he didn't have much trouble getting here, knowing how bad the road could be sometimes.

Derek started to set the table while he waited. Laura was in the kitchen finishing supper. It was his favorite, Irish stew. His parents had gotten the recipe when they went to Ireland for their honey moon. Derek was thankful that Laura knew how to make it just as good as mom had.

Derek heard a knock on their door and it was almost embarrassing how fast he ran to the door. Stiles was standing there water dropping from his hair onto his face just grinning at him. Derek felt his heart skip a beat.

"Come on in before you get soaked!" Derek said moving aside to let Stile though. Derek being the gentleman he was offered to take Stiles' coat. Removing his jacket Derek was met with a bright red hoodie he has never seen before, with a whiff of whatever cologne Stiles decided to put on. Derek couldn't help but take a moment to take Stiles in. How the red just looked so good on Stiles and the smell coming from him was intoxicating it. Derek wanted to fist the material of his sweater and throw him against the wall and stick his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and just get drunk off the smell of the boy.

Stiles broke Derek from his daze but putting box in his vision.

"I got a chocolate pie" Stiles shook the box slightly, "I wasn't sure what kind of dessert you guys liked so I went with chocolate because who doesn't like chocolate. Plus, it's horrible for you, so I know you'll die for it. Not pun intended of course." Derek rolled his eyes, ushering Stiles into the living room to wait till Laura was finished with supper.

"Look who finally made it?" Laura came in to the living room just behind Derek peaking over his shoulder to see what Stiles was carrying. She moved over to him, taking box out of his hands, flipping up the cover.

"Chocolate pie huh? Trying to win me over? Going to be harder than that," She smirked at him, "It's a start." She turned around and walked away and Derek shook his head. She called out to them telling them that supper was ready.

"Well, let's go." Stiles walked up to Derek motioning him to lead the way

"Before she sucks out my soul," Stiles muttered under his breath and Derek could help but chuckle leading Stiles into the dining area.

Once everyone was seated and bowls full, Stiles started to fidget which is something Derek associated with Stiles being nervous or happy or upset. He hadn't quite figured the difference between the fidgets but he was sure he would know in time.

"You guys have a really nice house here." Stiles said looking around. It wasn't too bad. The house they lived in before the fire was pretty secluded, on the outskirts of town. It was basically like a mansion more or less. It was way too large for just a family of four but Derek was sure that his parents had fell in love with land surrounding the house, just forest for miles and miles.

"It's cozy, just a good size for the both of us." Derek smiled and Laura rolled her eyes.

"That's until he brings home his parade of men, then I can't get far enough away." Derek nearly choked on his food.

"Seriously Laura," Derek looked over at Stiles, an unreadable emotion flickering over his face.

"She is kidding; I don't sleep around, unlike her on the other hand." Derek watched Stiles reaction. He didn't want Stiles to think he was a slut or anything but also worried that he never officially mentioned to Stiles that he did like men, as well as women.

"Derek, that was one time—"

"Yeah and my ears permanently scarred my brain that night." Stiles chuckled to himself.

"You're a screamer then?" Stiles asked Laura slyly and Derek's eyes nearly bulge out of his head. He never thought Stiles had the balls.

"Like a banshee." Derek choked again, understatement.

"What about you Stiles? You a screamer? Have any men push your boy button the right way?" Derek saw Stiles' eyes flicker over his way, giving him a subtle wink.

"Well, I don't normally kiss and tell but when it's the right way, does it ever make me sing." Laura grinned at Stiles and Derek could already tell this was going to end badly, for him.

"That's right, if it was quiet, it's not worth having that's what I say." Derek actually wanted to get sick; the flashbacks of hearing Laura made him want to stabbed himself in the face.

He was extremely happy that he could tell that Stiles still had his virginity because if he didn't know any better he would have be extremely jealous, just having thinking about someone touch Stiles made him beyond crazy.

"What about you Derek? Have any men push your boy button the right way?" Laura stopped mid-chew probably in shock because there was no way Stiles was dragging him into this.

"I figured you for a woman only kind of man." Stiles had a glint in his eyes. Derek knew exactly what Stiles was doing. It was probably his special revenge for Derek not telling him he that he liked men himself. Not that he really felt like he needed to its not like he hasn't been transparent.

"As much as I enjoy them, no man has pushed my boy button." Derek could honestly see himself letting Stiles push his boy button. This side of Stiles was turning him on the more he saw it.

"So, Stiles when did you realized you were gay? You are gay right? I was just making an assumption earlier." Stiles took another spoonful.

"As long as I could remember honestly, I had a phase where I tried to like girls but that never really worked out."

"How so?" Laura asked and Stiles just shrugged.

"I spent a lot of time trying to convince myself I liked this girl in my class, Lydia Martin." Stiles looked over towards Derek and chuckled at his disgruntled face.

Lydia Martin. Stiles could do better, much better.

"You know Lydia, Derek?" Derek nodded at his sister.

"She is in the same class that I teach Stiles. I'm relieved you realized she wasn't the one for you. She seems like the complete opposite of your type."

"And you know my type?" Derek froze; Stiles had really put him on the spot, again. It took all Derek willpower not to say _me._

"Well no, not really but I do know you well enough now that you wouldn't go after her even if you were straight. She blatantly doesn't treat you right at all and you have more respect for yourself then that." Stiles smiled at that, wide and bright.

"So what exactly is your type Stiles?" Stiles smile faltered a little looking over at Laura and just shrugged.

"Seriously. You don't have a particular type?" She paused, grinning.

"What about Derek? Would he be your type?" Derek immediately looked over at Stiles and watched him turn bright pink. He was playing with his hands nervously and Derek heart was literally pounding in his chest. Stiles lifted his gaze from his hands and looked Derek directly in the eyes.

"Yes, he is exactly my type."

* * *

The rest of the dinner ended up pretty uneventful. Laura and Stiles bantered back and forth innocently. Derek was pretty sure that Laura loved Stiles. He kept up with her and never backed down and ultimately she respects that, respects someone that could hold their ground. Derek just wished he had that attitude when it came to his friends. Stiles just needed someone to make him really see the potential he had in himself, make him see how strong he really was, Derek really wanted to be that person.

"Thank you for having me over Laura, I actually enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought." Stiles said grabbing his jacket from Derek and putting it on.

"You're welcome here any time, especially if you bring more of that pie." Stiles smiled at Laura and she pulled him into a hug which shocked Derek because that was so unlike Laura until he saw her whisper something in Stiles' ear. He nodded dumbly and she gave him a smile.

"Come on Stiles, it doesn't seem to be getting better out, you got to get home safe." Stiles licked his tongue out at Derek and walked pasted Derek to the door.

Derek followed him down to the car and made sure he got in save. It was still raining out and Derek just stood that watching Stiles roll down his window.

"Dude you getting soaking wet." Stiles gaped at him and all Derek could do was smile looking up at the sky.

"It's fine, I love the rain." There was a brief silence that made Derek come down from the heavens to see Stiles just staring at him, eyes intense, an emotion Derek couldn't quite place.

"Thanks for having me over, I really enjoyed tonight." Derek had honestly enjoyed the night too; especially since he found out he was Stiles' type. Ever since then he could only think about one thing.

"I'm glad you came." Derek said brightly and Stiles just smiled in return.

"I should probably get going and you should get in before you catch a cold or something." Derek nodded and Stiles turned his head to put his key in the ignition of his jeep.

Derek leaned forward and cupped the side of Stiles' face turning the younger man to face him.

"Derek, what ar—"Derek leaned forward silencing Stiles by placing his lips over the younger mans. Stiles' lips were as soft as he imagined them. He let his tongue slip out from his mouth and lap the bottom of Stiles lip, earning a groan from the younger boy. Derek's heart was pounding in his chest and his whole body felt on fire, goosebumps breaking out all over him. He pulled back after what was literally seconds but felt so much longer than that.

"You're my type too." Derek smiles, letting his hand slide against Stiles cheek as he stepped away from the car.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek said and walked back into his house, stomach in knots, skin completely flush and his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Anyone see that coming? I didn't... Please tell me what you think!


	5. Friendship

**Authors Note: **Okay! I apologize for not posting before the two week deadline! I'm only a couple days over and if you guys understood the last week and a half I had you would understand completely why this is a little late. Five midterms and 8 labs later I finally have the new chapter. I think this is by far my favorite chapter I have written so far, I just feel so good about this chapter. I think I dealt with the aftermath of the last chapter pretty well, which I know some of you guys were disappointed by. This isn't meant to be a pining fic. I see it more as them developing their relationship through the hardships to come and what becomes of them. I don't want to drag it all out and then at the end of the story just having them kiss (although there is nothing wrong with that cause I die for pining fics, I just don't want mine to be that). This chapter is written in Stiles' POV just to keep going with the switching POVs. I honestly thought this chapter would be the shortest because of what I had planned out for myself to cover. As it turns out it is the longest so far, which is why it took a little longer to get this one out. I looked over the chapter and edited it the best I could, I am by no means good with grammar. It should look better than the last chapter, which I had to go back through and fix mistakes because I screwed that up big time. I just want to thank all of those who reviewed! I reply to all the reviews that I am allowed too and all your feedback and thoughts are greatly appreciated. To those I can't reply too, you guys are just as awesome and I enjoy all the feedback and please keep it coming! I think I have said all I needed to say for now! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Friendship

_Stiles_

"_You better treat him right, like he deserves."_

Stiles never understood what Laura had meant when she pulled Stiles into that embrace, which had floored him to begin with; he never expected that from Laura. He never understood until he was sitting in his jeep and Derek's lips were on his.

Stiles' world had come to a complete and utter stop.

There was nothing going through his head, not a single thought.

Just the feeling of Derek's soft lips against his.

Before Stiles could even respond Derek opened his mouth slightly, tongue sliding out, gently lapping against Stiles' bottom lip. Stiles felt every inch of himself respond in that moment; shuddering through his enter being he let out a moan that could only be called needy.

It was over in a matter of seconds and when Derek pulled back, Stiles opened his eyes only to meet Derek's heated gaze.

"You're my type too." Derek's voice was so husky that Stiles felt it creep up his spine. Stiles' face felt like it was on fire as Derek let his hand slide away from him.

"Goodnight Stiles." Then Derek was gone, walking back into his house and Stiles just sat there in complete shock, clutching his steering wheel.

He'd gotten home somehow; bringing true meaning to autopilot because he didn't even remember pulling out of Derek's driveway. He immediately went up in his room, shedding all his clothing and just laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

What had just happened?

Derek kissed him.

Mr. Hale, his writing teacher had cupped his face, turning it towards him, leaned forward and kissed Stiles.

Derek kissed Stiles.

What did that mean?

How was this even possible right now? Stiles would have believed he was dreaming but it all felt way too real to be anything other than that.

Did Derek like him?

Stiles knew he wasn't exactly good at not being transparent and he knew Derek wasn't stupid. He had to notice the way Stiles had stared—actually leered at him constantly but Derek didn't—he wasn't discouraging be any means. Stiles had assumed that the way Derek acted was some way to make Stiles seem more comfortable around him, something he did with other students. Not to the same extent but went out of his way to make them feel comfortable around him. It had never crossed Stiles' mind that the way Derek acted towards him meant that Derek had feelings for him or even be interested in anyway.

Why would he ever do that? Derek was Stiles' teacher! Granted Stiles was eighteen and legal but that still meant that Derek could lose his job. Stiles was confused, what was Derek going to gain? What if he made the wrong move? He could lose he job.

What was Stiles going to do? If he pursued this then his life would get a lot more stressful because if this were to turn into a relationship then it would have to be secret.

Stiles sucked at secrets.

He needed to talk to Derek, he didn't understand what that kiss meant exactly, only that he was Derek's type? Was that Derek's own way of saying thank you for Derek being Stiles' type, Stiles' only type. Maybe he was just flattered?

The fact that Derek likes guys and never told Stiles kind of pissed him off. He was gay, bisexual? Why hadn't he told Stiles? Especially when Stiles had told Derek that he was gay. It's not like he needed too but I would have been nice to know that Derek literally understood what Stiles was going through.

Stiles sighed and grabbed his mother's book off the bedside table and hugged it to his chest. She'd know what to say to make Stiles feel better. Not that he could really tell her that his teacher just kissed him but she'd give him advice on how to approach a guy that had just kissed him. She'd probably say exactly what Stiles knew he needed to do: talk to Derek. It would probably be a lot more comforting coming from her then it was coming from Stiles own head.

Stiles was now worried about one thing: the answer. What if it's an answer he doesn't like? Right now he honestly doesn't know what kind of answer that could be because it's all complicated. What freaks Stiles our more is that if it is an answer he does like, what does that mean?

Pretty much means that Stiles is screwed.

* * *

Stiles hadn't text Derek at all since the kiss the night before and he could tell Derek was worried. He had walked into his writing class and his eyes immediately connected with Derek's, he had a pair of dark circles around his eyes much like the ones Stiles was sporting due to his lack of sleep. He had spent most of the night going over that five second kiss over and over again, until he finally passed out and his alarm had woke him up three hours later.

What has Stiles learned after a full night of pondering? He liked that kiss a lot more than he should have and maybe thought about doing it again, only a couple hundred times. He also thought that he needed to show some more self preservation, which is something he rarely did. Even if he wanted to kiss Derek again, did Derek? If Derek wanted to kiss him would it be the smart thing for Stiles to do? Putting aside the fact Derek was his teacher (which is enough for both of them to realize this was a horrible idea). Derek was older than Stiles, at least five years, which meant he was a lot more experienced, mature, was on the way with his career and completely out of Stiles' league. Why would he want to be stuck with this kid who was unsure of himself, unsure of his future and well not even close to the hotness scale Derek was on?

Stiles took his seat letting himself look at Derek, trying to ignore the guilt he felt when he saw the kicked puppy look on his teachers face. He was going through some papers on his desk; shoulders slumped over, sad look in his eyes. Stiles looked away and rested his head in his arms on the desk, he wondered if Derek was up all night thinking about the kiss too. Did he regret it? Was he worried about what Stiles would do? Stiles never really thought about that. Derek did a pretty job ending move last night. If Stiles honestly had any sense he should report Derek because kissing him was a complete breech of conduct but Stiles could never do that. Derek was good at his job, he was a good teacher and he actually cared. Stiles didn't have the heart to take that away from him or anyone else.

Maybe Derek figured he could trust Stiles? It would make a lot more sense than just kissing some random student. Maybe he knew Stiles wouldn't say anything or do anything to hurt Derek or his career? Maybe he knew that Stiles had feelings for him?

Stiles took out his phone and hauled up Derek's number, sending him a text.

_You look as bad as I do; maybe I need to kiss you better? ;)_ Stiles grinned slightly as it sends and smiled widely when Derek reached for his phone and read it. The smile that stretched across his face made Stiles' stomach flutter; the feeling that spread his body was almost surreal, that he could do that to Derek. A simple text from him could make the grown man smile.

**Maybe you need too. **Stiles smiled and then started to mentally kick himself. He was supposed to have some self-preservation, not tell Derek he wanted to kiss him, even though that's all he really wanted to do.

The rest of the class droned on once Derek decided that it was time to start. He spent most of the time talking about the children's story that was due a lot sooner than Stiles realized. Stiles realized he was just a little behind when it came to his story. There had been an awful lot on his mind lately but he realized he needed to make his Sourwolf less sour by the means of the red hoodied boy. The boy was not inspired by the red hoodie he fell in love with when he went to look for something nice to wear to Derek's last night or so he told himself.

When the class was over Stiles remained in his seat as everyone filtered out for lunch, Lydia asked him if he was coming but Stiles let her know that he had a session with Mr. Hale (almost calling him Derek). She pressed further telling him that he was spending a lot of time doing extra credit. Stiles said that it was because they were leaving tomorrow at lunch to go camping for the weekend, which seemed to appease her but Stiles made a note to be more careful around Lydia. That was Scott's plan for the weekend; they were all going to drive up to the lake to go camping before it got too cold. Stiles was dying to see how Lydia would make out without a cosmetics center in the morning, the bitch is going to be feral this weekend for sure.

Once everyone left and it was just Derek and Stiles. Stiles got up and closed the door before pulling a seat to the front of Derek's desk. He sat and just looked at Derek. He was leaned back in his chair staring intently at Stiles, he was still worried and nervous by the way he was fidgeting. Stiles kind of found it cute seeing Derek so dishevelled, all laid out in front of him.

"You kissed me." Stiles broke the silence. Derek looked uncomfortable as he shifted in his chair, now blatantly nervous by the way he was playing with the pen in his hand. Stiles felt a little guilty. He knew he had a good amount to do with Derek's state of mind right now; not talking to him until just now was probably the cause.

"Stiles, I don't think this is the tim—," Stiles cut him off.

"It is the time, you kissed me." Stiles stated a little more sternly this time, letting Derek know that this conversation was happening. A part of Stiles needed to hear Derek say it, admit that it did happen so he hadn't actually dreamt it.

"Yes, I kissed you."Derek was looking directly into Stiles' eyes, a confliction of emotion going through them. Was Derek ashamed? Ashamed that it was Stiles he kissed or did he regret it that it ever happened?

"Why?" It was literally the question that Stiles needed answer to now, if not his head will probably explode all over the walls. He needed to know what the kiss meant.

If the kiss meant that Derek liked him.

Derek sighed, running his hands down over his face before giving Stiles a worried like. Stiles knew it, the kiss was a mistake.

"I like you."

"What?" Stiles stared in utter disbelief, he was sure Derek thought it all was a mistake.

"I like you." The older man repeated, a shy smile forming on his lips.

"But…WHY?" Derek just shrugged and that infuriated Stiles a little.

"I don't know, it just happened. You can't help who you like." Stiles understood this; it explains how Jackson and Lydia like each other. He could never in his right mind explain what they saw in each other. He understood personally as well, he had liked Derek so much that he made all these attempts to avoid him and look how well that worked out.

"I'm surprised you couldn't notice… that I liked you." Derek added to the silence.

"I don't know, I thought you did this with all your students." This made Derek laugh. Stiles didn't know what was so funny? It was true wasn't it? Derek was a nice guy; he did these meetings with other students.

"You think I become this familiar with my students?" Stiles eyes widened in what he just implied.

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant the sessions, the extra attention." Derek just smiled at him, reaching over and grabbed his hand.

"I know Stiles. Don't ever think that I ever become so personal with my other students. You're the only I've ever given my number too, the only one that I've flirted shamelessly with back and forth, my sister even invited you over for dinner just so you can see me outside of the classroom." Derek smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently. Stiles was surprised at how good his hand in Derek's felt.

"You planned for me to come over?" Stiles asked and Derek shook his head.

"No, I told my sister about this guy I sort of had a crush on and she ended up finding out it was you and when she met you in the parking lot she took matters into her own hands. I went a long with it because she was right, I suspected you had a crush on me and I just wanted to see you in a more informal place." That made a lot of sense to Stiles, he found it weird that Laura had invited him over, sure he was being nice but people are nice all the time and there is never a dinner to go with it. The dinner was a great idea even though the premeditation of it was kind of manipulative. He did see Derek is his own skin, even though Stiles and Laura had did all the talking, he got to see the relaxed and open version of Derek that night, the one that kissed him.

It was Derek that kissed him that night, not Mr. Hale. Stiles couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"I guess, I'm a little blind, huh?" Stiles smiled before using his other hand to cover Derek's giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing himself from Derek.

"It still doesn't answer why me? Sure you like me but why?" Derek smiled, folding his arms and chuckling to himself.

"You get under my skin." Stiles raised his eyebrow, how was that a good thing?

"You get under my skin and I like it. At first it irritated me but eventually I found it challenging, to see this young man fight so hard to not be interested when it seemed to be so unlike him. Then I forced you to be interested and what can I say… You won me over with your charm." Stiles grinned a little, he knew he had charm; it just took the right man to realize it.

"It's the Stilinski charm, irresistible." Derek rolled his eyes and they sat in another moment of silence. It wasn't as awkward as before but it was still filled with questions. Now that they realized that both liked each other, where do they go from here? It seemed pretty logical but there were just so many factors that could easily determine their failure from the start.

"What do we do now?" Derek sighed, looking solemnly at Stiles and found that worrisome.

"I don't know." Derek said honestly, what exactly were they going to do? Start dating? It would be hard to do when the rest of society would condemn them for doing so.

"Do we date? Do we wait?" Derek looked conflicted, he was clearly worried and Stiles knew that it had to do with his job, which was understandable. It wasn't something you threw away, especially over a teenager.

"God, if only it was this time next year we wouldn't have to deal with any of this." Stiles raised his hands motioning around the room. If it was this time next year Stiles could literally jump Derek and not think twice about the consequences.

"I honestly never really thought about this too much, I never really thought it could happen." Isn't that the truth? Stiles was still in a state of disbelief, like he was going to be PUNK'D any moment.

"I want to date you," Derek said finally, "I want to get to know you more and have you get to know me too." Stiles if he was honest with himself, wanted nothing more than that but that would complicate his life beyond words. He really needs to ask himself if Derek was really worth it.

"I'm not stupid to think that this will be easy. It's going to have to be a secret, for a long time, until you're done school, even afterwards. I realize who your father is and what complications that could cause you." Derek said; letting Stiles know he understood that this isn't cut and dry for Stiles. Stiles also understood what this relationship could do to Derek, with his career and his future as a teacher.

"I want to explore this, I really do. I just have a habit of making really rash decisions, taking things on that are too much to handle." Stiles says, trying to tell Derek what he wanted. What he really wanted was to jump over the desk, screaming yes and attack Derek's face with his own. He knew he couldn't do that. He needed some self control and sit on this for a while, really think about what they are going to put themselves through.

"I need some time. To make sure if this is the right thing to do." Stiles waited for Derek's reaction, which he smiled and nodded, letting Stiles know he was okay and that he should continue.

"I know that this is just as big for you as it is for me. You have a lot to lose if this goes bad and I have a lot to take on, especially with the repercussions, where my dad is the Sheriff." Stiles paused getting distracted by the look on Derek's face. He seemed…proud, it was making Stiles tingle. He liked that Derek thought he was doing the right thing for himself but also for Derek as well.

"I want to make sure it's right for the both of us because we each have reasons to not do this. We need to make sure it's for the right reasons. Derek reached across and grabbed Stiles' hand again, bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back of it softly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." Stiles felt a blush creep up on his face, "you're lucky I'm respecting your space, even if it's for the both of us." Stiles really enjoyed what was implied by this.

He really wanted Derek to disrespect his space.

"Well, even though I need time to think, I can be persuaded." Derek released Stiles' hand, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet. How easy do think I am? Maybe you should end up persuading me." Stiles put his fingers to his lips, making it seem like he was actually pondering how easy Derek may be.

"Well your sister said you did bring home an awful lot of men, seems pretty slutty to me Mr. Hale. Also, makes you seem easy." Derek made a tick noise with his tongue, pursing his lips slightly, clearly not liking what Stiles said. It was even more apparent when Stiles felt a pen his forehead.

"I'm not easy Stiles and I will make you regret those words! Nor do I sleep around; I only do committed relationships only." Stiles mouthed the word 'abuse' at Derek throwing his pen back at him but Derek caught it.

Stiles pouted.

"I'm glad you only do committed relationships because I have no intentions on sharing you." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Possessive much?" Derek chuckled.

"You have no idea."

"It's okay; I'll be growling at any man that comes near you." Derek did a fake snarl and Stiles thought it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen.

"Well, I think we should actually try and attempt some work today before lunch ends." Stiles nodded running to get his bag which was left in his seat in the back of the classroom.

"How far have you gotten since our last meeting?" Derek said looking up from getting his notepad out; Stiles gave his most charming smile.

"Stiles."

"Well it's not my fault you kissed me and left me useless." Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe I shouldn't kiss you anymore then."

"No Derek, you can't joke about that." Derek gave him a mischievous look.

"No Derek, Stiles likes his kisses, I'm serious."

"Focus Stiles."

"Not until you take it back." Stiles crossed his arms and looked away, acting like the child he was so good at.

"Fine." Derek sighed.

"I knew it, not like you could resist Stiles kisses anyways; it would only be a matter of time before you gave in." Stiles grinned to himself.

Until the pen hit him in the face again.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by pretty uneventful. Stiles and Derek were back to their normal banter back and forth through texting. Stiles had felt lighter after their talk somehow. Even though he still had a big decision to make, it just felt good that Derek understood and respected that Stiles needed to do that.

Stiles was at the Beacons Hill Cemetery before he even realized where he wanted to go. He parked the Jeep and started to walk towards the tree his mother was buried by.

Reaching the headstone he kneeled in front of it, brushing off the fallen leaves that littered the top of the granite slab.

"Hi Mom," Stiles smiled and sat down Indian-style on the damp grass in front of the stone.

"I know it has been a while…a couple of weeks since I last visited you actually. Life has been pretty hectic, school as you know started up and I got a pretty demanding schedule this year." Stiles sighed trying to think about what had actually happen over the past few weeks, all he could think about was what had happened over the past few days.

"I told Dad, he took it extremely well. But I bet you knew that already. I don't really know why I was ever afraid to tell him. I guess I was just afraid that he would see me differently, like Scott has. I mean I know it was dumb to think that way. He has put up with me for all these years, the love that takes doesn't go away over something like this. I totally put him through the ringer though when he found that porn on my computer." Stiles laughed to himself, which was probably one of the single most embarrassing moments of his life.

"I think you would have found it too funny. I could imagine Dad coming to you all pale and sickly looking, shock written all over his face. When he would tell you, I imagine you would go into fits of laughter because as much as I hate to admit it, it was really funny. Maybe when I'm not so mortified I could probably learn to laugh about it. I think Derek would find it funny." Voices behind him made Stiles pause for a moment, not wanting anyone to overhear his conversation with his mother.

"People tell me that I remind them of you all the time. Dad says it all the time, especially after a few drinks. He's gotten better, losing you was hard on him, and I don't think he'll ever get over it but I know that he'll move on eventually. He deserves to be happy; he works so hard, I just wish he would take the time to realize this himself. I remember overhearing a conversation that you guys had, I was being myself and eavesdropping on what you guys were talking about. It was towards the end, you know." Stiles sniffed, feeling his eyes watering.

"I remember you telling him to move on. He was so outraged, at the thought that you would ever say something like that to him. I understand though, I didn't then but I do now. You didn't want him to be alone, Dad isn't old by any means and you didn't want him be alone, mourning you the rest of his life. I can't imagine the strength that took. To tell the man you love that it was okay to love someone else. If it happens I don't think that anyone would ever come close to comparison with you, you were the love of his life and I don't think that ever changes. I think that's why he got so upset with you because he couldn't see past you, he still can't." Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes and went back to tearing at the grass in between his legs.

"I wish I could have known you. I know that I do, but I wish I could have known you the way I could have if you were still alive right now. I wish you could teach me the strength that followed you till the very end. I have no idea how you ever did it. I wish I had half as much strength as you had, then maybe I'd be able to confront some things in life head on and not be afraid of what I'll lose in the process. I'm in such awe of you, I've always been and I think I always will. I just wish you were here so we could do stupid things together. God, I'd even talk boys with you, I feel like you'd enjoy that. More than I would though." Stiles started to trace the lettering of his mother's name on the rock.

"I think I met someone." Stiles paused for a moment wondering if he should go on.

"He—he makes me happy. He makes me feel like how I always imagined how you and Dad felt together. I don't think you'd approve of him though, I know Dad won't, and there is no question in that. He's older, not too much older but his job makes it difficult for us to be together. I feel like that maybe he could be the one. I know that I'm still young, naïve and probably really stupid when it comes to these things but what if he is? What if I decide that it would be too hard to maintain a relationship? What if I miss out on it? Miss out on what you and Dad had? You know I'm a hopeless romantic and I feel like if it's worth anything, it's not something that you stumble upon. It's not something that is easy. It's hard, something that you fight for, something that you struggle for. I want to try for this but I'm afraid if it isn't what I think it is; I could hurt a lot of people. I don't want people to hurt because I want to selfish. Let myself have something that is so uncertain." Stiles sighed and fell back on the grass.

"This is where the strength of yours would come in handy." Stiles felt his lips turn upwards slightly. His mother would approve of Derek, not at first but Derek has a charm of his own. He is too irresistible for his own good.

"You have no idea what your son got himself into." Stiles smiled to himself slightly, closing his eyes breathing in the fresh air, letting the silence overcome him. Stiles will figure it out, he always did and he'll make the right decision.

Even if it requires him to take something for himself this time.

* * *

The lunch bell the next day found Stiles running towards his locker, Scott right on his tail. He was waiting for this getaway all week. The night he ran into Laura at the supermarket Scott had told him they were all planning a camping trip at the lake, a few miles outside the city limits. It was a popular spot but this time of year people were quite scarce.

"Dude, hurry we needed to be on the road five minutes ago!" Scott grabbed his shoulders shaking them gently. Stiles rolled his eyes; Scott was only hindering him from opening his locker right now. All he needed was the grab his bag and jacket. He had brought all his camping gear in his Jeep.

"Okay dude, the lunch bell just rang, we still have a full hour to clear out." Scott huffed and slammed his back against the lockers, probably giving Stiles the evil eye.

"Whatever dude, you need to hurry up! We need as much daylight as possible." Scott folded his arms and Stiles glanced over at him, he eyes widened all of a sudden.

"Dude, I totally forgot to tell you! Allison and I are riding with Jackson and Lydia so you and Danny are going to be buds in the Jeep for the drive up." Stiles barely contained an eye roll. Of course Scott was ditching him on the drive up, even when he had told Stiles that he and Allison were going to drive up with him. He shouldn't be too surprised by now; fifth wheel was starting to get really old.

"Cool man." Stiles grunted out, finally getting his locker open with, creating a barrier between him and his 'best' friend.

"You're not mad? Are you dude? It's just the ride up; I didn't think it would be a big deal." Stiles stilled for a moment, he really wanted to tell Scott to go fuck himself but he has been practicing self preservation lately.

"It's fine," Stiles said flatly, shrugging backpack over his shoulder.

"Couples thing I get it." Scott sighed.

"No man, its n—" Stiles completely ignored Scott when he saw what was hiding behind his jacket.

Leaning forward Stiles reached into his locker and hauled out a stuffed wolf. It was black with electric blue eyes. Stiles petted the fur; it felt so real, probably not real wolf fur because that stuff seemed completely rough. It was so soft. Stiles didn't even control the urge to tweak the ears. Looking back into the locker there was a note with a bar of Stiles' favourite chocolate attached.

'_Stiles,_

_You said you needed a courtship, filled with stuffed animals and chocolate. I hope this one suits your weakness just fine. I took the liberty of naming him. I hope you don't mind Sourwolf. Let him keep you safe for me, while I'm not around._

_I hope you enjoy the chocolate, no quite sure what kind you liked. Hope I lucked out._

_D-'_

Stiles actually felt weak at the knees.

"Don't what are you staring at?" Scott moved into Stiles' line of view. He saw the stuffed wolf and then looked over at the note, face darkening.

"Hurry up dude, Danny is waiting for you. See you there." Scott had taken off before Stiles even realized what happened. It didn't matter anyways; he was literally floating on cloud 9 at the moment.

Shutting his locker, hugging his newfound toy and jacket, Stiles practically skipped his way to the student parking where he saw Danny leaning against his Jeep, giving him a queer look.

"Scott and everybody took off already." Danny said, motioning to the empty space next to the Jeep.

"Not surprised." Stiles didn't try to let his irritation with Scott slip away. Danny raised an eyebrow, grabbing his bag. Stiles opened his door and carefully placed his new favorite item on his seat and went to help Danny with his bags.

Once in the car, Stiles took out his phone and texted Derek.

_You left me speechless. I, Stiles Stilinski am at a loss for words. Thank you. I love it. Sourwolf is my favorite gift that any boy has given me. _They were on the road for a few minutes before Derek had messaged Stiles back.

**You have more boys giving you gifts? That isn't acceptable. You're trying to me make jealous. It's working. **Stiles couldn't help but smile at this.

"I know that look." Stiles had almost forgotten that Danny was in the car next to him. They hadn't spoken much; Danny wasn't much of a talker, at least to Stiles anyways.

"What look?" Stiles said, shoving his phone back into his pocket, he'll reply to Derek later, when he doesn't have Danny judging his reactions.

"That look!" Danny leaned over and touched the upward curve on Stiles lips with the tip of his finger.

"Only a boy could give you a look like that." Stiles felt his cheeks redden, trying to not to look down at his Sourwolf between him and Danny.

"So spill, who is the boy?" Danny grinned and looked over at Stiles, body turned ready to take in all the details.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Stiles tried to play dumb but Danny was as smart as Stiles, even smarter, it wasn't going to work. Stiles didn't even know why he bothered trying.

"Oh please, you're barely with us at the lunch table with us anymore. You can't tell me that Mr. Hale has you doing extra credit, every lunch?" If Danny only knew.

"There is a boy and everyone has noticed. Especially, when you said you had plans that none of us knew about the other day. Spill, my lips are sealed. I don't get to talk gay things very much, especially with another gay, appease me please!" Stiles sighed. It wouldn't hurt, just leave out as many details as possible.

"Okay there is a guy. He is incredibly sexy; we aren't together, just playing the field to see where things go." Stiles glanced over at Danny and he was grinning.

"Go you, man!" He reached over and gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder, and Stiles felt some pride bubble up in his chest. It did seem pretty crazy that Stiles could ever bag a guy like Derek.

"I guess that's who the wolf is from?" Danny said picking up Stiles' Sourwolf.

"Man, this is pretty sick, expensive too. You can tell just by how soft the fur is. I wouldn't be surprised if it was actual animal fur." Danny was petting Sourwolf and it never occurred to Stiles how expensive the gift might have been. Derek had better not spent a lot of money on him.

"Yeah, he is trying to woo me." Stiles smirked slightly, it was totally working.

"Is it working? He got my vote." Stiles nodded.

"I think he already had me. I'm just playing a little hard to get." Danny laughed at this.

"Dude, that is sick. Got to make him work for you huh? I get that! I should have had kept my ex circling a little longer, maybe he wouldn't have strayed too fast." Stiles frowned at that slightly. Danny's ex-boyfriend had cheated on him not to long ago; he had taken it pretty hard. Lydia had to talk Jackson down from almost killing the guy.

"Nah, you don't want anyone like that in your life. You are great guy Danny, you deserved so much better than him. Me and this guy, he knows I want him. I mean he really knows but I'm just playing it safe because I want to make sure it's the right thing. For me and for him." Stiles kept his eyes on the road, letting himself to continue.

"I have a habit of just doing things without thinking about them but this, this is something I don't want to ruin by jumping headlong into it and end up over my head." Danny hummed in agreement.

"Playing devil's advocate here. You can't always over think things like this. You kind of have to just go with the flow. I totally get wanting to be sure it's the right thing but you can't put fifty percent in and expect everything, it has to be a hundred percent of yourself, it leaves you open and exposed but it's worth it. No relationship is a cake walk. If it was, we'd all be in one." Stiles knew Danny was right but he didn't really get the whole situation, not like Stiles could tell him. There was more at stake than just Stiles' emotions.

"People think I made a mistake by letting Kyle in. I never, I got hurt, badly but I learned something from it. You can't expect anyone to give you themselves when you can't return it. I know when I eventually find another man, I'll have reservations about opening myself up but I would never start anything if I couldn't be with that person emotionally, why put them through that." That gave Stiles something to think about. He was entertaining the idea of Derek, he seriously was, it almost felt like they were dating because Stiles couldn't help responding to him and want him.

To really get perspective Stiles should really distance himself and then make the decision but he couldn't. What did that say? It was like Stiles had already made the decision before he even knew he had to make one. He couldn't walk into this relationship thinking it could fail and what kind of repercussions that might come. Then it would be destined to fail because he would always try to do the right thing to avoid situations that might need to happen for them to grow together. Derek barely hesitated when he said he wanted to date Stiles. He said it himself that he barely thought about it but he knew he wanted Stiles enough to know the consequences and still not care about them.

Maybe Stiles needed to stop thinking about what could happen to him in the future and how it could affect the people around him because ultimately the two people most affected where him and Derek. Why should he let other people and what they might think, what they might feel ruin one of the best things that could happen to Stiles.

"This guy, whoever he is? Giving you that is him trying to reassure you, let you know it is okay to give him a chance. It's a simple gesture but a whole lot of meaning behind it. Just be careful Stiles, being a guy who put himself in a hundred percent to not have the other guy do the same, it's an uncertainty that well eat at the relationship. Just be sure that you can give him yourself and all of it before you say yes." Stiles looked over at Danny, reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently before letting it go. Normally this would have been something that seemed a little too intimate but Stiles didn't care.

"Thank you." Stiles said evenly, smiling at Danny and Stiles received one in return.

"Anything for a friend." Stiles never honestly considered Danny that close of a friend; they had the same circle of friends but never really interacted with each other unless the others were there. Maybe this is a friendship that Stiles would like to see grow.

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles nodded, changing lanes on the road to bypass a slow driver.

"Is this relationship with this guy the reason why Scott was so pissed when he left school earlier? Did he see the gift?" Stiles nodded again.

"Yeah, he saw the wolf and then the note; he left me and kind of stalked off telling me to hurry up. I really don't know what his problem is lately but it is really started to wear down on me." Danny hummed in agreement.

"He's been different since you came out to him hasn't he?" More than different, he seems downright avoidant.

"Yeah, I mean it been weird to deal with sharing your best friend. Before Allison it was us against everyone and they got together and I felt like I lost a friend. I know it's not like that and I got used to it, understood it and things got better. Then I came out to him and then it felt like he cut himself off from me completely. We talk but it's like we don't. When the topic of me being gay comes up, he clams up and tries to change the subject or avoids it all together." Danny sighed. Stiles had a feeling that Danny noticed all this too.

"Did you try talking to him about it?" Stiles shook his head.

"I'm not sure how to bring it up to him. I barely see him these days, the only time I really see him is when we have group outings like this. I feel like I'm just being dragged around by Scott just because he feels some loyalty to me because we've been friends for so long." Stiles knew he was going to confront Scott because he was going to explode at him soon if he never got this settled.

"I never thought Scott as homophobic, he always seem completely fine around me or any gay person he's met." Danny said confused.

"With the exception of his best friend." Stiles spite out a little too harshly.

"I would definitely talk him as soon as I could. I don't know any other advice to give you. When I told Jackson I was gay he was completely okay with it. If anything it brought us closer together as friends." Stiles sighed; he honestly didn't even think this conversation should be necessary. Who he decides to crawl into bed and sleep with at the end of the day shouldn't affect Scott in anyway.

"I'm going to have to do that, sooner rather than later; got to pry him from Allison first." Danny chuckled.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Stiles had managed to catch up with Jackson on the highway, right before the turn off for the lake. Once they had found a good place to set up camp they broke off into pairs and began pitching their tents. Stiles was starting to get the feeling that him and Danny were getting set up. They drove in together and now they had to sleep in the same tent. Stiles hoped that they didn't think if they shoved two gays in a tent together something magical would be bound to happen. It was obvious that Danny was attractive but Stiles wasn't attracted to him, Stiles apparently like his men a lot older. It's not like Danny wouldn't be a good choice, he would probably be the best kind of boyfriend but Stiles highly doubted that he was Danny's type, at all. Stiles was probably too much for Danny to handle, which was okay because dating Danny would mean a lot more time spend with Jackson and just wasn't an option.

Night had fallen a lot faster than Stiles had expected. Once all the tents had been set up and all the sleeping gear was ready to go, they decided to give the lake a try. It was almost late fall but the days were overall still warm. Not quite warm enough for swimming but it didn't stop them from running into the freezing water. Stiles found that they would always couple off at certain points throughout the day. It hadn't bothered Stiles as much as he thought it would. He didn't want to be around Jackson and Lydia. Scott wasn't speaking or looking at him, which at the moment was completely fine with Stiles because the longer Scott got on with his bullshit the angrier Stiles got. If Scott had even tried conversation with him now Stiles couldn't be held responsible for what he would do.

They were all roasting weenies for their supper. Stiles was currently on his fifth because he was a bottomless pit when it came to anything cooked by open fire. With how couple-like the weekend was ending up being, Stiles found himself wanting to be around Derek. He hadn't seen him at all earlier that day, the only time he had seen him was their talk the day before. Stiles had sadly lost his signal at the lake so no way of communicating with him and felt himself going through Derek withdrawals.

It gave him time to get to know Danny a little more. Stiles was surprised how little he knew about Danny with all the time they had spend together. He was also surprised at how much he found himself wanting to be Danny's friend, to branch away from Scott and meet other people. Stiles always found that difficult. People never really found common ground with Stiles but now that Stiles had opened up to Danny and vice versa they were finding a lot more to talk about than Stiles ever imagined. He told Stiles his coming out story to his family, how they hadn't exactly accepted him. They kicked him out for a while, he moved in with Jackson and his family in that time. Stiles guessed that's where their friendship really grew. After things had settled down and they got 'comfortable' with their son being gay Danny had moved back but things have never been the same. Danny said he still felt the awkwardness between him and his parents. Danny felt like that was never going to go away because he knew his parents didn't accept his life 'choices'. They just tolerated them to have their son in their lives; it was more about them then Danny.

Stiles felt guilty when he had told how accepting his father was of Stiles' sexuality, how they embarrassingly cried together. Danny only smiled brightly and told him how happy he was for Stiles, which had made Stiles grin back. He decided to tell Danny how his dad had actually found out and he never saw anyone laugh so hard in their life. Stiles was of course red as a tomato and utterly embarrassed. Danny had asked what his father had found and when Stiles told him about the bareback sex, Danny raised an all knowing eyebrow.

"That stuff turns you on?" Stiles went a few shades darker.

"Yeah, kind of." Stiles muttered. He knew it wasn't safe and probably stupid. Stiles didn't really plan on having sex with someone he didn't trust. He never thought sleeping around was something appealing, to him at least.

"Why?" Danny smirked at how flustered Stiles was getting.

"I just find it really hot. Not that I've ever had sex to really know but the thought of getting fucked raw or fucking raw is just incredible turn on." Stiles was sure he was never going to not be red anymore.

"The idea of having sex, coming inside them, claiming them or have them claim you. Seems so intense that it's something I would be more than willing to try." Danny cleared his throat.

"Okay, topic change." Stiles immediately felt dread flow through him. He totally just ruined his friendship with Danny, he knew shouldn't have over shared.

"Danny, I'm sorry if I over shared and it made you uncomfortable." Stiles blurted out and Danny only laughed.

"No, I need a topic change because you're starting to turn me on." Stiles gaped at him wide eyed.

"You're not the only one who can be a little possessive and find the thought of claiming your significant other hot." Stiles smirked and Danny sent a wink over his way.

"You guys seem to be getting cozy over there, whispering back and forth." Lydia broke their conversation. They weren't exactly whispering but Stiles was glad they were all too busy making out to hear what they had been talking about it.

"Is there a spark happening over there?" Danny rolled his eyes and Stiles went to tell Lydia to mind her own but Scott beat him too it.

"I doubt it." Stiles was pretty sure Scott literally spit the words on the ground beside him.

"What do you mean Scott? Know something we don't?" Stiles looked over at Scott and he was glaring over at him. Stiles could see Allison pawing at his chest as if to tell him to stop.

"I don't know? Is there something you should tell us Stiles? What about the note and gift in your locker today? What guy gave you those?" Lydia gasped and squealed, looking over at Stiles demanding to tell her all the details.

"What the _fuck_ is you problem Scott?" Things got quiet immediately and all that could be heard was the fire crackling.

"What?" Scott said standing up, ignoring Allison protests.

"Did I stutter?" Stiles stood up as well, heading over to Scott.

"No, I never, you're being an asshole. You haven't looked or spoken to me since we got up here." Stiles matched his glare.

"You don't know what exactly you saw in that locker but even if you did you have no right to make assumptions about my life, sharing details of it without talking to me." They were up in each other's faces now. Stiles knew Scott's temper was going to get the best of him, eyes dangerous, nostrils flared.

"Didn't think it was a big deal, new you, figured you wouldn't care about who knows what about you. You don't seem to mind flaunting it." Stiles gave Scott a confused look.

"What are yo—"

"You know what exactly I'm talking about Stiles!" Scott cut him off.

"Ever since you became this new you, you've changed, you're not the same person and I'm getting sick of it." Stiles couldn't believe what he was actually hearing.

"Where have you been Scott? Tell me. Cause it hasn't been with me. If it hasn't been with Allison then I don't see you, it's like I don't exist." Stiles felt bad for Allison because he knew he was hurting her feelings. He knew he was making it sound like Allison was taking Scott away from him and he knew that wasn't Allison's fault.

"What about this guy Stiles? Why have you been hiding him from us?" Stiles was getting so infuriated with Scott right now, he was visibly shaking.

"I'm not hiding anyone Scott! I don't tell you anything because since I told you I'm gay you've been acting like I'm the plague and don't even try to deny it." Scott started to shake his head but Stiles never gave him the chance to say anything.

"Do you know how hard it is to try and accept yourself when you best friend, your only friend up until now doesn't want anything to do with you? No you don't know because I would never do that to you. When you and Allison got together and you ditched almost all of our plans to see her, I never said a thing. I saw you were happy and I didn't want to rob you of that but you left me behind Scott." Stiles voice was starting to break, he really didn't want give Scott or any of them the satisfaction.

"I told you I was gay and you could barely look at me. I told you I was gay and you changed the subject!" Stiles felt tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Ever since then Scott, we don't talk. The only times I see you is when you are with Allison and even then I'm ignored. If anything about me being gay is mentioned you ignore it, you let them poke fun at me Scott." Stiles referenced Lydia and Jackson who were watching all this unfold.

"You let them laugh at my expense when you know how much I beat myself up over this! You don't care because it has nothing to do with you or your precious Allison!" Stiles spit out at Scott. Scott grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you talk about Allison." Scott growls.

"Fuck you Scott!" Stile pushed Scott off him.

"Fuck you Stiles; you think I asked to have you turn gay on me! Fuck you!" Stiles stopped immediately stepped back from Scott.

"Then you don't have to worry about that from now on." Stiles turn his heel and immediately ran towards his things in the tent. Grabbing everything he turned to leave, running right into Danny's solid body.

"Shit, Danny, I'm sorry, I hate to leave you here but I can't be here anymore." Danny nodded pulling Stiles into a hug, something that Stiles didn't know he ever wanted but relaxed against Danny's chest.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get a ride with them when they go back." Stiles nodded against his chest. Stiles sighed and broke the embrace, grabbing his stuff at his raced to his Jeep. He needed to get away from Scott as fast as possible.

* * *

Stiles couldn't believe Scott had actually said to him, he was in some sort of shock because the guy who had always been there for him. The guy who held him when his mother died as he cried for hours just told him he didn't want Stiles because he was gay. He couldn't believe that that just happened.

That their friendship just ended.

It was different when Stiles was pissed because Scott was an idiot, all it would have taken was an apology followed by a lot of groveling. This was a whole other creature. For Scott to tell Stiles that he didn't want a gay friend or didn't want him to be gay, what could Stiles honestly do? He wasn't moving backwards for Scott, he was tired of it. Tired of denying himself his happiness because of what others felt. No matter what he felt for Scott, he wasn't going to deny himself for anyone.

He arrived at his destination before he even knew where he was headed. He parked a few houses down from Derek's as he strolled up toward the front door. It was just after midnight so he had hoped that Derek hadn't gone to bed yet.

Knocking on the door he stood still waiting to hear if anyone had stirred. Derek was all Stiles could think about now. He thought he should go home, he knew his father was off tonight and even with all that Stiles knew that he wanted Derek. Derek was the only one that could make this feel better.

If anyone saw his Jeep they would definitely tell the Sheriff that he was in town, his father knew he was gone camping for the weekend but Stiles couldn't find it in him to care, not right now. Hearing the porch door open on the inside, Stiles' heart pounded in his ears. He never told Derek he was coming. Stiles hoped that Derek didn't mind him showing up on his doorstep because he really didn't want to go anywhere else. Derek opened the door with a sleepy look in his eyes

"Stiles." Stiles didn't even say anything he just launched himself forward into Derek, his face against Derek's chest sobbing.

Stiles let everything out, the months of frustration, of anger, of hurt and the pain. The loss of whatever friendship he had left with his best friend.

He felt Derek's hand immediately wrap around him, holding him close.

"Shhh, its okay, come on, it okay, let's go inside." Stiles lifted himself off Derek's chest and let himself be led into the house.

He didn't know where he was going only that they ended up in a bed, which he assumed was Derek's. He laid his head on Derek's lap, fresh tears still rolling down his face, Derek's hand rubbing his back while the other ran through his close cropped hair.

That's how Stiles fell asleep, in the lap of the man he could see himself loving, so much that it'll probably consume him and Stiles couldn't find anything in himself to care.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I just have a few words I want to say before I move on. I'm not ignorant to think that all my readers are my age (20) but some are younger and older. I just want to be the good boy (even though I'm not good at all) and just talk about Stiles' sexual preferences when it comes to safety. I'm not your parents so I can't tell you want to do but I just want it to be known that I don't support people being reckless when it comes to their safety. I think that if you are having casual sex, protection is a must. If you are in a relationship with someone, I still think protection should be used but it isn't always, especially when you trust that person. Even in a relationship if you choose to not be protected, it is still at your own discretion. All in all I say rubber your ducky or have them rubber their ducky. If you decide not too I am hoping you are aware of your decisions and the consequences that may come with it. That this fic is no way of me condoning such behavior. I also have another note. People have expressed that the characters are pretty out of character, such as Derek and I'm sure I'll hear some complaints about Scott as well. I just want to express that this is an AU so although some people don't like out of character characters it is still an AU, which means that I'm doing that for a reason and manipulating them to fit the story I have created. That being said, just because I don't see it as an issue doesn't mean other people won't. If you guys really do see it as an issue, let me know because I'll put a warning for it if people feel so strongly about it. Anyways, I'll try and have another one for you guys in two weeks time. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long authors notes. Please review and give me any feedback you can! Thanks 3


	6. Aura

**Authors Notes:** Okay guys! I know this is late. School is basically my excuse, as always. I had another round of exams and presentations. This chapter is shorter than the rest, not because I wanted to rush it but it covered what I wanted. It sets it up for next chapter, which I hope will come out as ultra fluff and cuteness. I know I told some of you that this chapter was going to have some fluff and there is but it deals more with the aftermath of what happened with Scott. I couldn't have it leech into next chapter's fluff and cuteness. Then the chapter afterwards will be the Sourwolf child's story! Which I'm extremely excited to write, it's going to be hard but that's the challenge. To all those who reviewed, you guys are awesome and really fuel me to continue writing this story. Enough of me speaking! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Aura

_Derek_

Derek had decided to accompany Laura to the market after school. It had been a while since they had any brother and sisterly bonding. Derek didn't count tricking his student into dinner with them as real bonding time. Stiles was Laura's only topic of conversation, well the only one she was interested in talking about. She had obviously spied on Derek when he walked Stiles to his car the night before and wanted to know the aftermath of what Stiles had said to him earlier that day.

Coming into the house after the kiss, he had walked into the living room where Laura was standing, her hand over her mouth, both of them afraid to say anything.

"Derek, what was that?" Laura had finally spoken up.

"I have no idea. All I could think was how much I wanted to kiss him and then I was and holy shit." Derek's eyes had widened, mirroring Laura's.

"Holy shit."

Needless to say, Derek didn't sleep at all that night, he had honestly spent most of the night literally pacing his room because he couldn't settle enough to even get lost in correcting assignments. Laura when the initial shock wore off started to lecture him on how much of a massively stupid thing that was. She really didn't need to tell Derek that, he already knew. She had told him that she invited Stiles over for them to get to know each other and not for Derek to shove his tongue down the kid's throat. Luckily it hadn't taken Laura too long to realize that yelling at Derek for doing something so stupid wasn't going to help the situation at all.

She had collapsed next to him on the couch asking him what exactly he was planning on doing and Derek told her he had no idea. She asked what he thought Stiles was going to do and he told her once again that he had no idea. He really didn't have any idea what he was going to do or what exactly was going to happen. Laura left him a few minutes after that, resting her hand on his shoulders, leaving Derek with his thoughts.

Stiles hadn't text him, which if Derek was really honest with himself he really didn't expect Stiles too. The boy was probably in just as much shock as Derek was in but he still couldn't help be feel disappointed. What had he done? Who is he kidding, he knew exactly what he had done but now that he had done it he was slightly regretting some choices. Not in the way he thought he would. Kissing Stiles potentially meant losing his job and he almost didn't really care about that; that realization was scary. He wasn't sure if it was because kissing Stiles was a good idea and worth whatever repercussions or that he knew the boy wouldn't say anything.

Derek trusted Stiles and had no idea why? There was just something that oozed off Stiles, something that made Derek feel secure which was weird for him. He thought if anyone were to provide comfort it would be Derek comforting Stiles but it never felt that way. Stiles put him at ease, something that Kate rarely did. Derek had always found himself striving to be something for Kate and the sad thing was he thought that was okay. He thought he had loved Kate and that doing things to make her happy was worth it, even if it involved changing aspects of himself. Stiles never made him feel that way, like he had to be someone else, someone who had to constantly change their skin to what someone else wanted. Derek was Derek and that seemed enough for Stiles. This gave Derek this security that he didn't know he even wanted.

Derek was more worried about what his actions had done to Stiles. He put the boy in a rather uncomfortable position and he knew that. Derek knew he wasn't wrong about Stiles' feelings because they had become pretty obvious at dinner. It didn't excuse him making such a spontaneous move because of the situation it put the boy in. If Stiles wanted to reciprocate, which if the moan that escaped Stiles lips when he had kissed him was any indication. Stiles would be taking on a lot to maintain a relationship with Derek and he knew it would be too much to expect from the boy.

"Derek just stop making excuses! Tell me what Stiles said to you at lunch!" Laura ordered. It was the tenth time she asked in the last twenty minutes. They were at the marketplace slowly walking by all the different stalls.

Derek had forgotten how much he enjoyed the market, there so many cool things to buy. Between collectible items, handcrafted things and obviously the fresh food that Laura got here and swore by. Derek knew his wallet would be taking a beating by the time they leave. Derek couldn't help but think that Stiles would love it here, seeing all the comic book collector items, which he could just tell Stiles would get all nerdy over.

"If I tell you will you be quiet? I don't want to jinx anything!" Laura gasped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"There is something to jinx! Tell me!" Derek rolled his eyes. He told her how tired Stiles had looked walked into class earlier that day. She snorted saying that he was probably pacing the house like Derek did the entire night, which Derek knew drove her nuts. Derek told her that once the class ended Stiles stayed behind and flat out stated that Derek had kissed him. He told Laura that he tried changing the subject because he had hoped they could do it somewhere more private and not and school grounds.

Laura told him he should of thought about that before he decided to lust after a student. Derek ignored her comment and proceeded to tell her that Stiles was just as interested in Derek as Derek was into him but he need to think about it.

"What does he need to think about? You're obviously a catch!" Derek laughed.

"He said that he wanted to make sure it was the right thing. He didn't want to rush into something that could get me in trouble but more important he want to make sure he could handle it. He told me he had a habit of rushing into things that end up overwhelming him. He said he needed to make sure it was the right thing because he wasn't ignorant to all the extra stress and secrecy that will come with us dating." Laura was silent for a few moments; Derek got the feeling that she expected Stiles to jump him or something.

"That was…mature of him." Laura said a confused look on her face.

"You sure he is in high school?" She elbowed Derek in the side. Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Laura playfully.

"Obviously but are you that surprised that he is mature for his age?" Derek asked. He wasn't sure how Laura really felt about the whole age difference. He knew that she would support Derek in any way she could but it doesn't mean she completely agreed with Stiles being younger.

"He is eighteen so it's not like his a child, he is considered an adult. Initially he comes off childish. I'm not sure that's a great word choice but to look at him you can tell he is younger but to speak with him it's completely different. Yes he is mature for his age but stiles needs life to knock him around a little." Derek nodded in agreement.

"He'll have plenty of that, that's for sure." Laura chuckled at him.

"Already assuming he'll say yes?" That had taken Derek back a little. He hadn't really given it much thought but thinking on it now, he felt like Stiles would eventually say yes. Derek felt like it was already too late for both of them, they stepped over that line a little while back and now they would just be denying themselves.

"I'm not assuming but I think he will." Derek stopped at a booth with all this handcrafted items, from necklaces, frames, furniture, to knitted sweaters, it made Derek wonder how much time these people hand on their hands and how they managed to cart all this stuff around.

"Me too." Derek put down the elephant ornament he was looking at it, thinking it was extremely realistic.

"Why do you say that?" Laura smiled at him.

"By the way he was looking at you." Derek motioned her to elaborate.

"What else do you want me to say? I would catch him eyeing you when he thought you weren't looking –It was adorable actually. Just the way he looked at you, he's totally head over heels in love with you. I don't know if he knows it but I got to say, I wished someone looked at me like that." Derek flushed. Stiles couldn't be in love with him, not yet.

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you! Just believe me when I say the boy likes you, a lot. He'll come to you before you know it." Derek sighed, he liked Stiles a lot but love would be a little too much too soon.

"He said that he'll accept bribes, basically tokens of my appreciation to help persuade his decision." Laura had burst out laughing, making Derek chuckle. He hoped that Laura didn't realize that Derek coming with her market killed two birds with one stone: to spend time with Laura and look for a gift for Stiles. He knew the boy wasn't serious and probably didn't expect Derek to surprise him with anything but Derek could be a bit of a romantic if he wanted to be. He also knows Stiles would eat it up.

"Okay, I love him more and more everyday!" This made Derek smile more, it was odd for Laura to actually like any of his potential love interests.

"Glad to see you approve!" Laura grinned at him.

"So what are you getting him?" Derek gave her a confused looked. He should have known she would catch on.

"What do you mean?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! I know that's partially the reason you're here!" That's when Derek saw it, the black wolf and he immediately thought Sourwolf. He walked over to then booth where it was being displayed. It was about the size of puppy, maybe a little bigger. The wolf was jet black, giving the fur a bluish hint in the light. Then eyes were electric blue, with ears that stood straight up as straight up as if on alert.

"This is perfect!" Derek said loudly, indicating Laura to follow him. Picking the wolf he always gasped at how soft the fur was, it was completely perfect.

"A stuffed animal, seriously?" Derek nodded happily, giving the wolf his final inspection.

"Stiles told me one day that the key to woo him would be stuffed animals and chocolate." Laura gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you guys talk about exactly?"

"That doesn't matter but this is perfect. His children's story, which he has taken a very personal investment in, is about werewolves and this just would make a perfect gift." Laura just shook her head as they went towards the cash.

"Ah, Derek? You did look at the price right?" Derek never really thought about it, eyes widening at the price tag attached to the paw.

"It's worth it." He said immediately, all he had to think about is the smile Stiles will have on his face and it made it completely worth it.

* * *

Derek doesn't receive a text from Stiles about the wolf until lunch time the next day and Derek couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. He had stolen Stiles' locker combination from the records in the secretary's office when he got in that morning. He had excused himself from his class after he assigned seat work and broke into the young man's locker to lay out his surprise. Derek was more than impressed with himself and Stiles seemed to be at a loss for words. That's all Derek needed to know that the trouble has been worth it and now all he wanted to do was see Stiles but it wouldn't be happening this weekend.

Stiles was telling him about the weekend camping trip him and all his friends were going on and Derek couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was secretly hoping that he would see Stiles over the weekend to spend more time with one another. Get to see the boy's reaction when he starts telling Derek about finding the wolf but Derek guessed he would have to wait to see Stiles when the weekend was over.

"Who is she?" Derek snapped out of his train of thought, realizing he was in the teachers' lounge grinning at his phone.

"Pardon?" Derek asked, sending a quick text to Stiles about all those other boys leaving him gifts. Stiles clearly trying to make him jealous but he knew better.

"The way you're smiling, got to be some woman to get you to smile like that." Derek cleared his throat; things had just gotten a little awkward for him.

"He is." Derek said, enjoying the look on Mr. Whites face. Derek wasn't ashamed of his sexuality and felt no need to hide it from anyone, especially his coworkers. Although telling Mr. White that one of his top students was the one making Derek smile might make this extremely awkward.

"Oh—well good for you son. I must be off, papers to grade you know." The older man stood up, nodding briefly at Derek before leaving. Derek couldn't help but chuckle, he guessed he wouldn't be getting any more questions about who is making him smile anymore from Mr. White.

* * *

Derek was jolted awake by someone knocking on his door. Looking over at his clock he noticed it was just after midnight, who could be knocking at his door at this hour in the night. Maybe Laura had forgotten her keys when she went out earlier.

Leaving his room Derek looking across the hall seeing the light from Laura's television under the door, so it couldn't be her. Who is seriously at his door at this hour?

Reaching the door he opened it to see Stiles standing in front of him. Derek's heart immediately clenched at the sight in front of him. Stiles looked rung out. He was shivering slightly, only wearing a shirt and sweat pants. His skin was completely pale, almost ghostly with red, puffy circles around his eyes. He had been crying, the tear streaks glowing slightly under the night sky. Derek looked into the boy's eyes and his stomach dropped completely, they were dark, almost lifeless, sadness was the only thing that could be read from them.

Derek said the boys name and immediately had Stiles crashing into him, body wrecked full of sobs. Derek immediately put his arms around Stiles tightly, rubbing his back reassuringly. Derek became aware that he was holding Stiles in his arms at the entrance to his house with the door wide open.

He told Stiles that they need to move into the house. The boy lifted his head off Derek chest, one of his old university shirts soaked with tears. He leaned forward slightly passed Stiles to close the door behind him. Derek took the crying boys shaky hand and led him upstairs into his room.

He saw Laura at her doorway, worry written all over her face. Derek motioned for her to go back into her room; he didn't want her seeing Stiles like this. The boy will probably be embarrassed enough as it is in the morning; he didn't need her adding to it. She nodded and went back into her room, quietly closing the door.

He got Stiles to his bed and got situated. Derek was sat up against the headboard with Stiles head in his lap, body still shaking, sobs still choking out of him. Derek felt his own eyes start to fill up but managed to blink the tears away. He was never good with seeing people he cared about in pain. He started to rub the boys back lightly, running his hands through his hair, trying to calm him down.

Eventually Stiles had cried himself to sleep. Derek had looked at the clock and it was half past 1 in the morning. He tiredly lifted Stiles out his lap, hearing the boy whimper. He turned off his light and back under the sheets, making sure to cover Stiles as well. Within moments Stiles had his gangly limbs wrapped around Derek. Stiles' head was rested on Derek's chest, arm stretched across his abdomen and his legs completely wrapped or tangled up in Derek's. He was surprised at how comfortable he was. Hearing the Stiles' slow breathing was starting to lull him to sleep as well. The warmth coming from the younger man was comforting and completely unlike what he expected. Cuddling with Kate at night, she was always too hot, sometimes making Derek unbearably warm and sweaty. Stiles was like a slow burn, a gentle warmth that consumed Derek and put him at ease.

Derek felt himself slowly drift off, with the man who was turning his life upside down in his arms.

* * *

Derek woke up feeling the sunlight high on his face. He felt a little disoriented at first, this probably being the first time he slept in past seven in years. Derek had always been an early riser; he was the one to always haul his sister out of bed for school in the mornings. Derek went to shift slightly and realized there was another body pressed up against his. He had a small moment of freaking about what he had done and what exactly happened last night when he remembered seeing Stiles' crying face, it all flooded back. He looked down at the young man currently drooling on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful, so unlike what he looked like a few hours before.

He wasn't really surprised that sleeping in the same bed with Stiles was like sleeping with an octopus; Stiles' draped across his chest, he legs tangled up in Derek's. Derek was never much for cuddling, not that he didn't enjoy it cuddling. If how he felt at the moment was any indication of what future cuddles could bring, the he certainly would have no problem with cuddling. Kate was more of a love 'em and roll over kind of girl. The more Derek thought about it, Stiles was probably the complete opposite of Kate in almost every way.

Stiles had this aura around him, which brighten Derek's mood, no matter what it was. The boy makes him feel things that he didn't even know possible, things that he can't even begin to describe, things Kate had never made him feel. It made Derek wonder if he was ever in love with Kate to begin with? Sure he had been crushed when he caught her cheating on him but Kate was his first really serious relationship. He dated in high school but nothing was ever serious, he always wanted to keep people an arm's length away. Kate was the first person he let a little closer in but he never let her all the way in, mainly due to the fact she always kept Derek at an arm's length away from her and at the time it never bothered Derek.

Just comparing his feelings now; towards Stiles to the ones he had for Kate, he may have loved her but whatever this was, it was completely different.

"You think way too loudly." A voice rasped at him, feeling the vibration on his chest.

Derek chuckled slightly, he hadn't realized he'd been staring at the Stiles the entire time but he didn't even notice them boy move an itch. How long had he been awake?

"Well, you drool way too much." He saw Stiles smile, nuzzling into his chest, inhaling deeply. This made Derek grin.

"Comfy?" Derek asked and Stiles hummed under his breath nodding.

"I don't think I've slept so well in a very long time." Derek sighed in contentment, silently agreeing with Stiles, it had probably been the best night sleep he has had in along to as well, hence the over sleeping, to however late it was. Derek hadn't had the will to actually move his head to look at his alarm on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Derek immediately felt Stiles tense up and he really wanted to kick himself. Stiles had probably had forgotten about last night, at least for a few moments and Derek just did an awesome job at reminding him.

"I'm sorry, I didn—." Stiles cut him off.

"Derek, don't worry. Really it should be me apologizing to you, just randomly showing up like I did." Stiles started to move himself away from Derek but he tightened his grip he had around Stiles and pulled him even closer, if that was possible.

"I'm serious Derek, I'm really sorry and extremely embarrassed because wow I was a wreck last night, oh god!" Stile grabbed the sheet and buried his face in them. Derek chuckled, trying to grab the sheet from Stiles to uncover the boy.

"Stiles, seriously! I am really happy that you came to me. I know it was embarrassing." Stiles was struggling with Derek. He didn't miss the chuckle that Stiles let out; Derek will have to start tickling him soon and Stiles didn't want that.

"I want to be the person you come too." Stiles stopped fighting him.

"I want to be the person you come to for anything, especially for moments like that. I want to be that person for you." Derek finally uncovered Stiles and he saw the blush creeping up on the younger man's face. Stiles was grinning as he pushed himself up off Derek's chest, making himself eye level with Derek. They were inches apart and Stiles cupped the side of Derek's face.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered and leaned in, lips gently pressing against Derek's. It wasn't chaste or passionate but soft and just nice. The kiss wasn't hurried and intense like the one Derek initiated in the driveway a few nights prior. Stiles pulled back and it was Derek's turn to blush, he felt the hear creeping up his face, especially under Stiles intense gaze.

"You know," Stiles started rubbing his thumb over Derek's cheek.

"You're so adorable with bed head." Derek groaned and slide down more into the bed, pulling the sheets over his head. Stiles jumped on him, straddling his waist.

"… and even cuter when you blush." Stiles laughed and got off the bed. Derek threw the blankets off the bed himself and hopped out of bed. Stiles eyes immediately connected to Derek's bare chest and Derek couldn't help but smirk.

"See something you like?" Derek watched Stiles flush as he went to his clothes to grab a pair sweats and old t-shirt for both him and Stiles.

"Here, take these and take a shower, I'll make some breakfast!" Stiles grabbed the clothes from his hand, giving Derek and grateful look. Derek hated staying in clothes he slept in, especially ones he wore the whole day previously.

"Are you trying to say I smell?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying; no go before I have to throw you in there myself." Stiles stuck out his tongue and turned around the leave the room.

"It's directly across the hall, you can't miss it." Stiles grunted and Derek laughed shrugging on his shirt and pulling up his sweats.

Downstairs in the kitchen Derek saw Laura leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of tea in her hands.

"Morning," She smiled into her cup.

"What are you smiling at?" Derek asked.

"Well this is probably the first time in a very long time that you have slept passed seven in the morning." Derek already knew this, didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"What makes it so smile worthy?" Laura took another sip.

"Well it's because you had your man in bed with you." Derek tried not to smile too much at the idea of Stiles being his man.

"Well, it's not like I could kick him out."

"Like you wanted too! I poked my head in earlier; you guys were so snuggled up against each other it was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen." Derek felt a flush come to his cheeks

"Whatever." Derek went over to the fridge to see what he could possibly have for breakfast; he knew Stiles would want something healthy for breakfast even though Derek wanted the greasiest thing alive.

"Where is he too now?" Laura asked. Derek took various fresh fruits and started to wash them in the sink. A fruit salad with yogurt, granola and maybe some toast.

"In the shower, he probably needs one after last night." Laura hummed in agreement.

"Did he say anything, about what happened?" Derek shook his head.

"It probably had something to do with those friends of his." Derek put emphasis on friends, making sure the sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

"Not so friendly?"

"No they aren't. From what I understand they don't outwardly pick on him but they tease, make jokes about him being gay and all that jazz, but that is all the same shit to me." Laura gave a noise in agreement and came along side Derek and started to cut the fruit into chunks and put them in the bowl.

"Do you think that's what happened this time?" Laura asked and Derek was wondering the same thing. Derek doesn't think Stiles would ever get that upset over some simple teasing. Derek guessed they either brought it into a whole level or Stiles finally decided to tell them to lay off and things got out of hand. Derek secretly hoped it was the latter, he hoped Stiles put them in their place.

"I don't know. I hope Stiles finally decided to pick up for himself though, there is no reason why that boy should have to deal with that on a daily basis, from anyone." Derek sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Laura cut up the rest of the pineapple.

"What's for breakfast?" Stiles entered with a grin on his face.

"Fruit salad." Stiles made a pleased noise, like Derek figured he would.

"You're just in time." Laura said, thrusting the bowl full of toss fruits into Stiles' hands.

"Be a doll and bring that to the table." Stiles grinned at her, knowing that Laura was putting on her hard ass routine. Stiles was catching on to her pretty fast.

Breakfast was a pretty quiet affair, the three of them ate in silence, other than the little quips that Laura and Stiles both made at Derek. Stiles' mainly centered on the fact that Derek knew what fruit was, which made Laura snort.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two love birds to talk; I got a few errands to run." Laura said standing up to take her dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." This made Stiles snort and Derek just laughed. It was kind of scary how well these two seemed to take to each other.

There was a few moment of silence where Stiles was staring down at his bowl, rolling a grape back and forth with his spoon.

"Did you want to talk about what happened?" Derek asked quietly. Stiles sighed and leaned back into his chair, abandoning the spoon and the grape.

"You don't have too, just letting you know that if you need to talk, I am here for you." Stiles smiled.

"Its fine and I do want to talk about it." Derek gave Stiles a reassuring smile, reaching over the table to put his hand over his.

"I guess it started when I told Scott I was gay." Stiles said. Derek knew he wasn't going to like Scott after this, not that he had a high opinion of him before.

"Before he was, well he was my best friend. It was literally us against the world. He was my only friend, literally my only friend." Derek frowned, he really couldn't imagine how alone Stiles must have felt, still feels.

"I am a weird person, not crazy weird but the weird most people don't like or try to avoid. My outbursts, my personality, my quirks and literally how I manage to vibrate to wherever I go kind of repeal people. Not Scott though, we always kind of fit together, it was like all these things that people didn't like about me, all the insecurities I had about myself didn't faze Scott. He didn't notice them."

"Until now, until he found out you were gay…" Derek finished Stiles' thought and the boy nodded.

"I just don't understand what changed? I have always been the same person. Sure he knows a few more details about my personal life but how does that change anything? I am still the same person I have always been! Why does who I crawl into bed with at night matter to him? It shouldn't!" Stiles' voice was rising, Derek didn't blame the boy for being so mad, he was raging for Stiles.

"I mean, Derek. He was there. There when my mother died. He held me, was with me every day, I honestly don't think I could have ever made it through what I did without Scott. Now that's all gone down the drain, a friendship that means everything to me is gone." Derek brought his other had to Stiles' and squeezed both of them gently.

"Tell me what happened last night Stiles." Derek the boy was getting caught up in all these emotions, Derek needed for him to press on so he could figure out how to help him.

"Scott changed when he met Allison. He was the same person sure but he was never there. I spent a lot of time alone, I tried making new friends but that is something I was never good at. I got jealous, I know that's a normal thing to feel but it was unwarranted. I hated Allison at first and when I got to know her it killed me to like her as much as I did. I felt like I was left in the dust and I still feel like that a lot of the time but I moved past it. I know things change when you meet someone like Allison." Derek gave Stiles a confused look.

"Someone who you know is the one. The one you constantly think about, the one that makes you feel things you've never felt before, the one that challenges you in ways you never knew you could be challenged, the one who drives you crazy but you still love them in every moment, the one you can't seem to breathe properly without, the one you feel like is half of yourself and that's Allison for Scott. Who am I to take that away from him? Make him choose or cause conflict in that. I don't want him to stand between him and his happiness." Derek's stomach was in complete knots. He wanted to be Stiles' Allison. More importantly, he wanted Stiles to be his.

"I never said anything, I swallowed my jealousy and all my feelings of abandonment and things got a little better but it'll never be what it was before. Then I told him I was gay and he literally changed the subject Derek, acted like I never said anything. Then things got drastically worse and kind of spiraled downwards until last night, when I had enough." Derek could help before feel proud of Stiles at the thought of him finally standing up for himself against Scott. Someone needed to knock him down a few pegs.

"I know I come off a passive person and let myself be walked all over. I'm not, I have patience and I knew Scott was having trouble with this and I was waiting for him to come to me, for him to tell me what was on his mind. He saw the gift you left in the locker yesterday and he got extremely upset." Derek tensed at the thought of Scott knowing Stiles was seeing someone or potentially seeing someone. He knew that he didn't give anything away by the note but it would put a lot of heat on Stiles for all his friends to know there was someone in his life.

"Scott had started to throw it in my face, in front of everyone, not caring if I wanted anyone knowing about what he saw. He said that I was different, that I was this new me and I called him out. Asked him how would he know? How he is never around and if it wasn't with Allison, I never saw him. I told him that I had a hard time accepting my sexuality, at first and he knew that but it never seemed to care to him. That he watched the others poke fun at me at my expense. That if it never involved his precious Allison, it didn't matter." Stiles sighed, knowing that was probably the wrong to say at the time. Derek guessed it was because Allison seemed like volatile subject for the both of them.

"He snapped and grabbed me the collar of my shirt, telling me not to talk about Allison and then I snapped. The first thing he says after all that was Allison, defending Allison. I pushed him off me and then he says it." Stiles paused, blinking away tears that were starting to form.

"He said, 'you think I asked to have you turn gay on me'. I told him he didn't have to worry about that from now and I left. You know where I ended up." Stiles shrugged in defeat.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard this must be for you right now." Stile gave him a small smile but Derek knew Stiles didn't really want anyone sympathy.

"Do you know what you're going to do about your relationship with Scott? I can tell you I am not his biggest fan but this friendship is important to you and I bet it is important to him as well. It just got lost a long with way." Stiles shrugged making Derek frowned.

"I know I should talk to him. That would be the mature thing to do but I'm tired of doing the mature thing. I just want to be angry and punch Scott in the face. I want to be upset and just say whatever comes to my mind and spit it at him like he did to me. I'm tired of being the one to always act like an adult and have to simmer down and be the voice of reason." Derek nodded. He understood he really did. It came with being Laura's brother. It sucked being the one with the level head and fighting all your urges just freak out, just like everyone else.

"Give it some time. Fight it out some more if you're given the chance. You have a lot of pent up emotions that you still need to get out. You don't need to be the responsible one, not this time." Stiles nodded, releasing his hands from Derek to run over his head, letting out a large sigh.

"I'm kind of rotted that my weekend away was ruined too. It's been a while since I got a chance to get out of here, even if it was a couple of miles away." It hit Derek then, he knew what he could do to cheer Stiles up.

"Let's go on a road trip." Stiles gave him a you're-crazy-look.

"No I'm serious. I mean, everyone still thinks you're out of town, I have nothing to do and your weekend won't be completely ruined." Derek was already planning everything out.

"Derek, seriously we really—"

"I've heard enough, it's already decided." Derek put his hand up, stopping Stiles' protests.

"I'm assuming you grabbed your things before you left." Stiles nodded.

"Good, now you're going to go to your Jeep, get a proper change of clothes, even though you look way to good in my old college shirt. I'm going to get a bag packed and call Laura to tell her what I'm up too." Stiles sighed, a smirk forming on his lips.

"There is no point in arguing is there?" Derek shook his head.

"No point." Stiles grinned, hopping up from his chair and ran over to Derek and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you!" Derek grinned, hugging back.

"No problem."

The boy broke the embrace a few moments later and Stiles hurried over to the door to head to his Jeep.

"Where are we going exactly?" Derek gave him and mischievous grin.

"It's a surprise." Stiles rolled his eyes and left the house.

Derek knew exactly where he should take Stiles.

It was going be perfect.

* * *

**Authors Note:** That's all she wrote. I hope to have an update when I can! I have Finals in threes and then I start clinical. Let's hope I have time, even if I have to sacrifice some sleep! Thanks for reading! Please review! Any feedback is welcome. :)


	7. Need

**Authors Note**: Okay, so I know it has been a long time and I am so very sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update. My clinical was something I didn't anticipate being as hard and demanding as it was. I found that the nights I had off when I wasn't at the hospital or at my job, I was completely zapped and spent most of my time napping. Now that it is over with, I have spent the last couple of days hammering out this chapter which I am pretty happy about. It has lots of fluff and cuteness. I tried my lame attempts at humor so I hope you guys find it funny too. I want to say to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome and thank you so much for your feedback because it really does help. It drives me to write more and faster when I know there are so many of you guys willing to read the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Need

_Stiles_

Stiles knew that this was a bad idea. Not like the 'I just won't do my homework tonight' kind of idea. This kind of idea could end badly in so many ways. What if his dad saw him back in town? His dad knew that Stiles was supposed to be at the lake having a great time. What if he saw Stiles driving around town with his teacher in his Jeep? Which was another thing Stiles was worried about; didn't these types of relationships have to be kept secret? Not that he was assuming that this was a relationship but he knows what people will think. It wasn't like they were going to still be in town either way so Stiles guessed that really didn't matter much after all. It's not like they were doing anything illegal.

Just extremely frowned upon.

Stiles wondered if anyone tried contacting his father after what happened last night? What if his father was expecting him? Stiles thought if the Sheriff was, his father probably would have called by now. Having his 'friends' slip that he came back into town early to his father or anyone that would tell would be a disaster. He'd then have to explain where he disappeared too for the entire weekend. Stiles would have to contact someone that was left at the lake, he best bet was Danny.

After grabbing a change of clothes from his Jeep, Stiles went back in the Hale residence and headed straight up to the bathroom to change out of Derek's clothes. He reluctantly shed the older man's clothes hoping that the smell of him lingered on his skin. Stiles wondered if he could somehow steal Derek's shirt without him noticing, he wasn't completely opposed to wearing it around, forever.

Looking at himself in the mirror he grinned slightly wearing the red hoodie he bought for the dinner at the Hales earlier that week. Stiles wondered if Derek liked him in the hoodie. It got him a kiss before and maybe he'll be just as lucky. This time he was more interested in prolonging that experience instead of the surprise attack Derek gave him a few nights previously. It had been pretty one sided and Stiles needed to show off his non-existent skills.

Stiles sent a text to Danny asking how things were. Stiles wondered what had happened after he left. It could have gone one of two ways, they would be happy Stiles was finally gone or the gravity of the whole argument ruined the night. Either way Stiles felt really bad for Danny, leaving him there as a fifth wheel while he got to sleep in Derek's arms. Stiles explained to Danny that he was okay and he was with the guy he told him about. He mentioned they were going to take a trip out of town to get Stiles mind off what had happened. He asked him to cover for him if they all went back into town early and his father found out they were all back, if he could anyways.

Waking up to Derek was something that Stiles could get used too. Outside of the completely embarrassing reason why he was lying in Derek's arms in the first place. Waking up to him gave Stiles the most amazing feeling in the world. A sense of calm and warmth he never felt before. It wasn't the normal butterflies and tumbling stomach that Derek normally gave him. This was something deeper, a contentment he never felt before.

Stiles was awake before Derek, listening to his slow breathing and heartbeat. Stiles realized he had drooled over Derek's chest but he could seem to care at the time. He was just breathing Derek's scent, leaving him in this daze. He realized when Derek was awake, the older man didn't tense like Stiles thought he would but seemed to relax even more, which gave Stiles the butterflies he was actually starting to become accustom too.

Stiles heard Derek call out to him from his room. Stiles sighed taking in his form, nodding in agreement with how he looked. Stiles grabbed Derek's shirt leaving the bathroom putting the shirt up to his face, inhaling Derek's scent one last time.

Derek was in the room stuffing clothes into a duffle bag

"I talked to Laura letting her know that we are going on a little road trip." Derek smiled up at Stiles, making the younger boys heart flutter in his chest.

"Oh? What did she say?" Stiles asked.

"Too use protection." Stiles turned beet red.

"She said she didn't want to have to deal with a pregnant teenager." Stiles shook his head laughing.

"Who says you're going to get that lucky?" Stiles challenged.

"I never, she did."

"Well, she's wrong; if anyone is coming back pregnant it'll be you!" This made Derek chuckled making him give Stiles a 'is that so' look.

"Where are we going to exactly anyways?" Stiles said changing the subject, handing over Derek's shirt, regretfully. He needed a change in topic because Stiles was so disgustingly attracted to this man it really didn't matter in what way he had this man, only that he had him.

In a pure physical sense at least.

"It's a surprise! Trust me." Derek took the shirt and just ended up stuffing that into his bag as well. Stiles eyed it carefully, knowing he'll concoct a way to get that shirt into his bag without Derek noticing.

"I don't know Mr. Hale," Stiles smiled.

"You could be leading me into a trap. Then take advantage of me." Derek rolled his eyes grabbing his duffle from the bed. He started to usher Stiles out of the room

"I'm pretty sure it would take a special kind of person to take advantage of you." Stiles knew it was true. This whole road trip thing was probably the most spontaneous thing he has ever done—with an almost stranger at least. Not that Derek was completely a stranger but Stiles didn't know him as much as he would like.

"Well, if there was anyone to take advantage of me. I'd be okay if it was you." Stiles winked at the older man, basking in the fact that he was making Derek blush.

It blew Stiles mind a little that he would ever say something like this to Derek. Never in a million years had that he'd ever thought that he would be standing in Derek's house, about to go on some sort of road trip with him. If he had learned this information back in September he probably would have laughed in the face of whoever told him. Here he was though, standing in Derek's house flirting with him, getting ready to leave on this road trip.

"Well, keep wearing that hoodie and I just might have too." Derek quickly recovered making Stiles blush again. He wondered if there was ever going to be different shade other than red come to either of their cheeks. Stiles rejoiced a little inside, he was right about the hoodie.

"Come on, we got a decent drive ahead of us so we should really get on the road." Stiles made sure he had everything before he exited the Hale residence, heading over to his Jeep. He unlocked the door so Derek could throw his stuff in the back.

"I hope you're a safe driver. Just so you know I don't make a good passenger." Stiles rolled his eyes slightly.

"Great you're one of those." Derek smacked Stiles shoulder playfully.

"Hey! Now there is no touching the driver!" Derek smacked Stiles again.

"I said quit it!"

"Well, start moving and I will!"

* * *

Stiles always loved a long drive. He found driving always cleared his thoughts; he'd often go for drives himself when he needed to clear his head when things became too much. He found while he was still discovering himself he went for drives often, when things got to blurry and the lines Stiles made for himself got crossed.

Stiles could easily tell that Derek didn't like long drives. He could actually feel the restlessness radiate off the man. The way the man would fiddle with everything he could get his hands on and reposition himself in the seat every few minutes. He was acting more like Stiles than Stiles was.

"Okay, you're making me anxious." Stiles blurted once Derek started to motion that he was going to move again.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, giving Derek a glance. The man almost seemed small, which when Stiles thought about it almost seemed impossible. Derek was such a big guy but right now, he was holding himself slightly and almost seemed nervous.

"Due to popular belief just because I am older and just a tad more experienced, doesn't mean I don't get nervous, especially in close proximity to the guy who I happen to like." Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it, not sure of what to say exactly. He never really thought about it, how this all affected Derek. He knew the man had a lot to lose by this relationship and how it affected him that way. It was the first time it really dawned on Stiles that Derek was in the exact same position as he was in. He was nervous just like Stiles, so unsure of everything, whatever this was. They really didn't know each other, not like they should before they really decide something as serious as the possibility of dating. Stiles knew he was attracted to Derek and Stiles automatically assumed vice versa but what about the rest? The emotional part.

Stiles really hoped that were compatible.

"An ice breaker!" Stiles said suddenly.

"What?" Derek gave him a confused look.

"Well, we are both nervous so let's do a little ice breaker. I mean this is the first time we have been by ourselves to actually talk, you as Derek, not my teacher and me as just crazy Stiles, not your student." Stiles nodded to himself. It was a good idea, they needed something to get the magic flowing, if there was any but Stiles highly doubted there will be anything lacking in that department.

"What did you have in mind?"

"20 questions! I know, not that creative but it'll help each other get to know each other a little more." Derek nodded in agreement, turning his body towards Stiles.

"So who goes first?" Derek asked and Stiles grinned.

"It might as well be me, it was my idea." Stiles thought for a moment. He knew that there was so many obvious questions he wanted to ask Derek. They seemed to be too intense to really start off with so maybe something simple to start.

"What would you do with a million dollars?" Derek laughed loudly.

"Out of all the things you could ask me you ask what I would spend my money on." Derek shook his head.

"Well there is a method to my logic okay and plus there is a lot to learn about what a person does with their money! Also got to know I'll be covered when my sugar daddy wins the lotto." Stiles winked over at Derek. Stiles meant what he said about what people do with their money. Stiles knew if he had too much money on his hands he would definitely share the wealth.

"Let's see…" Derek pondered for a minute.

"I would definitely give some to my sister, for all she has done for me." Stiles knew about the fire that took their parents when they were teenagers, Stiles was only a kid at the time but he guessed it was Derek and Laura against the world after that.

"I would make sure the people in my life were cared for and had everything they needed. I would probably do the obvious things like get rid of my debt and make sure I am financially secure." Stiles nodded, it was pretty practical. If this were Stiles he would make sure his dad didn't have to worry about anything after he retired.

"I also if I could afford too would like to rebuild my home." Stiles felt his stomach drop, he had forgotten that the remains of the Hale house were still there, almost like a constant reminder of what had happened

"Do you think that's weird?" Derek asked.

"Never, that's your home. Nothing changes that." Stiles reach over reassuringly touching Derek's leg giving him a smile.

"I know what happened there and I'll never forget but it was theirs and I would love to have it back; for my family and their families." Things were silent for a moment and Stiles wasn't sure what to say exactly. He knew there weren't any words in the English language or any language for that matter to make the feeling of losing someone better.

"I guess it is my turn now, although I did just ask you that question." Derek said a little sadly, realizing he had wasted a question.

"Nah, its okay, that was a like a sub question, didn't really count." Stiles smiled over at him.

"I'm an open book! Shoot!"

"Have you ever laughed so hard you peed yourself?" Stiles stared at Derek in utter disbelief.

"Is that seriously your question? Why would you ever want to know that?" Derek smirked.

"I have my reasons! Now answer!" Stiles groaned.

"Okay, yes! One time but it actually couldn't be helped." Derek motioned for Stiles explain and Stiles chuckled slightly at the memory

"Okay, so I really had to pee. It was me and Scott and we were running home from that summer carnival thing that always have on the go. Anyways, Scott bet me I couldn't drink ten sodas so needless to say I proved him wrong." Stiles had almost exploded due to the amount of carbonization but that was minor details.

"Naturally." Derek commented.

"So, we were running him, mostly because I had to pee, very badly and I am not one for public restrooms, at all. I was running alongside of Scott and I look over at him just in time to see him run directly into a light pole." Derek snickered and Stiles himself started laughing again at the memory.

"I laughed so hard that I pissed myself and you know what to this day it was worth it." Scott had tried to tease Stiles about it but Stiles always reminded him of why he was laughing so hard to begin with and it usually shut him up.

"Wow, I wish I could have seen it." Derek said.

"Well, just keep your eye out; Scott hasn't gotten any less klutzy so he is bound to trip up sometime." Lacrosse practice was always priceless.

"That would turn out so well. A teacher laughing at a student tripping up and falling on their face." Stiles could picture Derek doing that but it would look bad, it would be hilarious but bad.

"Who says you have to be a nice teacher?" Derek gave him a look.

"Okay, okay, let's just hope you can control your urge to laugh for when it does happen and you see it." Derek nodded.

"Your turn now Stiles! Make it a good one." Stiles thought for a moment, he was going to make this one ridiculous.

"If you had a vagina for a day, what would be the first thing you do with it?" Derek gave Stiles a look that said he wasn't even surprised that this is what Stiles called a good question.

"I'd pee." Stiles burst out laughing.

"You'd pee." Out of all the things he could do with a vagina, he would want to pee first.

"Of course, I would want to see the difference. There has got to be some difference, right?" Stiles couldn't believe Derek was serious about this.

"Okay, you're weird. Too even think about the difference between males and females peeing and what it would feel like is a little weird."

"Oh and asking me what I would do with a vagina isn't?" Touché.

"But to pee though? Why not have sex or masturbate? I'm not going to lie, I always wondered about that multiple orgasm stuff." Stiles didn't believe that one person could experience that much pleasure.

"Well, it's not like I could find anyone willing to have sex with a man who has a vagina."

"I would." Stiles blurted.

"I thought you strictly on a man diet Stiles." Derek teased him.

"Well, I would, as long as you looked like you. I could over look where my penis goes." Stiles then realized that he just openly admitted to Derek that he would like to have sex with him, penis or vagina.

"Are you trying to say that want to have sex with me Stiles?" Stiles felt his ears start to burn.

"Well, no—I mean yes. Hypothetically yes. I mean, seriously. Look at yourself. You're extremely good looking and I am a warm blooded teenage male. I would be flat out lying if I said I never thought about it." Stiles babbled and Derek only laughed.

"I understand Stiles, and extremely flattered." Stiles only nodded, trying to regain some focus on the road before he drives them into a ditch.

"Besides," Derek continued, "I can't help to admit that I have thought about you in some compromising positions as well." Stiles was literally going to drive off the road. Derek had thought about them having sex. Has Derek ever masturbated to Stiles because Stiles has masturbated to Derek, a lot.

"Such as." Stiles managed to squeak out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stiles nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes I would really like to know." Derek just laughed and Stiles scowled a little.

"You can't just leave a guy hanging like that. That isn't fair!"

"Well they are my fantasies Stiles." Fantasies. Derek had used fantasies and Stiles in the same sentence.

"Fine, but just so you know you'll never get to hear what goes on up in this brain of mine, your loss." Stiles wasn't above a little bit of blackmail.

"I'll leave you with this. One particular fantasy included your mouth and the christening of the desk in my classroom." Stiles literally swerved into the next lane.

"Oh god, okay, next question, please." Derek laughed loudly bringing his hand over and resting it on Stiles' neck, squeezing it gently.

"Okay, I'll keep this one safe. Do you ever see yourself getting married and/or having children?" Stiles blessed the heavens right now because if Derek had to go any farther he would have had to pull over and try not to jump him.

"Definitely." Stiles answered.

"Wow, no hesitation there." Derek said surprised.

"Is that bad thing? I mean it's not like I want a child now. I don't believe that a person should raise a child until they can support one. Trust me, a few shifts at the library stocking shelves isn't going to cut it." That is one thing Stiles didn't want to sacrifice was his want for having a child or two running around him.

"No it's not a bad thing; I'm just surprised about how sure you are." Derek smiled at him. Stiles felt warmth in his stomach. He wondered if Derek wanted a family.

"I just love kids; I just want to share with them everything I have learned. I don't want to be one of those people who raise a child because they have too. I want to pass on the things I've learned in life, teaching them about the wonders of living and hardships you got to face. A part of me feels like I need to share that with someone and be with a person who understands and wants the same thing." Stiles looked over Derek. The older man was giving Stiles a look he couldn't quite decipher. Not Stiles could really pinpoint Derek's emotions anyways. The man always seemed escape Stiles sometimes and it was hard for him to tell what Derek was feeling and thinking.

"So is that a requirement? For all your future men?" Stiles knew it would be crazy unrealistic to expect that of a person, at this time in someone`s life.

"No, I mean that is such a big thing for the future, to ask someone to make sure a big decision right now in their lives would be unrealistic and selfish. I would like someone to have an open mind about the idea but no not a requirement." Derek hummed in agree me. It made Stiles wonder.

"Do you like kids?" Stiles knew that would he was using up one his questions but the suspense of wondering if Derek wanted children or not was killing Stiles.

"I think I'll like my kids." Derek said and Stiles felt his heart sink just a little.

"I mean, if I plan to have any but honestly kids just don't like me at all. I kind of freeze up and get awkward and it's just a huge mess. I'd have to have a baby whisperer or someone like you as my partner if I were to ever have kids." Stiles laughed, Derek was almost dead on. Stiles can't remember one time where he had to stop holding a baby because they wouldn't settle down. They always seemed to immediately fall asleep in Stiles' arms. Maybe he was the baby whisperer.

"Okay my turn again! Do you like spontaneity or stability?" Stiles sucked in, making a hissing noise.

"Ouch, that is a hard one!" Derek nodded.

"I'd have to say, a bit of both? If that's allowed? I mean, without a bit of spontaneity life would be completely boring and we would never be on this little road trip to god knows where. Stability is nice too. It's nice to know where you stand with things and people. I think a healthy mix of both makes for a happy Stiles."

"I agree too, can't have things getting out of hand or boring. Plus, a happy Stiles is what makes the world go around." Derek teased Stiles a little, which seemed to be one of the things Derek loved to do.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You're so funny. I got a bit of a personal one for you now." Stiles hoped Derek didn't mind because this one has been churning in Stiles' mind for a while now. Seeing Derek nod, Stiles continued.

"Have you ever had feelings for another man before?" There was a silence in the car for a few moments, Stiles was holding his breath, feeling like he went a little too far and too personal.

"I-I have always known I have liked men. I don't really like to put a label on myself because then there are expectations society puts on a person under certain labels." Stiles nodded, letting Derek know he understood which he did. If a person were straight, certain things were expected of them. If a person was gay, stereotypes and other labels are also forced on them as well. He could understand Derek not wanting to be a part of that.

"But no, you are the first guy that I have had more than a physical attraction too. I think it's why I am so nervous around you. It's just a side of myself I have never really explored. I have only had one serious relationship before this and that was with a girl, you're like uncharted territory." Stiles snorted.

"Literally." Stiles never knew why but sometimes he felt ashamed of that fact that he was a virgin. He knew it wasn't an uncommon thing for a guy to be a virgin at his age. He felt like it should have been something he should have experienced already but he would always reassure himself that he wanted to wait for the right person. He didn't have to love them but just have someone that made him feel comfortable enough with himself to have that sort of intimacy with someone.

"It's not a bad thing you know?" Derek smiled over at Stiles.

"It makes it special. For you and the person you're with. Well, as long as they treat you right." Derek said a little warningly. Stiles couldn't help but think about how he already knew that Derek would treat him right, make it right for him, for the both of them.

"Got too find my prince charming then I guess." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek and the older man rolled his eyes.

"Okay, since you asked a personal question, it is my turn." Stiles couldn't help but think 'oh god', he wondered what Derek would ask him.

"What's your real name?"

"What do you mean?" Derek froze for a second.

"Stiles, that isn't your name right? Please tell me that isn't your name? Cause I will feel ultra embarrassed if I picked up on that wrong." Stiles felt efficiently awkward right now.

"Stiles isn't my name…" Stiles paused.

"…But," Derek finished for him.

"I don't tell anyone my real name." There was an awkward silence for a moment before Derek spoke up again

"It can't be that bad." Stiles wished that were true but it was really bad.

"It is. Scott doesn't even know what it is; I've refused to tell anyone." Derek sighed.

"You will tell me, it'll only be a matter of time." Stiles laughed.

"Don't hold your breath." Stiles was honestly surprised that Derek never even bothered to check the school records, Stiles was sure that his name was there but he could be wrong.

"Okay, so because you didn't tell me what your name was I get to ask you an inappropriate question." Derek spoke up suddenly.

"What is your biggest turn on?" Derek asked before Stiles could even tell him no question was inappropriate, except for maybe that one because Stiles was going to flat out embarrass himself.

"You're going to lose your positive opinion of me after this." Derek's smile turned into a grimace.

"It doesn't have anything to do with poop do it?" Stiles laughed.

"No, there is no defecation involved." Derek sighed in relief.

"Good because if there was, I don't want to know. That is something we can file under the column of things to not discuss." Stiles chuckled nervously and actually broke out into a sweat. He was actually going to tell Derek this.

"It's more like the idea of something then it is a specific thing—or maybe it is a specific thing. I don't really know." Derek gave Stiles a confused look.

"Claiming."

"What?"

"Claiming, as in like marking someone as yours." Stiles said nervously.

"Oh."

"Oh god, you totally think I'm some weird freak." If stiles wasn't driving he would have buried his head in his hands and never look at Derek again.

"I don't think you're some weird freak but you're going to have to elaborate a little." Derek had a smirk to his face and Stiles knew he was setting himself up for the most awkward explanation of his life.

"It's like having bareback sex with someone and having them ejaculate in you, to have them left in you, marking you as theirs. Leaving hickeys on that person's body, letting other people know that the person in particular is taken. Like I said it's more of the idea of something. I guess being owned by someone, not in the slave sense but being dominated by someone to a certain extent. I have no idea if I am explaining this right." Stiles took a deep breath; Derek totally thought he was into all that kinky stuff.

"So you like your partner to be possessive over you, dominating you in ways that stakes his claim to you." That was such an easier way to say that, Stiles wished he has said that first.

"That sounds about right." Stile refused to look in Derek's direction, afraid to see the look of disgust written on his.

"I need you to pull over Stiles." Stiles was starting to freak out now. Derek was actually so disgusted that he needed to get out of the Jeep. Stiles could actually cry right now, he has managed to fuck this up before it even started. If he was completely honestly with himself, there was no way he wasn't going to try with Derek. Stiles couldn't turn his back on something that felt so right.

Now he had ruined it with his crazy sex fantasies.

Stiles started to pull over to the shoulder of the road. The Jeep came to a screeching stop when Stiles leaned back in his seat, not even daring to look at Derek. He was trying to come up with some words to fix this, to make it better, to make Derek seem more comfortable with the information Stiles had just told him. Stiles was actually at a loss for words, maybe this whole twenty questions was a bad idea.

"God Derek, I'm so sor—" Stiles was cut off my Derek grabbing him by the back of the head and smashing their lips together. Stiles let out a pathetic whimper and Derek let out a full on groan into Stiles' mouth, sending shivers right down Stiles spine.

This kiss was a lot different from their last one, this one was much more aggressive and Stiles was given a chance to return it. Once he got his bearings Stiles reached up running his hand through Derek's hair tugging at it playfully. Derek groaned into his mouth again, nipping at Stiles' bottom lip, running his tongue over the sensitive skin, almost asking for Stiles acceptance. Stiles parted his lips slightly and that was all the invitation that Derek need before he plunged his tongue into Stiles mouth, massaging their tongues together. Stiles groaned kissing Derek just as feverishly back, letting his hands fall to the other mans developed chest.

"I hope that was okay, I keep doing that too you but I couldn't hold it back anymore. I needed you." Derek said breathless when they broke apart, voice deep and husky.

Stiles was panting, trying to get catch his breath.

"That was more than okay, feel free to do that as much as you want." Stiles grinned at Derek's face lighting up.

"Good because if we talk anymore about sex and I keep having thoughts about all the different ways I can claim you we will get into a car accident because I'll end up jumping you." Derek said seriously and Stiles kind of gaped at him. Derek just smiled leading forward pressing a light kiss on Stiles bottom lip.

"We should get back on the road, you need to take the next exit, and we still got another couple of hours before we get there." Stiles nodded dumbly, putting the Jeep back in drive, driving back onto the highway towards the exit.

Stiles' mind was blown. Derek just kissed him again and Stiles had actually gotten a chance to return the favour. He knew this hoodie was good luck.

Stiles wondered how many more kisses he could get out of Derek before the day ended.

* * *

It was mid afternoon before Stiles pulled into a restaurant just off the highway.

"Okay, I really need to eat, I am wasting away here." Derek rolled his eyes, undoing his seat belt.

"Yeah, you look it." He teased. Stiles gave him an offended look.

"Are you calling me fat? 'Cause that's mean Derek, we all can't be photo shopped like you." Derek snorted.

"If only getting abs were as easy and clicking a few buttons." Derek raised his shirt a little and Stiles tried his hardest to look away.

"Put your shirt down. I'm hungry; I can't be distracted right now." Derek laughed letting the hem his shirt go and opened up the car door.

"I'm not my fault you're easy." Derek chuckled to himself and Stiles stopped just outside his car.

"You take that back."

"I will when you learn to function properly when you see my abs." Stiles crossed his arms, he was not impressed. Last time he checked, Derek had made HIM pull over because he couldn't control himself.

"Well how about the next you get the urge to kiss me, express someone self control because you might come of a little too easy." Derek laughed which didn't impress Stiles one bit.

"Maybe people should have called you Sourwolf instead of Stiles, seems to be more fitting right now." Stiles poked him harshly in the chest.

"I don't like you." Stiles stalked off into the restaurant, leaving Derek laughing as he caught up with Stiles.

They had continued asking each other questions after they pulled back onto the road and Stiles was surprised at how willing Derek was to answer all his questions, not that he had much trouble before but the game had just morphed into Stiles asking endless amounts of questions with Derek sneaking a few every now and then.

Just because Stiles was an ass and decided to continued the sexual questioning. He had asked Derek what turned him on and to Stiles delight he found out that Derek liked being in control and liked to talk dirty. Stiles couldn't help but flashback to the wet dream he had of him and Derek and how scarily accurate it seemed which really didn't bother Stiles because he found it extremely hot.

Stiles then asked him if he was a boxers or briefs guy and Stiles got boxer briefs which made him happy because he heard that men who wore boxer tended to smell badly downstairs faster than men who didn't. Plus briefs themselves could potentially be hot but Stiles always associated them with the underwear he wore as a kid. He never wanted to combine those two things.

Just out of curiosity Stiles asked Derek if liked PDA, which to Stiles' surprise Derek did. Not that they'd be able to show it, at least while they were in town. Derek said he wasn't into heavy petting or making out in front of people but he didn't mind kisses and hand holding, the innocent stuff. Stiles found himself agreeing, it seemed different when you had a person to do these things with. When Stiles was single (although he keeps reminding himself he technically still is) he thought it was annoying that couples did that stuff, it was like they flaunted what they had but now Stiles didn't see it that way. It was more of just showing the other person affection in a simple way and Stiles couldn't help but fall in love with the idea of holding Derek's hand as they'd walk through a park together or across a beach.

Once they got seated Stiles started flipping through the menu until he found exactly what he wanted: curly fries. Curly fries have been his favourite food since he was a child. His mother brought him to this restaurant outside of Beacon Hills; the name was Minnie's Diner. It has long since closed down but its where Stiles tried curly fries for the first time and it's what started the most unhealthy addiction he has ever had.

"Know what you're going to get?" Derek asked and Stiles pondered whether he should give him the silent treatment or not. As a joke of course, he wasn't actually upset with Derek and he liked him way more than he should for the time that he knew him. It couldn't hurt to have Derek suck up to him a little.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Stiles I was only kidding." Stiles knew that but he was getting too much enjoyment from Derek pleading at him. Stiles shrugged his shoulders again and Derek just huffed.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A blonde waitress came up to their table and Derek nodded, looking at Stiles who motioned to that he was ready to order too. Derek ordered probably the greasiest burger on the menu with a side of fries. Stiles wasn't any better with the largest curly fries they had possible. After the waitress took their orders she was off to put their orders in, not before she gave Derek the most obvious once over Stiles has ever seen.

"I'm surprised you didn't order a salad with a side of celery or something" Derek teased and Stiles couldn't help the smile that broke across his face.

"I knew you were bluffing." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The waitress just undressed you with her eyes." Derek nodded.

"I know. It happens often." Normally Stiles would think that someone saying this would be pretty vain but not so much with Derek. Derek must know he is attractive but Stiles never once detected that Derek let's it go to his head, not even once. Stiles guessed it was just one of those things that you become accustom too, having people look at you like you're a piece of meat. Not that Stiles could say much, with the way he looked at Derek most times.

"Must be hard." Stiles smirked.

"I have a question for you," Derek changed the subject.

"If you had to pick one food to eat for the next six months, what would it be?" Stiles didn't need to even think about it.

"Curly fries."

"Why is that?" Derek asked, giving Stiles the eyebrow like he was expecting a different answer, probably something healthy

"Curly fries are just perfection there are no other reasons." Derek chuckled.

"I've never had them before." Stiles' jaw almost hit the table.

"Well be prepared because you are going to try them today and you'll never be the same after. I can't believe you have never had curly fries before, did you grow up under a rock?" Stiles was pretty sure this was unheard of, running into someone who has never had curly fries before.

"Okay guys, I have your drinks for you." Stiles thought it was about time, he knew he was going to hate her on impulse now, not going to bother trying to hide it.

"Thank you." Derek said politely and Stiles watched the waitress, as if in slow motion touch the back of Derek's forearm.

"No problem, sweetheart. Just give me a call if you need anything, anything at all." Derek nodded and smiled as the waitress started to walk away.

"That slut!" Stiles gasped.

"Why doesn't she just take off her shirt and ask you to come out back." Derek's eye went wide eyed.

"Stiles! She was just being nice, she is harmless." Stiles knew better, he watched people all the time. Not in the creepy, outside your window with binoculars watching but he casually observes the people and the surroundings around him with mild interest kind of watching. Needless to say he got really good at reading body language, just people in general and she was totally hot for Derek and Stiles wasn't going to stand for it.

"Wait, you're totally jealous." Stiles huffed, he knew he was but Derek was his, at least at the moment and people need to back up. Why couldn't the waitress just be friendly instead of being friendly and flirty? There was zero need to be both.

"That is beside the point; she needs to learn some boundaries. You don't go up feeling up peoples arm whenever you feel like it." Derek was laughing and shaking his head.

"You have no idea how cute you are right now." Stiles opened his mouth to respond until he actually registered what Derek had actually said. Then the blush set in and Stiles started to get flustered. Derek reached over and grabbed Stiles' hand.

"Trust me when I say this, I only have eyes for you. That waitress has nothing on you." Stiles nodded dumbly.

"Damn straight." He squeaked out, completely flustered and a little embarrassed now that he thought on it. He was over reacting just a little.

Their food had come not too shortly after that, Stiles was surprised at how fast the service was but he guess it had to do with the fact that they came mid-afternoon and not during the lunch or supper rushes. Derek's burger was probably the greasiest thing he seen in a while, so of course it looked so delicious and Stiles got the biggest plate of curly fries he has ever seen, so Stiles was pretty smitten with himself.

"Here, eat one." Stiles used his hand a picked up a curly fry offering it to Derek.

"I don't know Stiles, I'm not one for being fed." Stiles rolled his eyes, shaking the fry.

"You don't have to eat it from my hand you can take it and try it. There is no way you can be seen with me and never experienced the deliciousness that is curly fries." Derek laughed and Stiles noticed a glint in Derek's eyes, a playful one. Derek lean forward, closer to Stiles hand, opened his mouth and ate the fry. Stiles becoming extremely self aware realized he had just fed Derek in public started to blush, hoping that no one was watching them.

"Delicious." Derek said.

"I think that fact that you fed it to me, made it just that much tastier" Derek commented, using his index finger and thumb giving the gesture of something small.

"I can't tell if your being sarcastic or not." Stiles said. He really couldn't, it seem genuine enough but it was just another example of how bad he was at reading Derek compared to the rest of humanity.

"I was being honest, here, give me another one." Derek learned forward opening his mouth and Stiles couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed a fry from his plate and placed it into Derek's mouth.

"I think you might like getting fed." Stiles said as Derek chew his food graciously.

"Maybe? Only if you're the one doing it." Derek winked.

The rest of the meal went by quietly after that, Stiles spent most of it stealing glances at Derek who doing the same to Stiles. At one point they both had caught each other and just started laughing.

"I see you guys have cleaned those up nicely." The waitress came back smiling at Derek, not really looking at Stiles. Stiles tried his hardest to let it roll of his shoulders, feeling the jealousy hitting him like a wave.

"We sure did!" Stiles beamed obnoxiously, making the waitress glance at him, smiling curtly.

"We'll take the check now." Derek said politely giving Stiles a look telling him to calm down.

"Seriously Stiles?" Derek asked and Stiles automatically felt guilty.

"I'm sorry okay. I just saw green and she was being rude, acting like I wasn't even here." Derek sighed before breaking out into a smile.

"I'm going to have my hands full with you, I can tell." Stiles grinned.

"It's not worth it if it's going to be easy." That's when Stiles saw it, something that made his heart skip and stomach knot up. The look in Derek's eyes, the affection that shown through, no one had ever looked at him the way Derek was at this very moment.

Stiles thought that if these eyes, these forest green eyes were the ones he'd look at for the rest of his life, he be okay with that. He'd seen the same look before, numerous of times, while his mother was still alive and every time his father would mention her. Stiles had always wished he could find someone who he could look at like that, with so much love and affection.

To be the one on the opposite side of that gaze, Stiles knew.

Stiles knew he was falling.

Hard.

He was falling in love with Derek Hale, his teacher but what was scarier is he didn't care to stop himself. 'Cause he knew, the man sitting across from him was falling just as hard as he was.

* * *

Sunset was fast approaching and Derek had told him they were getting really close to the turn off. Stiles had let Derek drive the Jeep the rest of the way from the restaurant so he could relax a little, plus he knew Derek was getting antsy, from sitting down and not doing much most of the drive besides talk.

Derek had floored Stiles as they were leaving the restaurant. The waitress had come back with the receipt all folded and pretty-like. Stiles battled him for the bill but Derek said he was paying for the meals and the room they'll be getting later considering it was his idea. Stiles protested but knew it was a losing battle. When Derek opened up the bill it had a wink face drawn across it with the waitresses number written and the words 'call me' in loopy handwriting. It took Stiles all his self control too not go and tackle her to the ground or pee on Derek telling her that Derek was his.

Derek had thrown the money on the table plus a tip that Stiles knew she didn't deserve but got anyways. Before they reached the door, Derek walked up to the waitress and handed her back the receipt.

"I'm very flatter but I'm already taken." Derek said and then turned around back over to Stiles, taking Stiles' hand into his and walked out of the restaurant their hands interlaced. Stiles was so speechless that he couldn't even summon the words to tell Derek how awesome he was. Derek had kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Stiles' keys and hoping into the driver's seat.

The second part of the drive was silent compared to the first, they exchanged a few words here and there and comments especially the back seat of some girl that zoomed right by them, it was filled with so much garbage Stiles couldn't even imagine the smell.

"What makes this place so special?" Stiles asked. The vagueness of Derek about this place was going to drive Stiles crazy; he hated not being prepared for things.

"My parents while they were still alive would take me and Laura out of school and just drive. They cared about our marks and all that but they were more free spirited people. They didn't believe in limits, they didn't like the routine that school had often caused. Once in a while, usually like once a month they would take us out of school and we would just drive, drive onto the highway and go in any direction we desired. She said that these random adventures would give us clarity and perspective, keeping us sane from all of the routines of everyday life." Stiles agreed and wished his parents were all about that. Where Stiles had ADHD his parents tried keep him in a routine as much as possible, thinking that the repetitiveness of it all would help Stiles concentrate but a lot of the time it made Stiles worse because all he wanted to do was break free.

"This one particular trip we decided to make it two days so we left on a Friday. We decided to drive up until just about sunset and find the first place we could see the sunset from. We found this." Derek turned onto a pathway which led to one of the prettiest ocean views Stiles had ever seen.

It was small. Just this little patch of grass that lead to a wider opening filled with fine white sand, then to the bluest water Stiles ever seen. Looking out into the horizon the sun was setting, a bright orange semi-circle surrounded by yellow blending into darker shades of orange and red. Pink and purple bled into the beginnings of the dark blue night sky.

Stiles hopped out of the passenger side door and headed straight for the water, Derek not too close behind. Stiles walked right up to the beach where the tide rushed over the sand, kissing the land.

"It's so beautiful." Stiles managed to say. It was the first time he ever really watched the sunset, a real sunset looking out at the ocean.

"It is. It was the first time I've ever seen a sunset looking out into the ocean, at the time I thought it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen it." Derek sighed, bringing Stiles closer, wrapping his arm around Stiles' waist.

"What could be more beautiful than this" Stiles motioned towards the sun, which was now almost completely set, out of sight. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw his gaze shift away from him.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to be that cheesy." Derek just laughed and Stiles joined him, tucking himself into Derek's warmth by wrapping his arms around the older man.

"What if it's the truth?" Derek asks.

"Then I have to question your tastes." Stiles sighed in Derek chest, Stiles still almost couldn't believe that he was in the arms of this man, who was way out of his league.

"Stiles," Derek started in a serious tone.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Stiles didn't know how to respond.

"I know I am young but I can easily say I have come across a lot of people. Some bad, some good and I can honestly say that beauty is only skin deep, cliché or not. I'm not saying that you're just beautiful on the inside because despite what I think you believe you are a very attractive person but you're so much more than a nice face Stiles." Stiles could feel his face grow hot and he buried his face deeper into Derek's chest, feeling a pressure building behind his eyes.

"Why me?" Stiles asked. Why him, some socially awkward teenager that nobody really notices?

"You're funny." Derek stated and he could almost see the grin on the older man's face.

"You're smart, smarter than me when I was your age. You're kind and you're selfless, always putting people ahead of yourself, making sure they are safe and healthy. You seem to have this ability to draw people in and make them feel welcome. I've never told anyone about this place but I wanted to show you." Stiles lifted himself off Derek's chest feeling like he needed to see Derek faces during this no matter how many emotions he was channelling and trying to control.

"I don't let people in Stiles. I never really have, I guess it's because I'm afraid to lose them? I keep them an arm's length away, never let them fully in because I am always too afraid to go there. With you, it just happens, like it's the most natural thing in the world. It happens before I could even think about it and I'm left in this sort of awe at what I just did." Derek took a step back looking Stiles directly it the eyes.

"It's because you do this." He grabbed Stiles' hand and placed it over his heart. Stiles felt the rapid thump of his heartbeat, even over his shirt and jacket.

"You do and make me feel things I've never experience before in my life. It's not just your handsome face Stiles that can do this. It's you, all of you. Anything that can make me feel this way can't be anything less than beautiful." Derek had cupped Stiles forcing him to look directly into those intense green eyes that almost look haunted with the fading sunlight.

"Derek…" Was all he could say before his lips crashed against Derek's. Stiles wanted to tell Derek that he felt the same way but didn't have the words, probably couldn't speak the words even if he tried. Stiles let all his emotion pour into the kiss, making it more passionate every second.

"I want this; whatever this is I want it." Stiles broke away abruptly, breathless.

"I don't care about the consequences, this—this feels so good and so right. I don't want to look back and think that I never tried, that we never explored this when everything that we're feeling it telling us too." Stiles felt like he seemed a little desperate trying to explain to Derek what he wanted but the smile on Derek's lips told him it didn't matter.

"I want this too." Derek sealed it with another kiss and Stiles realized something that made his stomach knot up even more.

He didn't just want this.

Stiles needed this.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So that's it! I really hope it was worth the wait you guys and that you enjoyed the new chapter! I just want to let you guys know I am thinking about a potential name change for the story itself just because it dawned on me that it is a horrible story name. I find that it no longer reflects on what I initially had planned for the story and I think that a better name is in order. I hope to crank out as many chapters as possible over my Christmas break. I'm currently working on a plan to layout future chapters to hammer down some key plot points I need expressed. I should have more of a ball park figure on how much of the story is actually going to be left. Anyways, thank you all for reading and please review! I respond to all of them if I can and they truly make my day!

Best Wishes.


	8. Sourwolf

**Authors Notes**: Okay guys, this is going to be a long one. First off I am so unbelievably sorry for the time it took me to get this updated, you guys have no idea. Truthfully I've had it written for the longest time-on paper, but I've been so busy, I never had time to actually type it up. School has been the most demanding its ever been. I fear the 10 to 15 page paper I have due on Monday, too bad I just couldn't submit a chapter of this story, that would be awesome.

I also want to thank all my readers for their support and their awesomeness. You guys have no idea how much focus and happiness you give me. You guys make me want to finish and continue writing this story. Especially when I hit a block (which, I am sadly currently experiencing), I just love going through the reviews and the comments, helps me hammer through it.

Before I start on what I got to say about this chapter I just want to say that I am looking for a beta reader. The one I currently have, from my knowledge hasn't been feeling the best and seems to be busy with life (as well all are and completely understand). It's one of the reasons why this chapter took so long to post and why it is also unedited, so I apologize for the ways I have undoubtedly ruined the English language with my grammar. But to anyone who is interested, know that they will probably be long chapters and that I suck with grammar. If you are interested, please leave me an inbox message or through Tumblr. My name is MrHaleStilinksi and the link is on my profile.

Now for this chapter, I am extremely nervous about it. It is different from the last chapter and the other chapters, as you will see. This is also where the story kind of starts to pick up. To date I have been kind of just letting it flow with no direction really, but now I feel like now is the time to hammer down the details and start working towards an end. Hopefully you guys will start to pick up on some complications that begin to arise and that you don't hate me when you finish the chapter.

That's all I think! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Sourwolf

_Derek_

Derek couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Stiles had agreed to date him, he was dating Stiles Stilinski. If Derek wasn't the luckiest guy in the world right now he didn't know who was. He had an official licence to kiss Stiles whenever he wanted. That alone was enough to keep the smile on his face.

"Thank you." Stiles said. They were driving back from the beach, the sun had long set and Derek was trying to get as far as he could before he got too tired. Derek looked down at his hand, interlaced with Stiles, enjoying the swell in his chest.

"For what?" Derek asked and Stiles just shrugged in response.

"For this, taking me to this place and taking me away from everything. I never knew how much I needed it." Derek felt a warmth curl inside him. He had needed it too, he needed a break from the stresses of his job, and the amount of work he had sitting on his office desk at home. He needed this day with Stiles. He needed to show that he wasn't just some hot teacher fantasy, but just a normal guy, a normal guy who was falling in love with the man he had his fingers laced with.

"I think we both did." Derek said, squeezing Stiles' hand gently, earning a grin from the younger man.

Derek pulled the Jeep into the parking lot of a motel close to midnight. Stiles had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Derek didn't have the heart to wake him. Derek knew the emotional rollercoaster Stiles had been on over the past twenty four hours, so he left the younger man in the Jeep and went to go pay for the room.

Derek was experiencing a dilemma walking to the receptionist's desk, he wasn't sure if he should get one bed or two. He knew he wanted to get one bed, because last night was the best night's sleep he had in a long time. Plus, waking up to Stiles again is something he wishes he could experience every morning. He just wasn't sure if Stiles would be comfortable with sharing a bed again. He'd like to think he would be, but last night was a completely different situation. Stiles needed the comfort that Derek offered him, he didn't need it now and Derek didn't want to make Stiles uncomfortable. Derek ended up deciding on two double beds, giving Stiles a choice of his own bed, but if he wanted to share, it was big enough for both of them.

Getting the room key and number Derek headed back to the Jeep where Stiles was still sound asleep. He considered for a moment picking the boy in his arms and bringing him to the room. He then remembered he'd have to carry his and Stiles' bags and attempting to carry it all would be a bad idea. Derek opened the passenger side door and shook Stiles gently. The man slowly opened his amber eyes and smiled lazily at Derek.

"I was just dreaming about you." Stiles yawned, winking up at Derek.

"Oh yeah?" Derek questioned, rolling his eyes affectionally.

"It was a really crazy dream." The younger man's grin immediately made Derek's lips curl upwards.

"There was this really attractive man," Stiles continued.

"He had agreed to start seeing this scrawny mess." Stiles gestured towards himself. Derek shook his head laughing and reached in the back seat to get both of their bags.

"Did you ever stop to think that the man feels the exact same way, having that scrawny mess give him a chance." Stiles beamed up at Derek.

"C'mon I got us a room." Derek said, motioning for Stiles to follow him.

When they got to the room and opened the door Derek didn't miss the look of sadness momentarily wash over Stiles' face, knowing it had to do with the second bed in the room. Derek saw Stiles walk over to the bed closest to the bathroom, flopping down face first on the bed. Derek sighed, taking the other one, laying his bag on it.

"We should get some sleep, got a few hours left to drive tomorrow." Derek rooted for a shirt to wear to bed, he normally slept in his underwear, but he didn't trust that these sheets were actually clean. Derek started to take off his dirty clothes from the day and couldn't help but be aware of Stiles' eyes on him. He looked at the young man, seeing his eyes widen being caught staring. Derek chuckled as he watched the boys cheeks flush.

"See something you like?" Derek raised an eyebrow, trying to make the blush worse.

"I see a lot of things I like." The boy muttered, finally stripping off his hoodie and pants, throwing them on the floor and pulling the covers over his head.

Derek grinned, watching Stiles demonstrate some self preservation by having to look away from him.

Derek couldn't wait to see how different it was. He never had a steady thing with a man before, a one night stand once, but he was never given the chance to get to know another man in a more intimate way. He couldn't think of a better person to learn together with. He wanted to get to know Stiles' body, he wanted to show and teach Stiles. What felt good and what drove Stiles crazy. He wanted to know Stiles so well he could watch the younger man fall apart under his touch, he wanted Stiles to make him fall apart under his touch.

Derek turned out the lights and crawled into bed. He couldn't help but think about Kate. She was the only one he could really compare what it was like with. Not Derek wanted to compare Stiles to Kate, because Kate had nothing on Stiles, but in terms of what it all felt like, everything was different.

Kate was a selfish lover. Looking back on his entire relationship, Kate was a selfish with everything. It was always about her, her wants and needs; looking back Derek couldn't help feeling ashamed of himself. How he let someone treat him like that. It wasn't like he was aware of it though, it took catching her with another man to get him to really reflect on what was happening. It was then, when he realized how much of himself he had lost, to be with her. At the time it was what he wanted, he thought making her happy was what he wanted, and making her happy had made him happy. It had stung when it dawned on him that a relationship shouldn't be one sided, that there should be reciprocation. Derek was doing more than his share to make Kate happy, but she never saw it within herself to make sure he was. It was hard coming to terms with the fact he was plain and simple taken advantage of.

"Derek?" Stiles voices broke Derek's train of thought. Derek hummed in response not completely out of his head.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" This broke Derek from his thoughts, he grinned, already knowing where this was going.

"I haven't tried yet." Derek said and Stiles sighed. Derek couldn't help the chuckled escaping from his lips, wondering of the younger man had the guts to ask.

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken that nap?" Derek said and Stiles grunted in response.

There were a few moments of pure silence; Derek had almost thought Stiles had actually fallen asleep, until he heard him click his tongue, like he was giving something serious thought. Then all of a sudden he heard the man's sheets being thrown back and a paddle of feet towards Derek's bed. Derek could barely contain his smile when he felt the bed dip down.

"Is this okay?" Stiles asked and Derek grabbed him, pulling him under the covers against him.

"More than okay," Derek pressed Stiles' back against his chest. Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck breathing in the younger man's scent.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek nuzzled.

"Goodnight Derek." The younger man mumbled out, his breathing quickly slowed and evened out.

* * *

They were back on the road after breakfast. Derek sadly had papers to grade so he couldn't spend all day with Stiles and needed to get back to his life.

If there was one thing Derek could get used to, it would be waking up to Stiles. Derek had fallen asleep with Stiles pressed up against his chest, his arm lazily hung off Stiles' hip and that is exactly how he woke up. He woke up in the exact same position, he was pretty sure he was never slept so well in his life.

They had pulled into the gas station just outside Beacon Hills around noon so Derek could fill up Stiles' Jeep. The ride was silent, but not awkward like one would think. It was a comfortable silence, just both men being content with being around each other, no words necessary. Getting out of the car Derek told Stiles to fill up the tank while he went into the gas station and paid.

"Dude, you have to stop spending money on me." Derek waved him off, not wanting to get into this argument again. This trip was his idea, plus he knew Stiles was a student and couldn't have afforded this trip. It wasn't like Derek was short on funds by any means.

Derek went into the lineup at the counter in the gas station. He sighed, Derek hated lineups, it was one of few things he didn't have patience for, and he hated awkwardly standing there, especially when people started to have a conversation with you. Derek looked out the window at the young man pumping gas into the Jeep, biting his lip looking at the meter. Derek watched Stiles finish up and put the pump where it was supposed to go, he looked up and caught Derek's gaze. Stiles winked at him and Derek felt a flush on his cheeks. He watched the boy laugh getting back into the Jeep and Derek became overtly aware of his surroundings in that moment.

"The gas for the blue Jeep," Derek told the cashier at the counter when he reached the front of the line. Derek paid for the gas and bar of Stiles' favourite chocolate, which he was glad he guessed right when he bought Stiles his Sourwolf. Derek had found it adorable how Stiles had cuddled the thing the entire way back to Beacon Hills, he may have teased him a little about it.

Derek rooted in place when turned around and bumped into person standing behind him. Lydia Martin was staring up at Derek with one of her eyebrows raised, the same look in her eyes as she had that day in the cafeteria. It was calculating, but curious and made Derek feel like the girl saw right through him.

"Miss Martin." Derek nodded towards the girl and watched as she stared at him intently for a few moments, making the hair on his neck stand on end. She finally gave him a curt nod, Derek not missing the slightly upward turn of her lips before he walked out of the gas station.

Derek bee-lined towards the side of the gas station, out of the view of the windows at the lineup. He motioned Stiles to follow him to the side of the building. Derek's heart was pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure what the girl had heard him say or seen who he was looking at, but with the look she was giving him, she knew. Derek had no doubts.

Derek hopped into the passenger side of the Jeep, telling Stiles it was okay to go. Derek looked for the girl as they pulled out, but there was no sign of her.

"What's wrong Derek? You're worrying me." Stiles reached between them lacing his fingers with Derek's.

"I think Lydia saw us." Derek felt Stiles freeze.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked his voice tense.

"I can't be sure. She might have overheard me paying for your gas. I didn't see her when we pulled out of the parking lot, but the look she gave me. It was like she was looking through me, she is so unnerving. How do you deal with that?" Derek shivered and Stiles laughed loudly. Derek looked over at the boy like he was crazy, wondering how this situation could be funny, at all. Derek was on his way to freaking out because he really enjoyed his job and didn't want to lose it.

"I'm sorry, that's how Lydia is." Stiles wipes the tears starting to build up in the corner of his eyes from laughing. Stiles pulled up in front of Derek house and turned off the Jeep, twisting his body so he was facing Derek.

"You have nothing to worry about." Derek closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Stiles reassuringly rub his arm. Derek felt something in him calm down, even though he felt like he should be the complete opposite, something about the young man and his touch soothed Derek. He was going to add it to the list of ways Stiles affects him, if he could ever find the bottom of it.

"I'll keep an eye on it either way. If she does know, she won't be long approaching me about it." Derek nodded, reaching out and touching Stiles' cheek.

"You're great, you know that? How did I get so lucky?" Derek smiled and Stiles placed his hand over Derek's.

"I'm just irresistible." Stilinski charm Derek thought, he was hopeless to begin with.

"We need to be more careful." Derek said, freeing his hand for Stiles touch.

"If we are actually going to do this and take it seriously we got to be more careful. I know it sucks, but we knew what this was going to be like, when we considered it." Stiles nodded in agreement.

"I know it's got to be a secret. Next time you should listen to me and let me buy my own gas next time." Derek sighed knowing that Stiles was right, he was going to have to be more careful, even when doing nice things for Stiles.

"I didn't mean to worry you though, next time I will listen to you wisdom." Derek cracked a smile and Stiles grinned, bringing his hand to stroke Derek's stubbled cheek.

"I'm not worried; you are. You just got to relax. We got to see if this goes anywhere first." Derek felt like he already knew where this was going, he just hoped what he felt actually came true; it felt too good not too.

"I feel like I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Derek said, relaxing into the warmth of Stiles' hand.

"We're in this together now. We comfort each other." Derek knew Stiles had no idea what those words meant to him, how he seemed to know exactly what to say. Derek knew it was going to be different, it had to be.

Maybe this is what it felt like, knowing that someone cares about you as much as you do them.

* * *

Derek reluctantly said his goodbyes to Stiles and climbed up the stairs to his house. Laura was waiting for him when he came through the door.

"You have to tell me everything that happened!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him immediately to the living room, pushing him on to the sofa.

"Start with the dirty details first!" Derek just laughed and gave Laura a look that said, 'I have been waiting long enough'.

"There wasn't any. We kissed and shared a bed; completely PG. Stiles is a respectable man." Laura pouted.

"Are you implying you are the one with least amount of respect?" Laura laughed, punching him in the arm.

"I want to say no, but if he wanted it, likely was truly ready and wanted it I probably would have gone there." Derek felt like he was a little easy after saying that, but Stiles didn't know how he affected Derek.

Derek felt like he was going through puberty again. He didn't understand how this constant urge, this constant consuming attraction was even possible. How he ever dealt with it before, he doesn't know, but he is giving the younger version of himself props.

"But you are a respectable human, so tell me the boring stuff." Derek rolled his eyes at his sister. He knew Laura was just as interested in the boring stuff as she was the dirty stuff, probably more so. He'd been waiting for the day to tell Laura he knew about the hidden shelf of romance novels in her closet. He can't wait to see the look on her face when he tells her that he know she is a closeted romantic, literally.

"We went to the beach, as you know." Laura was surprised to hear about when Derek had called to tell her the day before. He had mainly called to ask her if she was okay with it. It had as much meaning to her as it did to him and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with Derek taking Stiles there. She of course was okay with it, but had asked if Derek was sure and he was.

"I told him I thought he was beautiful." Derek told her that it was one of the most intense things he has experienced. He said that it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, that the sun setting had made Stiles seem like he was glowing, eyes bright, almost burning in a way. Derek told her he never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life.

"He told me he wanted it too. He said it felt too right, that even though it could end badly, he didn't want to look back and regret never trying." Laura was grinning wildly, hugging a pillow cushion to her chest, trying to bury he face in it. She was clearly swooning.

"You guys are so sweet it's sickening." Derek knew it was true, Stiles was turning him into the biggest romantic in the world. He just felt like he wanted to do it right with Stiles and he had to make sure all the little moments had meaning. Derek felt like people shouldn't only remember the big moments but the little ones, because they usually have the most meaning.

"I think I'm already a little into deep." Derek blushed, hoping Laura never caught it. He was already resisting the urge to check his phone to see if Stiles had already left him a message.

"I've never seen you like this Derek; you've put me in a state of shock almost. I'm at a loss for words. What is the guy doing to you?" Derek couldn't agree with her more, he didn't know what Stiles was doing to him and he didn't want him to stop.

"I know it's just—so different from Kate. What I am feeling, physically and emotionally, just everything. I thought I loved Kate, but now I am not so sure. Whatever this is, I've never felt anything like this before. With Kate, I'd always approach this level, but something always stopped me from going too deep. I always thought it was because of what happened to mom and dad. Now I'm not so sure." Laura gave Derek a confused look.

"How so?"

"It's just so easy with him. I tell him all these things about myself—personal and private things, it all just seems to flow out of me. With Kate there was always this barrier, this hesitation I always got smacked with. I always felt like I was never offering enough of myself to her, because I couldn't. I guess that's why I tried so hard to please her any other way I could. I lacked in that way, so I felt like I needed to make it up to her. She never really cared to begin with either way." Laura nodded. She had seen it that time she met Kate. That was the vast majority of what they had argued about after that weekend. She had told Derek that he was losing himself. That he was spending all this time trying to please this woman, who she could see cared less.

"What does it have to do with mom and dad though?"Derek sighed, he wasn't really sure himself, emotions were something Derek sometimes never understood. It took a lot of thought until a realization or something dawned on him, making him realize whatever it was that he was feeling.

"I always thought my inability to allow myself to get closer to people stemmed from them. Just not wanting to go there, care about another person so much and just lose them, like we did mom and dad. I accepted that I couldn't give her what I wanted too and tried to make it up other ways. I know you understand where I am coming from." Laura nodded, giving Derek a sad smile. Laura's track list with men was a long one. It wasn't like she slept around, but she did date a lot, nothing ever seemed to go anywhere though.

"With Stiles, I don't care, I don't even hesitate before it all comes spilling out of me. It just made me wonder what was different?" Laura snorted.

"Do you seriously want me to make a list comparing Stiles and Kate?" Derek laughed and shook his head. If Laura saw Kate at her funeral, that would be too soon.

"Do you know what I mean though? It all just makes me think, why him? Why does he get through, but no one else?" Laura shrugged, indicating she had no clue.

"Maybe he is just the one." Derek smiled at the idea.

"I hope."

* * *

Two week had passed since that weekend and Derek had never been happier, things were going great between Stiles and himself, even better than great. Everything else just seemed to fall into place. Things were pretty uneventful outside of their relationship. Derek had been worried about Lydia, afraid that she knew but according to Stiles, she wasn't acting any weirder than normal; she hadn't approached him at least.

The relationship between Stiles and Scott was extremely strained to say the least. Derek could tell the toll it was taking on his boyfriend's well being. He'd never admit it, but Derek knew Stiles missed Scott. How could you not? Having someone in your life for that long and then have them completely cut away. According to Stiles they hadn't spoken since that night, but he was talking to others, which was Derek was glad to see. Stiles seemed to become really good friends with Danny Mahealani, Derek always seeing them together at lunch times chatting excitedly. He'd also befriended Erica Reyes; a girl that was in one of Derek's other writing classes.

Derek couldn't help but feel a little possessive over Stiles, a tad bit jealous that he couldn't interact with Stiles like Danny could during school hours. Derek knew it was only his insecurities irrationally presenting himself and decided the best was to grin and bare it. Stiles was bound to make friends his age, even if those friends so happened to be gay as well. Derek would always huff when he would see them together, instantly in a bad mood seeing them together, but then he would get a text from Stiles as soon as he reach the teachers' lounge or his classroom. They'd range from Stiles saying he had a cute butt to being the handsomest prince in all the land. One time he'd told him about how Danny asked Stiles if he thought 'Mr. Hale' was hot and that he'd totally get with that. This had made Derek laugh, knowing Stiles himself had struggled to not tell Danny to back off his man.

The children's story assignment had been turned in a week ago and Stiles grades had been made up, so Derek felt like there was no need for them to have their lunch time sessions. Stiles has been upset about that, not liking that their time together during school had been cut back, but as Derek informed Stiles, he was still his teacher and that's the role he played during school hours.

Outside of school however, Stiles and Derek saw a lot of each other, more so then Derek ever thought they would. On days that Stiles wasn't hanging out with Danny, Erica or had Lacrosse practice Stiles was over at Derek's. Most times they would watch a movie and Derek would get Laura to cook them food. They were always quiet nights and Derek was happy that Stiles enjoyed them as much as he did. Derek felt guilty sometimes about not being able to take him to movies or dinner, at least not yet, but Stiles acted like it didn't even matter. It seemed like he was just happy that he got to spend time with Derek.

Derek was glad that they had spent a fair bit of time together, but was also glad that there was the separation they had. It made seeing Stiles just that much better, having and holding him always seemed to be this new experience. Something that Derek would never get used to and enjoyed every minute of it.

Sexually Derek and Stiles had a strictly above waist policy. The amount of blue balls Derek is suffering from was enough to cripple a man, but in the long run it was worth it. Derek had learned that Stiles has a sensitive spot behind his ears and loved it when Derek bit and sucked on his bottom lip. Stiles discovered Derek's extremely sensitive nipples and teased him relentlessly. He had noticed Stiles get braver as they went on. They had made out on the couch the previous night and Stiles had dipped his underneath the waist of Derek's jeans, toying with the waist band of his boxer briefs. Derek didn't want to rush Stiles or make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with. When they started to get more intense with all the kissing and touching Derek told Stiles to stop him if he went too far. He also told Stiles that he shouldn't be afraid to explore and he was glad Stiles was willing, slowly moving past his nervousness.

Derek was in class waiting for his students to arrive after their lunch break. He had a big class planned today and he was hoping that it went well, that Stiles never got to upset with him.

"Hey handsome!" Stiles ears must have been burning, being the first one in the class to great Derek.

"Hey yourself." Derek grinned, resisting the urge to walk over and kiss Stiles.

"Got anything exciting for us planned today?" Derek watched Stiles walk down to his seat, more like he watched the younger man's ass as it moved down towards his seat.

"Actually, I'm glad you arrive early because I was hoping to clear something with you before class starts." Stiles raised his eyebrow, giving Derek a weird look.

"I'm handing back the children's stories today and I want to know if you were okay with me reading yours to the class, completely anonymous of course." Stiles grinned.

"It was that good huh?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"It was and I wanted to share it." Stiles nodded and took his seat.

"I'm cool with it; I'll just try not to get hot thinking about you reading my material in front of everyone." Derek never got a chance to respond because a few students took this opportune time to walk through the door. Derek tried to ignore the look smugness on Stiles' face, but he couldn't.

Taking out his phone, he texted Stiles, _You won't have that look on your face when you're begging me to take you in my mouth when I'm mouthing your cock through your underwear._ Derek was completely satisfied with the completely shocked look written across Stiles' face when he read his text. He was even more so when he say him start to shift uncomfortable in his chair. It served him right.

Once the class filed in and the bell had rung, Derek took attendance quickly and informed the class that they were getting their marks back for their children stories.

"I'm going to take this time to share with you one of the stories one of the students from my other classes wrote. It thought it was an interesting perspective on a child's story and I want it to be the topic of discussion today, a nice way to end this whole assignment before we move on to your research papers." Derek heard the class audibly grown at the idea of the research papers, but he thought they had it easy. They get to write about something they thought was interesting, but Derek wasn't so lucky. Having to read a load of papers he'll probably think are dull and boring.

Derek grabbed Stiles' story from his desk, being sure to flip the cover page over so no one saw the name and began to read…

_Once upon a time there was a wolf. Not just any kind of a wolf, a werewolf, a Sourwolf. What's a Sourwolf you ask? A Sourwolf is exactly what this wolf was. He was a mean person, a rude person, a creature that lived completely alone and didn't want anyone. The town's people feared and avoided him. He growled at them when they walked by him, even go as far as too threaten with his fangs and claws if someone got too close._

_He wasn't always like this, once upon a time he was a happy wolf, one that smiled and laughed. That time was gone. That was a time before the Hunters took over the town. That was a time before they destroyed the Sourwolf's family, leaving him all alone. That's why he was living in the ruins of his family's old house because there was no one left. It's why the Sourwolf didn't want any new friends; he didn't want anyone in his life that he was going to lose._

_It was a cloudy day when it all changed. The wind was bitter cold, a bite so harsh it made your skin tingle and felt it deep in your bones. The screams had awoken him, from a deep dreamless sleep. He was up running through the woods within a matter of moments, using his nose to follow the scent of the intruder and his ears to locate where the screams were coming from. These woods were his and even the Hunters knew better to wander into his territory._

_Being a werewolf had blessed the Sourwolf with amazing abilities. Not only could he change into a wolf whenever he wanted but he had a better sense of smell, sight and taste. He had the strength of several men and could run faster than any person alive._

_When the Sourwolf finally came to spot in the woods where the intruder`s scent was the strongest. He had noticed that he couldn`t hear the screaming anymore and for some reason that had worried him, he needed to find the thing that had made the noises. If it was a Hunter he needed to be prepared to defend himself and what was left of his home. The Sourwolf sniffed the air once again, trying his hardest to find where the screams had come from, but that`s when he saw it. _

_Red._

_The wolf ran towards it. As he got closer he saw that it was a boy—not a boy but a young man dressed in the red hooded sweater. The man had dark brown hair that was shaved close to his head. He had fair skin with moles that dotted his face and had bright pink lips. The Sourwolf took a step back feeling his breath being taken away. He was aware of how ordinary the young man looked, but something about him made the wolf think he was beautiful._

_The Sourwolf was now faced with a problem. What is he going to do with the man? He could hear the younger man's heart; hear the sound of him breathing, meaning he was alive and not in any immediate danger. Normally he would just leave people and let them save themselves, just like he always had done. The Sourwolf was having trouble doing this, something was telling him to help the boy, to keep him safe. _

_That's what the Sourwolf decided to do. He reached down and picked the man up and carried him back to the ruins of his home, straight up to his room, laid him on his bed, drawing the blanket over him to keep the boy warm and waited._

_The Sourwolf sat and waited for the man to wake. When he finally did the wolf was surprised at the dark amber eyes that widened up at him._

"_Who are you?" The man yelled pushing himself to the head of the bed and shuffled over to the edge. The Sourwolf scowled at the other man having startled him with his raised voice._

"_Who are you?" The wolf gritted out._

"_You were running through my woods." The Sourwolf spoke again and heard a gasp. He looked up at the man's widened eyes._

"_You're him." The man whispered. The Sourwolf froze, the human knew him?_

"_You're the creature that lives in the woods just outside of town. The one everyone is afraid of." The Sourwolf felt himself become filled with a white hot anger._

"_GET OUT!" He roared and the man flinched but didn't make a move to run._

"_You know, you're not as scary as everyone says you are. What's your name?" The wolf stared at the man in utter disbelief. The man had just asked the wolf his name. The Sourwolf extended his claws, bared his fangs and pointed towards the door._

"_I said leave." He growled, but the man continued like he never even spoke._

"_My name's Genim, nice to meet you!" The man grinned and offered his hand to the wolf. Both men stood there for a few moments, the wolf just staring at the hand in front of him._

_The Sourwolf for the first time in a long time was actually stumped. He tried to scare the man away twice and that didn't work, now he was at a loss at how to get Genim to leave._

"_I'm sorry, if I offended you by calling you a creature. I just don't know your name." The wolf looked at Genim, in complete shock; no one had ever apologized to him before._

"_My name …" _

_The wolf paused, surprised at hearing his own voice._

"_My name is Miguel." Genim grinned at the wolf, a wide toothy grin; the younger mans eyes lighting up hearing the wolf's real name. The wolf felt tightness across his chest and fluttering in his stomach. He felt his heart start to beat faster and his hands getting sweaty._

_What was the man doing to him?_

_That's how their unlikely friendship started. Genim remained at the Sourwolf's home for the rest of that day, just talking. The wolf was in a state of awe at how much one person could speak, he had never heard anyone speak as much as Genim had. The man had talked about everything and nothing at the same time and the wolf found himself hanging on every word._

_When the man had returned home the Sourwolf felt an emptiness he had never felt before. He had yearned for the man, to have his smell. The aroma of cinnamon, maple and the freshness of the woods that filled the wolf's nose every time Genim was around. He yearned to hear the man's voice, the sound of his rapid heartbeat and the calming affect it had on him. Then sure enough the next day around noon, the man had come strolling up the old gravel driveway of the wolf's home and the Sourwolf finally felt himself go completely at ease again._

_It was a few months after their friendship that the wolf had started to notice a change, not only in himself, but his surroundings. He was happier, felt lighter somehow and he knew it was all Genim. He started to care for his surroundings, cleaning up the ruins that he called home. One day, Genim had showed up with a ton of cleaning supplies announcing that if he was going to spend any more time there, what was left of the home needed to be cleaned. _

_It was a while before Genim asked him about his family. When he did it was questions about what kind of people they were and stories of the good times that the Sourwolf had with them. The wolf expected Genim to ask what happened, but he never did. Seeing as they spent all their time in the half burned down home it wasn't hard to guess._

_When Genim asked him to accompany him to a party he was invited the Sourwolf had immediately declined. There was no way he could go into a town that was run by the people that had killed his family, he couldn't do it. That's when he had his first argument with Genim. _

_If the wolf was being completely honest with himself it was probably the scariest thing he had ever experienced, the thought of losing someone like Genim. When he lost his family it had just happened, in a blink of an eye, but with Genim, he was the one pushing him away. He hadn't seen Genim look at him like that before or raise his voice. He had smelled different; a flare of something the Sourwolf couldn't name or place. _

_Genim had argued that he was always coming to the Sourwolf, but the wolf would never come to him. The wolf had told him that he never asked Genim to come to him that he, in fact, never asked for Genim to come ever. The Sourwolf will never forget the look of hurt that washed across the man's face. Genim had left immediately and the Sourwolf hadn't seen him sense._

_The thing that the Sourwolf neglected to tell Genim was that along with being angry he was also scared and it had taken him a long time to realize that. The forest was his life now and going into town, which was something he avoided unless it was completely necessary. He was afraid of the people most of all, what they would say, what they would do. In the few times he went into town people would stare at him, whispering about him, whispers that felt like screams._

_He missed Genim so much it hurt. The dull ache that was in his chest was getting worse as the days went, even as the hours went on. The man had invaded his life and set up camp in the Sourwolf's heart, the last place he wanted anyone._

_It's his feelings for Genim, the guilt he felt for how badly he treated him that had him walking into the party Genim invited him too. He dressed in his nicest leather jacket hoping that he'd blend into the crowd. He knew he never asked for Genim in his life, but he never knew that he needed him in it until he wasn't there anymore. He knew that Genim had left their friendship up to him, letting the Sourwolf know that is his turn to make the move._

_People of the party began to part letting the Sourwolf walk through. His senses were on overdrive with the amount of attention he was being given. The whispers started, and then it was the looks, the harsh glares or frightened eyes that were sent his way_

"_Miguel." A voice broke through the madness and the Sourwolf turned to the confused eyes of Genim. The first thing the wolf did was pull Genim into a tight embrace, squeezing him as hard as he could, allowing his scent calm him. It was a moment before Genim was hugging him back, telling him he was okay._

"_I'm sorry." The wolf whispered and he felt the man nod, rubbing his back attempting to soothe the wolf, letting him know that he was forgiven. _

_The party wasn't as bad as the Sourwolf expected, but it was probably because he had his hand firmly in Genim's the entire night as he was introduced to all his friends. Genim knew a lot of people, which the wolf expected because how amazing the man was. What surprised the wolf even more is that he had actually liked some of the people Genim had introduced him too. They seemed to brighten up like the Sourwolf did when Genim came around, especially the goofy one._

_It was after that party when the Sourwolf had finally been able to walk the man home. They shared their first kiss. It was simple brush of the lips, but it was like time stood still. The wolf's heart was pounding in his chest; butterflies were making his stomach twist and knot up._

_After that night the wolf spent more time in the town, of course only when Genim was present. It was a while before the wolf ventured on his own. He still received looks but they seemed to be more curiosity then fear or hatred. It was like the townspeople realized he wasn't a creature that lived in the woods, but a man, different then what they were; but still someone that needed a person by his side like everyone else._

_It was on one of his solo visits when the Sourwolf found a memorial dedicated to the lives lost in the fire; the one that took his entire family away from him. The wolf's shell, the one he hide in, completely cracked. He found Genim at his home, he barged in and fell into the man arms and cried. The first time he cried since after his family died, it was the first time he had let it all out. The Sourwolf let out all the pain, all frustration, all the anger and let it wash away from him as Genim held him._

_He had told Genim what happened, that the Hunters had killed his family because they had found out they were werewolves. The Hunters had tricked their way into his family's lives and they had all died, leaving the Sourwolf completely alone. He said he was too afraid to go back into town, afraid of what the Hunters would do too him._

_The wolf had looked up into Genim's eyes only to see that he was crying too, Genim told him that seeing someone he loved in so much pain, hurt him in ways he couldn't explain. Genim told the Sourwolf that he knew everything that had happened. He explained to the wolf that his father was the one to arrest the Hunters for what they had done to his family. _

_That the Hunters had never got away with what they had done._

_The city had made that memorial for the memory of all the people who died. How they never wanted to let this town be ruled but such people ever again. Genim continued to explain that the day he found him in the woods; he was out in the woods looking for him, had gotten lost, had fallen and hit his head._

_He told the Sourwolf that the Hunters had taken his mother too and he understood what it was like to have someone ripped away from him. How he walked by the memorial everyday knowing the Sourwolf was out there, that he didn't know that the Hunters were gone. The Sourwolf asked Genim how he knew he was still out there. Genim said he knew the wolf was out there because on the anniversary of the fire he would hear the howls of pain come from the forest. He got tired of everyone being so afraid to tell the Sourwolf that he wanted to himself._

_Genim said he didn't expect to fall in love in love with the Sourwolf, but because he did, it made it harder to tell him the truth. _

_The Sourwolf didn't know what to say to the younger man. He knew he should have been mad at Genim for hiding the truth from him, but he wasn't. He understood that Genim was only trying to avoid the Sourwolf from being in more pain. If situation had been backwards and he was to spare Genim pain, the wolf probably would have done the same thing._

"_I love you." The wolf said for the first time. He leaned forward and claimed Genim's lips. The man sighed happily into the kiss and the Sourwolf felt his chest tighten with happiness. If the wolf hadn't been caught up in his own grief he might have noticed his feelings for the man earlier. The Sourwolf reasoned that some times in life you need people to understand you. To have someone who just understands you and the way you are, because that is what the Sourwolf needed. He needed Genim to open his eyes to the world outside and people around him, that not all of them were bad people, that some were good. He needed Genim to realize that he could love again, that he was able care about someone else without the fear of them beginning taken away._

_The Sourwolf and Genim didn't live happily ever after._

_They didn't because they couldn't. Life isn't always full of happiness and the Sourwolf knew that. He knew that it beats you down so low you can't get up, but the only thing you can do it stay strong until you can._

_The Sourwolf and Genim lived their life as happy and they could._

_They had each other._

_That's all they needed._

* * *

Derek finished reading and looked across the extremely quiet classroom. Derek spared a glance over at Stiles who was flushed with embarrassment and seemed completely nervous to hear what people were going to say.

"Thoughts?" Derek asked, walking over to the front of his desk, taking a seat.

"How was that even a children's story?" Derek heard Greenberg's voice come up from the back of the classroom

"I don't know what you mean?" Derek asked, hoping that Greenberg wasn't going to refer to what he knew was going to mention, the sexuality of the characters in the story. Derek had no patience when it came to homophobia.

"It was between two fags, not much of a children's story there, more like a fairy tale if you ask me." There was giggles from all over the classroom and Derek watched another guy from the Lacrosse team high five Greenberg. Derek let out a heavy sigh, trying not to let his annoyance show through on his face.

"What do two guys being together have anything to do with this?" A woman's voice cut through the classroom, Derek immediately knew it was Lydia, the fierceness of her voice drew his gaze to where she was sitting. Derek heard Greenberg start to mutter something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite her anything through your ignorance." Derek wanted to let the girl continue, he could almost hear the gears churning in her head, but he needed to be the adult, as much as it killed him to be.

"Get out of my classroom Greenberg." Derek spoke sternly before Lydia had set off. Greenberg swore under his breath, gathered all his belongings and stalked passed Derek towards the door.

"Don't come back until you apologize to the entire class for you ignorance today." Greenberg slammed the door like a child having a tantrum. Derek sighed and looked back towards the rest of the class, staring at him in shock. Derek knew that most teachers would have let it slide, trying to ignore the comment by changing the subject. That wasn't Derek; he never tolerated bullying, even when he went to school here, he wasn't going to start now.

"That is not to happen in my classroom ever again. I don't stand for bullying of any kind, especially homophobia. Anyone who exhibits such behaviour," Derek pointed at the door.

"There is the door." The classroom was silent; most of the students were avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"I chose to read the story because of how obviously different it is from your typical children's story. Can anyone tell me why that is?" Derek looked around, most of them seeming to be too afraid to voice their opinions.

"It's a love story between two men?" Someone spoke up quickly and Derek smiled.

"Yes, that is the most obvious, but we'll touch on that in a few minutes. Anyone else?" Derek clapped his hands together looking around at his students. A familiar voice cut through the back.

"It's realistic," Lydia said, giving Derek a bored look. It reminded Derek so much of his sister it unnerved him a little.

"Do you want to elaborate please?" Derek could have sworn that she rolled her eyes at Derek. He tried his hardest not to smile at that, despite the girl being the cause of his stress these past two weeks he couldn't help but like the girl, which worried Derek.

"Well, it's clearly not your average fairytale. It doesn't have a typical bad guy, just two regular people that had bad things happen to them. It seemed a little intense for your average child, but the feelings were described in simple ways that make them easily understood." Derek nodded and motioned her to continue.

"There was development; there wasn't some knight in shining armour that was already in love with princess before they had even met. The people in this story met and slowly fell for each other."

"What do you think the meaning of the story is?" Derek asked Lydia, knowing the girl understood, but needing her to spell it out in front of the class.

"That life sucks. It isn't some fairytale. There are bad things that are going to happen and you're going to experience them. But experiencing them will make you truly realize what it means to be happy and that no matter how bad it gets, it get better." He smiled down at the girl, impressed that she hit the nail on the head.

"What effect do you think a story like this could have on society?" Derek had moved on from Lydia and asked the entire class. Stiles rose his hand up slowly.

"I think it could have a good effect on society." Derek couldn't wait to get Stiles home later on that night. The sound of his voice did things to Derek that he couldn't even describe, but he needed to focus.

"How so?" Derek crossed his arms, trying to not stare at Stiles like he was a piece of meat.

"Well, if children were exposed to stories like this, at an early age, the population could be more excepting of homosexuality as a whole. It would teach them that it is okay and that nothing is wrong with being gay. There would be less self hate in the world; if children understood that they were normal and not damaged or broken. Children's stories and fairytales today are strictly heterosexual and honestly extremely sexiest." Derek hummed in agreement.

The rest of the class continued on this way, discussing the potential furthering of equality that stories like this could have on society. Derek had trouble keeping his eyes off Stiles the whole class, especially when the man would voice his opinions. It wasn't until towards the end of the class that Derek noticed the curious look that Lydia was giving him… and Stiles.

When the class was over and he watched the students file past him he tried to put it out of his mind, the way Lydia was looking at both him and Stiles.

Stiles stayed behind after class and approached Derek's desk, they only had a few minutes before Stiles had to get to his next class, and Derek had a free period so he didn`t have any worry about any other students walking in.

"Will you be over after you meet up with Laura for coffee?" Stiles nodded, grinning wildly.

"Obviously, I have been thinking about making out all day, so it really needs to happen." Derek smiled, shaking his head.

"I think you're worse than me and that's saying a lot." It was saying a lot. Derek thought he was bad, but since Stiles has started to move past his nervousness about getting more intimate, it was like he awoke a beast in the younger man.

"So, listen, before I go, I forgot to mention to you early that Lydia approached me today at lunch." Derek immediately froze. He knew it; he knew the girl had to know.

"Now, hold on and wait before you freak out. She actually came to me to apologize about being such a bitch. I can't get into detail now about it, but it seemed really genuine… for Lydia at least." Derek breathed out a sigh of relief. Derek feared the girl finding out. The majority of it was because of how smart she was. All he ever got from Stiles was how much of a bitch she seemed and the things that he had witnessed during class time. If she knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone else knew and Derek feared the way it would come out.

Ultimately he knew that there was a great chance of this happening and he'll accept it for what it is, because in the long run he is sure Stiles is worth it. Derek really thinks he got something good with Stiles, something long term and he wasn't going to pass that up. There were plenty of jobs Derek could work, he'd even thought about being a mechanic before. There was only one Stiles and Derek didn't want to miss out on that.

Stiles leaned forward and quickly placed and kiss on Derek's lips.

"Don't be such a worry wart; you're going to give me a complex." Derek sighed again, knowing Stiles was right. He made this decision and he didn't regret it, but it doesn't mean he didn't want to protect his job for as long as he can. If he had to choose, he would, but he hoped he didn't have too. Derek was sure he'd never see the inside of a classroom ever again, if he had to choose.

"I got to go, but I'll see you later on tonight." Derek smiled and nodded and Stiles took the second bell going off as his cue to leave.

"Oh Genim," Derek called out after Stiles, watching the boy immediately freeze. Derek knew he had guessed right. While he was reading Stiles' children's story, Genim had seemed like such a unique name that there was no way that Stiles didn't know anyone with the name. It dawned on Derek that it had to be Stiles' real name.

"Genim, there is nothing to be embarrassed about that name." Stiles turned around, intense flicker of emotions going through his eyes.

"My mom always used to call me Genim, she was the only one." Derek immediately felt guilty about calling Stiles by his real name. He got up and moved closer to the younger man pulling him into a tight hug.

"I always hated the idea of anyone else calling me that, I even got my dad calling me Stiles." Derek nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Stiles pulled back and pressed upward, kissing Derek, a little more intense than before.

"Don't be," Derek gave Stiles a confused look. He had basically told Derek he didn't want to be called by his actual name.

"My mom was the only one that I liked using my real name. Coming from you though, it didn't sound too bad." Derek pulled Stiles into another kiss, loving the softness of the younger mans lips on his.

"Go to class now, before you're late." Derek said breaking the kiss. Stiles leaning forward for a quick final peck and walked quickly out of the room.

Derek sighed happily, grinning as his moved back to his desk. Derek could help the swell in his chest at the idea that Stiles liked Derek calling him by his real name. It made it more personal, like something as intimate as that should be respected and Derek planned too. Hauling out his lesson plan book, Derek figured he might get a head start for next week, while he had free time.

"I thought teachers kissing students was frowned upon."

Derek's eyes widen and he froze hearing a woman's voice filter into his classroom. It felt like slow motion as Derek looked up from his plan book, into a pair of eyes he would could lived the rest of his life without ever seeing again.

Kate.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please don't hate, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! :)


	9. Defence

**Authors Note: **Okay! New chapter! The reason for the delay in this update was because I wanted to plan out the rest of the story. I planned up to 19 chapters so I am almost halfway there and I know, it's a lot but it really starts picking up from here. There is a good amount of conflict in this chapter so prepare for yourself for that. There is also homophobia, with the use of words that I don't support or encourage people to use. This is your warning, you might be offended.

A big thanks to ilovethesoundoftherain for betaing this chapter for me. I am trying to get better at the whole self edit thing, but I really suck so big thanks to her!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Defence

_Stiles_

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes as his bit into his lunch. Scott's obnoxious laughing could be heard on the other side of the cafeteria from where Stiles was sitting. It was bad enough that Stiles had to be in the same room as him, but having Scott look at him out of the corner of his eye and then laugh was starting to get on his nerves. What was Scott trying to prove? That he could laugh while Stiles wasn't around? He was acting like such a child and Stiles was honestly moments away from a round two with Scott.

What made matters worse was the fact that he was spending his lunch alone today, which over the past two weeks was something that had happened sometimes, but not often; like Stiles had expected. Danny had really stepped up and became a great friend to Stiles; a friendship that Stiles never thought he would ever have with Danny. Danny had stepped up to the role of being Stiles friend; the role Scott had no trouble shitting on, and abandoning. Stiles was incredibly grateful for Danny, there were no words to actually describe how grateful he was, because without Danny, these past two weeks would have been miserable. Unfortunately for Stiles, Danny had to split his time between sitting with him and sitting with the others.

Today was an others day.

Not that Stiles was so needy he needed Danny around all the time. He was perfectly capable of making new friends. It was just the little snag of people wanting to be his friend was the major issue. Luckily he had befriended Erica Reyes one day at lunch. She was sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria and having nowhere else to sit Stiles was forced to go join her. Stiles was taken back by Erica's welcoming smile, mostly because he hadn't really talked to her before. It wasn't like they never interacted, but they weren't even what Stiles would consider acquaintances. Erica was just someone he saw everyday and upon getting to know the girl, Stiles had felt incredibly guilty for not getting to know her sooner. He wasn't one of the people who avoided her solely based on her illness. Erica had epilepsy and because of this thing she had no control over, people treated her like a leper. They treated her like if they talked to her she would drop to the ground convulsing, and the fact that people thought that way made Stiles sick.

Stiles didn't understand how people could be so judgemental, he really couldn't. How someone could have it in them to ostracize someone else and make them feel unworthy. Sure she had an illness, but it didn't mean she could be tossed aside. It was a touchy subject for Stiles, because he was often tossed aside due to his ADHD. It affected him physically—not to the extent that it affected Erica, but it would make him overwhelming to the vast majority of people. This made Stiles feel even guiltier for not befriending Erica before this. He knew he shouldn't feel that way because it's life, but Stiles felt like he had missed out on what could have been an awesome friendship. Stiles is okay with making up for lost time. The first time he had gone over to Erica's and saw her comic book collection; he was convinced that she was a completely different species of female. Stiles couldn't help but think if he liked women, Erica would probably be his soul mate.

Unfortunately she has other commitments at lunch today and couldn't join Stiles. Stiles thought about going and harassing Derek, but he knew they had to have some boundaries, especially in school. Derek had put an end to their lunch and after school meetings earlier that week. He said that Stiles marks were all up and that it would be inappropriate for them to still have lunch together. Stiles understood. He was Derek's student in these walls as much as it killed Stiles, he knew he had to keep it professional. He knew Derek felt bad, but Stiles told him it was okay as long as they were inappropriate outside of school.

And they were.

Stiles only saw Derek a few times a week and when they did, a good chunk of that time was spent rolling around Derek's bed making out. It would always start out with Derek making him supper (although Stiles is convinced that Laura precooks the food and Derek just heats it back up), then leading to a movie that they only make it half way through before Derek is carrying Stiles to his bedroom with his legs wrapped around Derek`s waist.

The sounds that Derek makes does things to Stiles' body he can't even begin to understand. He never expected Derek to be so vocal, but did he ever get a crash course in that. Derek growls, not an open mouth roar like a wolf, or some animal would; just a rumble in his throat especially when they are kissing. It's like an indication of how worked up Derek is getting and it drives Stiles wild. It always leads to things becoming heated, intense and messy. When Stiles takes control and pins Derek underneath him, kissing down his jaw, nipping his way down Derek's neck. The mews, whines and moans that escape Derek's lips send more blood to Stiles already precum covered hard-on.

Stiles clears his throat and has to actively stop his brain from this train of thought. Thinking about pinning Derek underneath him, pressing his body flushed against Derek's making the older man gasp and moan. Stiles shuddered and tried to adjust the erection in his pants as inconspicuously as possible. Stiles, if anything will be his own downfall, that is for sure. It was official though, Stiles was going to get sexy with Derek tonight.

Pants off sexy.

Stiles always thought that once given the choice to lose his virginity he would take the opportunity without much thought, but now with Derek he was having some hesitation. It's not that he doesn't want to lose it, that's not the problem at all. He is a thousand percent sure he wants to lose it to Derek, but he is just worried about not being good enough. He knows that Derek is at a different experience level, he just doesn't want to make a fool of himself. It's why he has been trying to take things slow, even though his body has been screaming at him not too. Stiles is glad that Derek has been patient with him and he can't help but feel guilty for the crippling blue balls Derek is getting because of it.

Stiles realized though, in the long run it doesn't matter. It's not like he is going to be amazing, and he is sure Derek doesn't expect it to be like that. What Stiles has been realizing is that it's about what Derek can teach him. It's what he has been doing this entire time, taking things slowly, getting to know Derek as much as the older man is getting to know him. Actual intercourse would be a big step, but still the same concept. Derek has to learn Stiles as much as he has to learn Derek and he realizes he is okay with that. It's going to be messy and sloppy, but Stiles realizes he kind of doesn't want it any other way.

Tonight he wants Derek's pants off, because if the bulge the man has is any indication, Stiles is going to be more than happy.

The more time Stiles spends with Derek the more he is starting to love Laura. It didn't take long to learn that they were a package deal and Stiles was completely okay with that. They were like the true meaning of brother and sister, complimenting each other in ways that Stiles couldn't help but be a little envious over. It's what you expect though, when you spend so much time with one person. They are honestly the only family that they really had. Stiles could also tell that Derek was happy that both Laura and he got along, Stiles couldn't help the thought that it didn't happen very often.

Stiles looked up from his half eaten lunch to see Lydia strutting her way towards Stiles' table. Stiles sighed wondering what kind of insults would spew from Lydia's mouth now, like he doesn't deal with all their crap enough as it is.

"What do you want, Lydia?" Stiles asks as she approaches his table and sits down.

"To talk," She raised her eyebrows like Stiles should have known why she came over to where he was sitting, and it was stupid for him to even ask to begin with.

"Listen Lydia, I am not in the mood for your insults today." Stiles started to gather his things, standing up to get away from her.

"Stiles, shut up and sit down." Lydia grabbed his arm tightly and gave him the 'do as I say glare'. Stiles always found it funny when he watched Jackson cower before it. Now he understood. Stiles tugged his arm from her reach, but sat back down.

"You got two minutes." Stiles said sternly, trying to regain whatever manliness he had left, not that he had much anyways.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I wanted to apologize." Stiles couldn't help the snort of the disbelief that came out of him.

"That's rich coming from you." He laughed, because he really thought it was funny. Lydia apologizing for her behaviour, he has never even heard of that happening before.

"Believe it or not Stiles, I like you." Stiles just raised his eyebrow, twilight zone; he has entered the twilight zone.

"I find that a little hard to believe. After all the-I dunno. After all the shit you say to me day in and day out? The constant insults, the constant degrading I put up with from you, as if that was for any of my benefit." Stiles crossed his arms; he couldn't even believe he was listening to this right now. He is just waiting for the insult or the alternative motive that Lydia was going to present.

"It was." Stiles snorted, again, but this time he started to get up.

"Okay, well as enlightening as this conversation was. I got more important things to tend too, than listen to your bullshit." Stiles grabbed his backpack and Lydia made no move to stop him.

"I'm a bitch Stiles." Lydia raised her voice a little, just enough for Stiles to stop his movements.

"I never said I wasn't. Could I have helped in a different way? Sure. Tell Jackson to shut up when he spat out his homophobic bullshit. Call Scott out on whatever shit he got on with, sure, I could have. How does that help you? I know you're not a push over Stiles, you don't put up with shit from many people, but Scott is one of them. I knew he wouldn't push you to your boundaries, but I could tell you were miserable so I decided to add to it. Knowing you'll either come at me or him and I was right." Stiles glared at Lydia, was she for real right now?

"Do you want some sort of gratification, a thank you?" Lydia rolled her eyes and Stiles literally wanted to punch her in the face. Even with his strict rule about never hitting a woman, which he was a moment away from breaking.

"Of course I don't, I came over here to apologize for what I did, because it was a shitty thing to do, but it worked. It got you to buck up and actually deal with all the shit being thrown at you." Stile breathed out harshly because he knew she was right. One of the main reasons Stiles was angry at Scott for was letting his 'friends' walk all over him. It made Stiles realize that he shouldn't rely on anyone other than him when it came to defending himself. Not speaking up to spare drama was something he wasn't going to practice again.

"I'm not looking for your forgiveness Stiles, I just wanted you to know that despite my methods, there is another person, besides that idiot you called your best friend, who cares about you." With that Lydia got up and marched over to the table where she was sitting at, before Stiles could think of anything to say.

Stiles didn't know where to put that, Lydia as a friend? The thought kind of put a bad taste in Stiles' mouth. It was a weird thought though, that Lydia was willingly in his corner. He would have never thought that in a million years.

Stiles was up and out of the cafeteria in moments, not missing the look of confusion across Scott's face. Stiles kind of enjoyed the satisfaction that Scott was currently sitting with a couple of people who thought he was just as much of an asshole as Stiles knew he was.

Stiles turned the corner, hoping to get to Derek's classroom a few minutes early to talk to Derek about what just happened before class started. Stiles didn't make it around the corner before he walked right into someone else, knocking their books onto the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Stiles mutter quickly before he bent down and started to pick up all the books that fell on the floor. Stiles looked up briefly and stopped picking up the books when he realized it was Allison he bumped into.

"Allison" Stiles said weakly, letting guilt wash over him.

"Oh, Stiles." Allison said quietly, small smile on her lips. They both continued to gather the books in awkward silence. Once they both stood up, Stiles handed over the rest of Allison's books to her.

"Well, I should be getting to class." She said, giving Stiles a nod and started to move past him.

"Allison," Stiles said, "please wait." Allison stopped gave Stiles a sad smile.

"I just—I just wanted to say sorry, about what I said a few weeks ago." Stiles wasn't mad at Allison for everything Scott had done. He knew it wasn't the her fault and he felt guilty because he knew Allison would take the blame for their fight, that's who she was.

"It wasn't your fault," Stiles continued.

"Whatever Scott did, that's on Scott. What I said was mean and wasn't directed towards you. I'm sorry for waiting so long to tell you this. I really like you Allison; I think you're amazing for Scott. He just has issues maintaining relationships and apparently having a gay best friend." Allison smiled at Stiles and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." She said, and Stiles felt the guilt slowly ebb away.

"I wanted you to know that. Despite whatever happens between Scott and me. It's not your fault and I never want you to think that." Allison nodded and motioned she had to go. Stiles grinned and remembered he needed to see his boyfriend.

"Stiles," Allison cut into Stiles thoughts.

"He misses you." Stiles nodded toward Allison and gave her a wave goodbye. Scott missing Stiles or not, it doesn't change anything that has happened.

For the unseen future, whatever Scott and Stiles were, they aren't anymore.

Scott made sure of that.

* * *

When Stiles gave Derek his kiss goodbye, he left the classroom in a hurry. He knew it was already too late to make it to his chemistry class, plus Mr. Harris would rather he not be there at all. Stiles decided it would be an opportune time to go visit his mother, tell her everything that had been going on before he had to be back for Lacrosse practice.

He was surprised by the discussion his writing assignment made throughout class, most people seemed extremely agreeable that stories like this should be read to children as they grow up. Knowing Derek though, that was probably the way he wanted the discussion to go, except that comment Greenberg made. Stiles literally thought Derek was going to explode. It's not like his boyfriend was the master of masking his emotions, well he isn't a master at masking his anger, the eyebrows are his kryptonite when it comes to that emotion. Stiles did find him a little hard to read at other times.

Stiles found it weird to hear homophobia, as far as schools go, his was pretty good for acceptance in those terms. He knew some of the team was uncomfortable with Danny, but never vocalized it because of Jackson. Jackson had basically made Danny off limits to any type of bullying, not that he couldn't handle himself when it came down to it. Stiles was however, actually thankful that Lydia was there to say what Derek would have said, but shouldn't have, despite it being the right thing. Stiles knew that when a teacher stands up to a student, especially in moments of anger, it always ended up with their job being threatened.

Stiles chuckled to himself as he arrived at the cemetery, recalling the look on Greenberg's face when Derek told him to leave. It was completely satisfying and well deserved.

"Hey mom." Stiles smiled sadly and sat down Indian style on the dried out grass in front of the engraved stone.

"I hope everything is going okay." Stiles sighed; the idea of not knowing bothered him the most. It would be different if he knew where she was and if she was okay, he didn't like how it was so unknown. His mom is gone, yes, he has come to terms with that, he just wished he knew where she was and if she was happy.

She was too good of a person to not be happy, where ever she is.

"I hope you're happy, wherever you are." Stiles reach over and touched the lettering across the stone.

"I am happy. I mean, there is a lot going on, but despite all of it, I am happy." Stiles smiles, picking at the grass, one of his favourite things to do while he visits his mother, not able to keep his hands still.

"His name is Derek, he was that guy I told you about, the one that you wouldn't approve of. We started dating. A decision not easily made I'll have you know. We are taking things slow and he is being more than a respectful gentleman, you'll be happy to know." Stiles knows that would be the most important to his mother; how Derek treated him.

"The problem is—he's sort of my teacher, which I know, I can almost hear you yelling at me about how bad this is. It does seem bad, it really does, but it doesn't feel that way. It feels so right mom. I don't understand why it's so bad. I am an adult and old enough to make these decisions. I know what you're thinking, what eighteen-year-old really knows what they want. Let's face it; I am a lot more mature then a lot of people my age. A lot of it is due to losing you and having to pick up the pieces for me and dad when you left. I just hate the idea if people find out about us, I'll be looked at like the victim and Derek as a predator. He is the farthest thing from that. It's the real thing; he never preyed on me, nor me on him. We are just two people getting to know each other, at the wrong part of our lives.

I'm afraid of what will happen when we do start telling people, I don't want them to judge Derek or treat him badly, but they will and it's not right. He shouldn't have to go through that and it kills me knowing that he will have to just for being with me. Dad won't understand either. I don't think he'll ever understand and that makes it all very complicated and messy, but he is worth it. I think that's how I know, that even with all these repercussions, what it's going to do to the people in our lives. It won't matter, because I think I am falling in love with him. Not just the simple crush that you used to tell me about, when you tried to compare what you and dad had, but the real thing. I honestly can't see past him anymore, he is just so right, flaws and all. His smile, god—it does things to me that I didn't even know could happen. It's just all so fast and so intense. A part of me screams stop and slow it down, but I don't, because I want this, I want him so badly. The feeling gets deeper and deeper every day, every time I see him, it scares me. I've never felt like this before, I don't even know how to describe it. Is this like how it was with dad? I like to think so. It doesn't feel like the trial run, it feels like the real thing, it feels permanent.

I just hope when people start finding out, they understand that. That if this thing does last, I don't want to be labelled a victim. I want people to look at us and know how in love we are, that we are happy. I don't want them to pervert my love and my feelings for Derek with their judgments and their insults." Stiles sighed again, one of these days; he'll leave this place happy. He always comes with the great intention of talking about all the good things in life but everything always starts pouring out. All his worries and doubts about everything.

"Me and Scott aren't doing well either. We haven't spoken in weeks. I don't understand where things went wrong? He met Allison and that is when things changed, I became second to her and at first I wasn't okay with that, but after that I accepted it. I know that isn't how it should have been and I wasn't happy about it but they were in love, who was I to get in the middle of that? We fought and he made it about her. The thing is, I love Allison, she is such an amazing person and so good for Scott. The fight wasn't about her, it was us and how we've drifted apart. He told me he didn't want me because I was gay. I don't understand that? He isn't homophobic so why am I any different? I don't understand what went wrong with us? Was is my fault? Sometimes I feel like it is. That my problems and my insecurities bothered him so much he didn't want to be around. Did I push myself away from him, trying to give him space? Was he pushing me away?

I ran into Allison today and she said he misses me. Where do I put that? He doesn't have that right after what he said, and if it was actually true, why doesn't he try and fix things. The truth is, I miss him too and I have been missing him for a long time now. I just want the friend that I can share anything with. I want to tell him about Derek, share with him my happiness and all the good things that are happening for me now. I want to tell him about all the bad things, and have him at my side. I'm doing all this by myself and it's so much harder without him." Stiles closed his eyes and laid back, taking a deep breath. He doesn't know if they'll ever get passed this and despite being mad at him, he does want it back. He doesn't want it the way it was, he wants it better.

Stiles checked his watch and realized he needed to be getting back to school for Lacrosse practice. He said his goodbyes to his mother, hopped in his Jeep and headed back to school. Maybe he should attempt to try with Scott, if Allison is right; maybe they could come to an understanding and work on whatever their relationship could be, together.

* * *

Stiles could already sense something was up when he walked into the locker room. All the guys were huddled around Greenberg; laughing. That wasn't something unusual, but there was something in the air that made Stiles' stomach churn. That sinking feeling you get when you know something is wrong.

"He's probably a faggot too, that pansy ass teacher." Stiles froze completely still at his locker. Derek, they were talking about Derek.

"He's lucky I didn't kick the shit out of him, fucking faggot. Kicking me out like that, who does he think he is?" Stiles breathed deeply at the murmurs of agreement across the room, slowly opening his locker and getting changed. He had to bite his tongue; he couldn't draw attention to himself. sticking up for Derek could raise suspicions, and they didn't need that. It would only make things worse.

"That bitch Martin too, if she wasn't sleeping around with Whittemore, I'd show her want a real man was." Stiles snorted quietly. His is pretty sure Lydia had a bigger dick than he did, she'd eat him alive.

Stiles tried to tune out what they were saying as he shrugged on his gear for practice. Once he was ready, he sat on the bench and faced them, seeing Scott amongst the group, laughing at one of Greenberg's jokes.

Stiles glared at Scott. He couldn't help the anger that swelled up in his chest. Scott missed Stiles? Of course the best way to miss someone was to laugh at gay jokes, in front of their face. Stiles gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. To think that Stiles was going to try again, to mend and build bridges, be friends again. Scott met Stiles glare and his smile immediately dropped from his face. Stiles couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped from his lips. It seemed to catch a couple of the guy's attention and Stiles remained glaring at Scott until his eye fell to the floor.

"What's so funny Stilinski?" Greenberg spoke up. Stiles shook his head, trying with all his power to not say anything to start a fight. He needed to just keep his mouth shut and get through practice without drawing any attention to himself.

"Nothing," Stiles tried not to grit out.

"Just thought of something funny," Stiles muttered out, keeping Greenberg's gaze. The other man nodded and went back to whatever bigotry he was getting on with before. Stiles turned around on the bench and grabbed his phone from his open locker, he needed to text Derek. Stiles hoped he would give him some words of wisdom, or the patience to make it through the next couple of hours.

_'Greenberg keeps mouthing off and insulting you. Scott's acting like the typical bystander and laughing. Going to lose it and end up getting my ass kicked soon'._

Stiles figured he would take this time and send one off to Laura as well to see when she wanted to meet up for coffee after practice. Christmas was just around the corner and he didn't have a clue what to get for Derek. Stiles figured he'd go to the person who probably knows Derek better than he knows himself.

Someone walked up stopped right beside Stiles, clearing their throat. Stiles didn't have to look up to know who it was, and he was the last person Stiles wanted to even look at; let alone talk too.

"Stiles…I-" Scott started to speak but Stiles immediately cut him off.

"Go away Scott." Stiles waited a few moments and sighed when the boy made no attempts to move.

"I wanted to say—." Stiles cut him off again.

"I know what you wanted to say and I don't want to hear it." Stiles tried to keep his voice under control and as low as possible, he really didn't need the rest of the team to get into this. They are worse than a bunch of little school girls; getting right into other people's business.

"Stiles…" Scott started again, but Stiles got off the bench and stood in front of him, matching his gaze.

"I said get out of my face Scott. Don't make me have to say it again." Stiles spoke slowly, but firm, meaning every word. Scott flinched and Stiles couldn't help the guilt that fluttered in his stomach, but he tried to squash it down right away.

"Okay." Scott nodded quietly and walked back over to where he was standing with others from the team, who were now looking between Stiles and Scott.

Their locker room quiet now, and Stiles had enough. He went back over to his locker and started to change out of his uniform. He wasn't staying there any longer; he needed to get out of there. The coach didn't really need him to stay and keep the bench warm, not today.

"What's up your ass Stilinski?" Greenberg. Stiles was going to destroy him. He finished changing, ignoring his question.

"Did you hear what I said Stilinski?" Greenberg pressed and Stiles snapped. He grabbed his bag from the locker and slammed it shut.

"I did hear you. Considering that I am one of those _faggots_ you're talking about, I really don't think you want to know what's in my ass." Greenberg and some of the team gaped at him.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you should learn to keep your ignorant mouth shut." That seem to snap Greenberg out of his daze.

"Are you threatening me Stilinski?" His voice was dangerous, but Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, I am just passing on some friendly advice." Stiles stepped over the bench, a foot closer to Greenberg, who stood up immediately.

"When I want advice from a faggot, it'll be on what shoes I'll get my girlfriend." Stiles laughed, and decided that his brain-to-mouth filter didn't need to exist in this moment.

"A girlfriend? Greenberg, seriously? How do you expect to get one of those when you spend most of your time on the field being knocked on your ass." Stiles could see Greenberg visibly fuming.

"Embarrassing really." Stiles heard Scott say some warning to stop but he ignored him and walked even closer to Greenberg until they were about a foot away from each other.

"I'd like to see you try to take on Mr. Hale. I wonder how long it would take him to kick your ass from one end of campus to the other?" Stiles leaned in even closer.

"I don't think it would take very long." Greenberg grabbed Stiles by his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. Greenberg stepped over him, grabbing his collar again, other arm arching back, a fist made, ready to hit Stiles.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Coach's voice bellowed and everyone froze, including Greenberg.

"Let go of Bilinski now, Greenberg." He released Stiles forcefully and stepped away, both hands balled into fists.

"Now who wants to explain what just happened to me?" Stiles stood up and looked over at coach, eyes bulging out of his head. Danny and Jackson were behind the coach, they must have been at a meeting, probably the reason why Greenberg had had the balls to say what he was saying.

Stiles felt himself deflate a little at the look of concern written across Danny's face. He could tell that Danny knew what had gone down. Stiles just sighed, and turned around and headed for the door. He could hear the coach shouting after him, but he really couldn't find it in him to care.

* * *

"You shouldn't feel bad for defending yourself!" Laura says from across the table. Stiles sighed; it had nothing to do with feeling bad for defending himself, and by proxy Derek.

"I shouldn't have too." Laura sighed and leaned back in her chair because she knew he was right. Being gay shouldn't even be an issue, but it was for people like Greenberg, and they relished off people knowing how disgusting they think it is.

"It shouldn't be an issue for me to defend myself and honestly, it was more for Derek then it was for me. I am mature enough to walk away from anyone bullying me. You don't saying things about my—you don't insult my boyfriend in front of me and not expect me to do anything about it." Laura nodded in agreement.

"It takes a lot for Derek to get to that point. There are only a few triggers that would get him angry, and the people he cares about is one of them. I am the exact same way. Say what you want about me because I don't give a shit, but fuck with my family and that's a whole other can of worms." Stiles grinned over at Laura. This is one of the reasons why Stiles loves Laura; they were almost the same person sometimes.

"It just bothers me, because that wasn't me. Back there wasn't who I am, I'm not violent, and it's never been my wish to die standing up to a bunch of mostly straight men in a locker room when testosterone is running high." Laura giggled.

"But having them insult Derek, especially someone like Greenberg, who is so beneath Derek, just made me angry. It was just so petty, but I saw red." Stiles raised his hot chocolate to his lips and blew at the liquid, it was still too hot to drink.

"I'm glad Derek has you. You guys complement each other so well, it's kind of scary." Stiles couldn't help but grin at this. It was nice to know that Laura liked him and Derek being together, it was almost like a stamp of approve, which Stiles didn't need but is glad he had.

"How so?" Stiles asked.

"You're just outspoken, hyperactive and different from Derek. Not drastically opposite, but just enough to complement each other. You ground each other, and I think the life Derek will have with you is one he won't have with anyone else." Stiles stared wide eyed at Laura. The life Derek will with Stiles?

"I mean—I, you know what I mean." Stiles did, sort of.

"I know this thing between you and Derek is new, but it seems like it could be long lasting. All I am saying is that if it does last long, he'll have a happy life. A better one then he has had so far." Stiles couldn't help but smile at Laura. He got up and hugged the girl fiercely.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered in her ear, and she hugged him back tightly.

"You're welcome, and be thankful. I think you're the only one to ever get the complete Laura stamp of approval." Stiles laughed and sat back down.

"I can see that. I think you try to scare people away." Laura winked at Stiles.

"Maybe, unfortunately it doesn't always work?" Stiles gave Laura a questioning look.

"Who else have you tried to sca—," Stiles was cut off.

"Well, look who we have here?" The voice came from behind Stiles. He turned around to look at a gorgeous brunette walk in from behind him. He looked over at Laura, and the look of pure rage that settled across her face set Stiles on edge.

"What are you doing here?" Laura spat out as the girl laughed and pulled a chair from another table to sit in between Stiles and Laura.

"Just here in Beacon Hills with a friend, visiting an old friend." The woman looked directly at Laura.

"Stay away from my brother." Laura threatened, and Stiles felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Shit was about to hit the fan.

"To late for that, I took a visit to the school earlier to pay our dear Derek a visit. I learned a few new things, it was very educational." Her eyes flickered towards Stiles. Stiles could feel his temper start to rise for the third or fourth time today. What did she want with Derek, who was she?

"I think it's time for you to go now." Stiles said evenly, trying not to let any emotion come through his voice.

"Oh, why's that cutie?" Inside Stiles rolled his eyes, and wanted vomited in distaste from this woman calling him cute. Whoever this was, Laura looked feral and like she was barely containing herself. Stiles was definitely not getting good vibes from this woman.

"You're not wanted here. I think it's time for you to leave." The woman pretended to be appalled.

"But sweetheart, you haven't given me the chance to introduce myself." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kate." Stiles look down at her hand and back up at the woman, irritation coming off him in waves now.

"Leave Kate," Laura gritted out, and Kate sighed.

"I thought people were supposed to be friendly in Beacon Hills." She sulked crossing her arms and leaned back into the chair. Stiles was actually amazed, did she not get their very straightforward hints.

"This is the fourth time." Stiles snapped at her.

"Leave. Now." He snarled.

"What are you going to do if I don't little boy?" Kate stood up, her voice raised. She leaned in closer to Stiles, placing her hands on the arm rests of his chair. Laura was immediately on her feet, her body smacking the table, tipping her coffee over onto the table. She reached over and grabbed Kate's arm pulling her around so she was facing Laura.

"You should be more worried about what I will do to you." Laura threatened. Stiles looked around, people in the coffee shop were looking at what they thought was going to be a fight.

"You know I've been itching to knock your fucking teeth in." Kate ripped her arm from Laura grasp.

"Give me a reason." Laura snarled, positioning herself to launch at Kate. Kate started to laughed and put her hands up.

"I'll leave." She backed away, putting her chair back. With her heels clicking on the floor she turned and started to go. She stopped just past Stiles and leaned in, her breath hot in his ear.

"Bit of advice: be careful who you kiss during school hours, you never know who is watching." Stiles could hear the smile in her voice. Stiles felt the tip of her tongue slide in his ear.

"See you around, cutie." She left Stiles' bubble and walked out of the store. It was moments before Stiles looked up at Laura who was still enraged.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked, getting up and throwing money for their drinks on the dry part the table.

"We should get back to my place." She said; worry finally coming through in her voice. She turned around and left the coffee shop.

"Laura." Stiles shouted at her outside the restaurant. She stopped and turned around, biting her bottom lip.

"Who was that?" Stiles asked again.

"It was Kate." Stiles made a 'duh' gesture, and asked her to elaborate.

"Wait for Derek; this is something he should tell you." Stiles was getting fed up.

"Who was she to Derek?" Laura just sighed, Stiles needed to know what he had to go up against, he knew this was going to be a shit storm. Stiles could tell she wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"She is his sociopath ex." Stiles let out a long breath.

"Great."

* * *

**Authors Note:** I plan on starting to write the new chapter tonight at work (cause I clearly have nothing better to do there), but it probably won't be posted till later on in the month. I have finals next week and a paper for clinical. Then I have 2 weeks off, which I want to pump out a lot of writing! I hope you guys enjoyed! :) Please review!


	10. Taste

**Author's Note: **Here is the new chapter! It's starts to get more intense from here on out-In more than one way. I appreciate all the love you guys have been giving me and thank you for all the reviews! Just be warned that there is smut in this chapter. So if you don't like it-well, if you don't I'm not entirely sure the Sterek fandom is for you. I hope you guys enjoy it. It is also, my very first real smut scene. I hope I did well! Enjoy!

Big thanks to the ilovethesoundoftherain for betaing this chapter for me!

* * *

Chapter 10: Taste

_Derek_

"Long time no see baby." Kate said, moving into Derek's classroom. Derek watched her as she moved in front of him. She leaned forward, bracing her arms against Derek's desk.

Derek was stuck for words, in some sort of a stupor. So much had just happened in literally a minute and he didn't even know where to begin to even process. Kate, his ex is standing in front of him, the same person who cheated on him and made his life miserable. This very same person who Derek was convinced was actually a sociopath had just seen him and his student kiss, in his classroom, during school hours.

Derek was royally fucked.

"Kate." Derek managed to say, cringing at how tight his voice was, like he was struggling to even speak.

"I was expecting a better hello than that, but I guess from the show I just saw, that won't be happening." Derek was having trouble placing his emotions right now. He was still channelling some initial shock, but the anger Derek had for this woman started to flare up in his chest. He was trying to contain himself because Kate knew about Stiles, he had to be smart and not push the woman.

One thing that was important was that she wasn't intimating Derek, like he knew she was trying to do. She always thought that she had Derek wrapped around her finger, she had—in a way, but he knew the difference. He knew when she was trying to manipulate him into doing something, but the sad thing is that he did it anyways, which is something Derek will probably be ashamed of for the rest of his life. The point was that Kate thought she had Derek wrapped around her finger, but he could have easily unwrapped himself and he did.

"Sorry to disappoint Kate. What are you doing here?" Derek finally found his voice. He was so over all the drama, the self loathing he put himself through for this woman and moved on, too much better things. Having her standing in front of him again was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He just needed to find out what she wanted exactly and send her on her way.

"I'm just here to catch up with an old flame—we left things a little rough the last time we saw each other." Derek snorted.

"You were fucking another man in our bed." Kate pushed back from the desk and started to walk slowly around the classroom. Looking at how Derek had the walls decorated, art works from students and stuff he had seen around town.

"People make mistakes Derek." She said flippantly. Derek knew she never really felt any guilt for what she did. It was about her needs and that was all that mattered, nothing like morals, trust or respect got between that.

"How many times did you make that same mistake Kate?" She chuckled.

"How many times do you think?" Derek knew it wasn't just a one-time thing. He knew there were others, but didn't want to know any details. At the time he was so disgusted in himself he had gathered all his things, found a place to live and got every test known to man to make sure he hadn't caught anything.

"What do you really want Kate?" Derek really wanted for her to cut to the chase. Find out what she wanted, deny her and then get her to leave.

"I told you what I was here for. I wanted to _reconnect_ with an old flame." Derek actually grimaced at what she was implying. Derek wouldn't touch her now if she was the only woman on earth and she knew that. She was here for something else.

"I've known you long enough to know the difference. Don't play me for a fool." She stopped pacing the classroom, a smirk on her face.

"I've already done that, remember?" Derek breathed deeply; he needed to be in control. He handled everything before like a mature adult, he could do it now.

"Get out of my classroom." Derek ended up snarling, so much for control. Kate looked a little taken back. She had never seen Derek angry. In the two years they were together, they barely fought and when they did, Derek was always cool and collected. He was above giving her the satisfaction then, but now he really wasn't. He was a different person then and if she didn't leave soon, she'd know the person he really was, because the person he was now didn't have time for people like Kate.

"If I don't?" She questioned, picking up a meter stick from the chalk board on the side of the classroom.

"Are you going to bend me over, smack my ass until it's red and swollen?" She smirked and continued.

"Pretend like I am one of your students." She put her hands against the wall and stuck her ass out. Derek couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his lips, this was becoming so ridiculous he couldn't help but not find it funny.

"Is that the UNF you were missing Kate?" She pushed herself back from the wall, annoyance written across her face. Derek knew she was irritated with the fact she wasn't getting under his skin.

"Did you want me to punish you? Tie you up like some wild animal? Redden your ass till you couldn't sit down." He said between chuckles, feeling the satisfaction that he was getting to her and not the other way around.

"I said get out Kate." Derek said again, motioning towards the door and going back to the work on his desk, shaking his head.

"Which desk does he sit in?" Derek sighed and looked up, watching her take a seat directly in Stiles' seat.

"Who?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't play stupid Derek; we both know you're not." She motioned towards all the desks.

"Where does the jailbait you have seemed to have gone gay for sit?" Derek shrugged. He wasn't going to answer any question concerning Stiles.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd end up liking men. You always did prefer me on my hands and knees." Kate pushed herself up from her chair and headed back towards the front where Derek was sitting.

"What do you want Kate?" Derek asked again.

"You." She stated simply. Derek gaped at her from a moment. She wasn't serious? There was no way she was serious.

"You're joking right?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"Does it seem like I am joking?" She questioned, her tone serious.

"Why would I ever get back with you?" Derek asked bluntly. Derek would rather be alone for the rest of his life then ever be with Kate again.

"Because you'll keep your job." Derek sighed; here were the threats. He was wondering how long it was going to take for this to come out.

"Be with me and I won't tell anyone about your relationship with your child, hell, I might even let you keep him to have on the side. I know I'll have my share on the side." She leaned forward on Derek's desk again, smile smug. Derek couldn't help the anger bubble up inside of him at the nerve of Kate. Calling Stiles a child, which is something he wasn't. Assuming that Derek would ever agree to whatever insanity she was getting on with or that he would ever let her dictate his life like that. That was never going to happen.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She rose up from the desk, looking furious. Derek couldn't help but smile. She wasn't getting what she wanted from him this time.

"You heard what I said." Derek said, standing up from his desk walking around towards her.

"You can say whatever you want to anyone. I'd rather live in a park, eat shit and be jobless then be with you." Derek was right in Kate's face. She looked like she was going to explode. Her face was red and she was visibly shaking.

"You know," She started, moving away from Derek towards the door.

"I tried doing this the easy way." Derek literally rolled his eyes.

"Blackmail was the easy way?" Kate shrugged her shoulders; it was the easy way for her apparently.

"I'll let you think on it. I can give you a hell of a lot more than some boy can give you." Derek sighed.

"The answer is still no Kate."

"For now." She said and walked right out the door.

Derek groaned and walked back to his desk. Derek couldn't believe he had actually thought he could make it to graduation without anyone finding out about him and Stiles. Derek sighed and looked around his classroom, he wondered if he should just start packing up his stuff right now. It's not like he'll have this job by the end of next week.

Kate was right though, she could offer Derek right more right now. She had a job, as far as Derek knew. He could go out with her in public and wouldn't have to hide their relationship. He could keep his job, but that was for right now. She couldn't offer half of what Stiles could offer Derek in the long run. Sure Stiles was still his student, he still had college and it was a good few years before he would have decent job. But he will have all those things; Derek would make sure of that. Stiles could offer him support, not the financial kind but the emotional kind. Derek and Stiles would be in an actual relationship and now that Derek was actually thinking about it, Kate couldn't even offer Derek that much. She wanted a relationship of convenience, because they looked good on paper and they did. Kate couldn't offer him love and even if she could, he didn't want what she had to offer.

Derek wanted Stiles and only Stiles. He wanted whatever the boy was willing to offer, which Derek knew would be everything he could ever ask for. Derek was convinced more and more every day that he was falling for the boy; if he hadn't already.

* * *

Derek felt guilty.

He was avoiding Stiles' text messages. Not so much avoiding because he had read them, but he was avoiding messaging back. It's not that he didn't want to help Stiles deal with Scott or the assholes in the locker room, but Stiles would know something was up. The guy was so perceptive it was scary.

Last week, Derek and Laura had got into a fight about something completely stupid. It was something about laundry, something so stupid Derek couldn't even remember what it really was about. Stiles had known something was up after a few messages, known just by Derek's word choices that he wasn't quite himself.

Derek was still trying to work out how he was going to deal with Kate, if he could even do anything about this whole situation. Having Stiles picking up on the fact that Derek was freaking out internally wouldn't be a good thing.

Derek was worried about what had happened in the locker room. His sister and Stiles were out having coffee when Stiles was supposed to be at practice. He knew something had gone down, but he'd know soon enough. Stiles was going to come over afterwards and Derek was struggling if he should tell Stiles what was going on or not. Derek wanted to spare Stiles the stress of having to deal with Kate on top of everything he had been dealing with for the past few weeks.

Derek sighed, arranging his body so he could lay down on the couch as opposed to sit on it. As much as Derek wanted to deal with this on his own, he knew telling Stiles would be the right thing. This was going to blow up in Stiles' face just as much as it would in Derek's, especially if the Sheriff finds out.

He'll have to keep Stiles out of whatever Kate's planning as much as he could. She didn't know who Stiles was, that was something positive to take out of this whole situation and Derek wanted to keep it that way. If she learns that Stiles' father is the Sheriff it would be an entirely different can of worms. A can that Derek didn't want to open, because he knew there might be a way to get himself out of this situation with Kate (not that he knew what it was), but add the Sheriff to it all and he had no chance whatsoever.

"Derek!" Laura screamed as she came though the front door making Derek jump up from the couch.

"Get down here right now!" She ordered from the porch.

"There is no need to scream Laura, I'm right here." Derek said and she came through the door and looked at him, her gazed hardening

"You knew!" She immediately accused. Derek sighed, she knew.

"I knew what?" Derek asked, not trying to play stupid. He wanted to make sure that Laura was talking about Kate before he agreed to anything. Laura knowing about Kate would be disastrous. Although, the fact that Laura would probably run Kate over with her car and then back up might actually help Derek with his situation.

"Kate!" She yelled, making Derek flinch. He got up from the couch to walk over to where she was standing. Stiles took that moment to walk in behind Laura and stand next to her, his blank expression making Derek's stomach drop.

"What did she do?" Derek turned to Laura and asked. He wanted to go over and comfort Stiles, but he was unsure if he was mad at Derek too. It made Derek extremely uneasy to not be able to get a read on Stiles, he could normally tell what the boy was feeling, but whatever Kate did, it certainly did something to Stiles.

"So you knew!" Laura poked him in the chest roughly, making him take a step back.

"Yes, I knew!" Derek immediately took a few steps back when he saw the look wash over Laura's face. The one she always got before things started to get violent.

"…And you didn't think it was important to tell me?" Her went voice dangerously low.

"Laura…" Derek said, putting his hands up to calm her down and try to explain.

"Seriously Derek, after everything that happened you didn't think it was necessary to at least let me know she was in town." Derek opened his mouth again to try and tell Laura but she cut him off for a second time.

"It might have prepared me a little when she decided to have a chat with me and Stiles here." Derek immediately looked at Stiles again.

"Stiles, are you okay? What did she say to you?" Derek walked over to stiles and put his hand on the younger man's shoulders.

"It's fine, she didn't say anything." Stiles gave him a weak smile and placed his hand on Derek's, trying to reassure him.

"Like hell she never! She threatened him!" Laura spat angrily.

"What did she say? What happened?" Derek had let go of Stiles' shoulders to stand back and look at him.

"Laura and I were talking and she just came over, sat down, going on about seeing an old friend. I told her to leave the table several times. She got in my face and Laura got her to back off, not before she told me that I should be careful about who I kiss during school hours, stuck her tongue in my ear and said she'll see me around." Derek couldn't help the wave of possessiveness that washed over him, know that Kate had touched something that was his, made him angry to his core.

"Which might not have happened if you had—" Derek snapped, cutting Laura off. Her ragging on him was something he didn't need right now.

"Just shut up Laura!" She abruptly closed her mouth, not expecting Derek to snap at her.

"I knew, yes! Okay I knew she was in town, but I found out not even three hours ago so get off my fucking back." Derek noticed Stiles eyes widen. Derek realized this was the first time that he has ever seen Derek mad or heard him curse for that matter.

"She saw me and Stiles kiss at school today. She is trying to blackmail me into taking her back. I'm very sorry that in the midst of me trying to figure what the hell had just happened and how the fuck I was going to get out of it, I forgot to call you." Derek watched Laura visibly deflate and her eyes soften. Derek sighed; Laura always shot first and asked questions later, even when it came to him. Derek lost count of how many times they had argued just because Laura was such a quick trigger.

"Derek—shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Derek just nodded and gave her a smile, letting her know that it was okay.

"So this was my fault?" Stiles spoke up.

"Her blacking mailing you," He continued.

"If I never decided to kiss you, in school then this would have never happened." Derek could see the guilt written all over his boyfriends face.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Derek said gently. Stiles only shook his head and stepped away from Derek who was reaching for Stiles.

"But it is, if I never—" Derek cut the younger man off.

"I kissed you too, remember? I wanted to as well. It takes two too kiss. Don't put this all on you. It doesn't matter if she saw; she would have found out or found something anyways." Derek got a hold of Stiles and pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"What's going to happen?" Stiles said into Derek's chest. Derek heard the boy inhale deeply, breathing in his scent and Derek couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know." Derek said honestly, looking at Laura who nodded at Derek, mouthing the words 'we'll talk later' and took her cue to leave, to give them some privacy.

"She knows about us. She knows what you look like, but doesn't know who you are, as far as I know. I want to keep it that way." Stiles nodded into Derek's chest.

"Cause of my dad." Derek tightened his grip around Stiles.

"Yeah." Derek said sadly, even if Kate does go to the school board about his relationship with Stiles, there is no way that the Sheriff won't hear about.

"This is the worst thing that could possibly happen." Derek could help but chuckle, if the Sheriff had walked in on them that would've been much worse.

"It's up there." Derek smiled down at Stiles when he pulled away from his chest.

"Let's go sit down." Derek said, pulling them towards the sofa.

Derek laid back on the sofa, pulling Stiles on him of him, having the boy rest his head on Derek's chest, his chin resting on Stile's head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stiles asked quietly.

"She came in, almost directly after you ran off. I was surprised that you didn't see her when you left." Derek sighed, he was happy that never happened, because he didn't know what would have happened if Stiles was present for their conversation.

"I asked her what she was doing here. She dodged around the question, hinting at what she saw between us, trying to tease and humiliate me. She said she wanted me back, no specific reason, just that she thought she could give me more than what you could give me." Derek heard Stiles snort in what he could assume was disgust and he couldn't help but grin, loving the warmth spreading across his chest.

"I told her no and she told me she'll give me time to reconsider, keeping in mind that she will report me if I don't take her back." Derek finished. Stiles lifted his head and placed his head on his hands, looking at Derek.

"What are you going to do?" He asked sadly, making Derek confused.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Do you think you'll reconsider?" Stiles looked away from Derek, not being able to keep his gaze.

"No, hey, listen to me." Derek reached for Stiles face, turning back towards him, while still cupping his face.

"Even if you weren't in the situation, I would never take Kate back, ever. That was a time in my life that I am not quite proud of and someone I don't want to be anymore. The only thing that upsets me about it all is that she is using you to threaten my job. But if I lose it, then I lose it. We knew that this could happen when we started this, so it doesn't change anything. It sucks, really sucks but it doesn't change anything." Derek smiled, stroking Stiles' cheek. He leaned forward for a quick kiss, earning a smile from the younger man.

"Can you tell me about what happened between you guys? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, for her to have such an impact on you and Laura, it must have been pretty hard." Derek smiled up at Stiles and leaned forward for another kiss, slower this time.

"As long as you don't judge me after it's all over." Stiles chuckled.

"Well, I can't make that promise. She isn't me and that alone gives me room for judgement. I will try my best though." Stiles teased and Derek rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"I met Kate when I was in university. It was a party my dorm was having for no real reason other to get drunk. I met her and I thought she was the life of party, she was like a firecracker and I was immediately drawn too her." Derek wondered if Stiles felt weird with Derek telling him this. He hoped Stiles didn't find it too weird or didn't get the wrong impression.

"We started dating and things were great, she was really energetic and fun to be around. As we got closer, I felt so uneasy. It was always just fun and games, which was great, but I always felt like there was this lack of emotional connection, I felt like it was me. I've always had trouble trying to open myself to people." Derek moved one of his hands started to run his fingers through the little bit of hair Stiles had on his head.

"I made it my goal to try and please her. To make sure she was happy and had whatever she wanted. Eventually I got so caught up in that, the relationship became about Kate and her needs and her wants. It wasn't like I had anything to really compare what Kate and I had to anyone else. She was my first serious relationship. I figured you know that this was normal; it was a hump I had to get over before I was able to really open up and connect with her.

Laura and I had a falling out, over Kate. She thought I was changing and it was for the worst. She was right and I got mad at her for it. It was after that falling out that I started to really notice things about our relationship. It was all one-sided, which I was to blame because I let it become that way. But I started to really notice the lack of reciprocation. It was always what she wanted, where to eat, what to do, who to hang out with, when and what we should be doing and when we were intimate. Emotionally though, there was no fire, it wasn't like it was when I first met her. I knew I wasn't going to open up and go there, because somehow I knew she wasn't. I always knew." Derek sighed and Stiles grabbed his hand, bring it to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

"It was after that realization—like a few days after, I was getting home from a night class and she was sleeping with another guy in our bed. I remember so clear. She caught me and smiled. Then she kept on going. What's even worse was the fact that I didn't feel anything, I was so detached and it scared me. I walked out and called Laura. She came up and helped me move into a different place.

I was lucky to have her after that. I beat myself up a lot afterwards. I was upset about Kate cheating on me after it sunk in, but I was mostly ashamed, because I let myself become that person. I willingly let myself be used by someone, in order to make up for something I was worried about not being able to give, when they really had no intention of reciprocating anyways. God, I was so angry at myself and if it wasn't for Laura, being there and being my rock, I would have had such a harder time.

It's why she hates Kate. Well—she never really liked her to begin with but to know what she had done and how it affected me, our relationship. Let's says Laura had a lot of colourful things to say to her." Derek sighed; it confused Derek to no end trying to find out why Kate even wanted him back. She must have seen that he had changed, that he wasn't the same person she knew, but she still wanted him and was ignorant to want things back to the way they were. Like somehow what happened wasn't the reason why they ended it to being with.

"Do you have that same trouble now?" Stiles asked. Derek gave him a questioningly look, not really understanding what Stiles was actually asking.

"That wall, the block that you experience with Kate, do you feel the same for me. Is there something stopping you from going there emotionally with me?" Derek felt a little panic start to form into his stomach. He hadn't realized that being so truthful with Stiles might have caused him some concerns about how genuine Derek's feelings where towards Stiles.

"I don't." Derek smiled at his boyfriend.

"I never hit that wall with you. I don't think I will. I've never had a reason too." Derek brought he hand to Stiles' face, using his thumb to caress his check.

"You—You're so much more than Kate will ever be. In the time that I have known you, I've questioned every emotion I've ever felt towards her. She has never made me feel the way you make me feel. I've never felt so deeply and intensely towards someone in my life." Derek couldn't help but move his head forward and kiss Stiles lightly on the nose. Stiles lit up, eyes shining and a big grin on his face. Derek couldn't think of anything more handsome and perfect.

"I used to think I was in love with Kate." Derek said; a smile still on his face, looking directly into Stiles' dark amber eyes, the feeling of butterflies jittering through his body.

"I realized that everything I felt for her is nothing compared to how I feel about you. I look into your eyes and I know what I felt for her wasn't real. I look into your eyes and I know that this is it." Derek didn't get a chance to process what exactly he had just said to Stiles because Stiles had quickly moved up and attacked Derek's lips with his own so fiercely Derek couldn't help the groan that escaped from him.

Stiles pressed his body flush against Derek's in a need he'd never seen before. He groaned at the pressure Stiles was putting on his already hard erection.

"Stiles." Derek groaned, breaking the kiss and pulling back to look at Stiles. Derek moaned at the sight of want and hunger in stiles' eyes. His normal warm amber eyes barely visible with his pupils blown wide open.

"Upstairs." Stiles said raggedly, jutting his hips against Derek's, feeling the younger man's erection press against his thigh.

Derek nodded furiously, following Stiles as he slowly lifted himself off Derek. Derek rose with him, nipping at Stiles' already swollen bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" Derek almost cursed himself for asking, not wanting to ruin the moment, but he knew they were taking things slow and this is a huge step. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen, but he knew it was going to lead into a territory neither of them had gone with each other.

Stiles stood up from the couch, eyes never leaving Derek's. Derek moved into a sitting position as Stiles moved in front of him, his erection very visible and directly in front of Derek. It took the older man all his will power not lean forward and put his mouth on the material stretched over Stiles cock. All Derek wanted to do was mouth at Stiles cock, lick every each inch he could, soaking the denim. He wanted to feel the heat and hardness against his face, breathe in the scent of the boy.

Stiles reach forward and took Derek's hand in his. He lifted Derek's hand to lips, slowly kissing the palm, making his way to the tip of Derek's fingers, kissing each and every one at the tip. He took Derek's hand and cupped his cheek, a smile breaking out over his face.

"I am so sure." Stiles said, dragging Derek's hand from his face to his throat. Stiles swallowed purposefully, feeling and watching it moved up and down. Derek could help but think about his cock driving past Stiles beautiful lips and down his throat, feel the boy try to swallow him whole.

"Unless." Stiles spoke hoarsely, Derek feeling the vibrations as Stiles slide his hand down further, down over his chest. Derek felt the hard nub of Stiles nipple as the younger man slowly dragged Derek's hand over it, letting each finger graze it. Stiles shuddered, letting out a soft mew and Derek felt his stomach knot up, his whole body feeling like it was going to burn out from the inside out. The urge to take control and take this boy where he stood was overwhelming.

Stiles slide Derek's hand down further, over the lithe abs Stiles had forming, Lacrosse practice giving the boy some natural muscle. Stiles stopped his hand just at the waist of his jeans. Derek took in the flushed appearance of the younger man, seeing that his breathing was just as laboured as Derek's. Derek licked his lips hungrily, he needed Stiles so badly his dick ached, and ached so deep it was painful. Derek didn't need to move to know that his briefs were soaked with his precum, probably so much it was going to seep through his sweats.

"Unless," Stile said again, drawing Derek's eyes to his.

"You're not ready." Stiles started moving Derek's hand down further again, right over his jean clad erection. Derek embarrassingly gasped a little, surprised at how hard and hot it was, burning through the material.

Derek stood up slowly, hand still gently pressed against Stiles' cock, the tip of his finger rubbing against the head of his cock through his jeans. Derek leaned forward; making sure his body was pressed against Stiles'. He moved towards Stiles ear, rubbing his cheek against Stiles', his stubble scratching against the younger man's skin.

"I'm ready." Derek nearly growled, gripping the base of Stiles' erection roughly and watched as the boy keened in towards him. His lips parting and a throaty moan escape his lips.

"Upstairs." Derek growled this time.

"Before I take you where you stand." Stiles moaned as Derek applied more pressure to his dick, rubbing it roughly through his jeans. Derek let go and Stiles whimpered slightly at the loss of Derek's hand.

"Go." Derek said Stiles nodded dumbly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before he stepped back from Derek and started towards the stairs leading to Derek's room.

Derek walked into his room, expecting to see Stiles on his bed, but only heard the door close behind him. He turned around into time for Stiles grab him by his shirt and pull Derek against him, both men stumbling back against the door, Stiles mouth attacking his hungrily.

Derek started to kiss back, it was rough, their teeth clashed, tongues sliding against one another, making it wet and sloppy. Derek started to pull back, catching Stiles bottom lips between his teeth, biting down as he continued to pull away, earning a loud moan from Stiles.

Derek released Stiles lip and everything seemed to stand still between them. Both men were breathing heavily; Derek looked at Stiles, the younger man's eyes boring into Derek's. Derek couldn't help letting his eyes travel down to Stiles' parted lips, red and swollen. Looking back into Stiles' eyes he caught the younger man taking in Derek's body. Derek could help but smirk at the look of need and want in Stiles' eyes.

Derek took a step back from Stiles and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the side. Derek immediately felt Stiles' hands on his chest, lightly touching his skin, letting his finger run over Derek already erect nipples.

"You're so fucking hot." Stiles groaned moving his head forward, lips connecting at the pulse point in Derek's neck. Stiles hand worked their way down Derek's abdomen, gliding across his hard abs until they reached the band of his sweat pant.

Stiles groaned into Derek's neck—licking and biting as he did. Derek felt his breath hitch when he felt Stiles' thumbs dip in under his waist band. The rest of the younger man's hands followed, gripping his hips and slowly manoeuvring Derek out of his sweats.

Derek shiver slightly, feeling goosebumps spread up his legs as the cool air hit his skin as his pants fell around his ankles. Stiles moved from Derek's neck and started kissing upward across Derek's jaw line to his lips. Derek felt a whimper escape his lips into Stiles' mouth and the younger man finally touched Derek's hot cock.

"You're so fucking wet Derek." Stiles broke the kiss and groaned as he grabbed Derek, squeezing gently.

"I want you so fucking bad Stiles." Derek groaned and crashed his lips and the younger man's rocking his hips into Stiles hand. Stiles moaned into the kiss, rubbing Derek's cock with some urgency. Derek moaned loudly, trying to rock into the motions of Stiles' hand. Stiles broke the kiss and started to make his way down Derek jaw toward his neck kissing along the way.

Stiles nipped and sucked his way down to Derek's chest. Reaching one of Derek nipples he kissed it before using his tongue to circle around the nipples, teasing Derek. Derek moaned even louder this time. Stiles had found out very quickly how sensitive Derek's nipples were. He would always latch on to them, driving Derek to the brink, so bad that one time Derek had actually come in his pants. Derek couldn't believe it. He hadn't told Stiles about it happening, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact all the guy had to do was tease his nipples and it made Derek shoot, not even needing to be touched down there.

It was probably one of the hottest things Derek has ever experienced.

Stiles moved from one nipple to the other, sucking on it gently, placing it between his teeth and biting down roughly.

"Oh fuck!" Derek hissed in pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell but his hips bucked forward and his cock throbbed painfully.

Stiles groaning loudly, clearly enjoying the reaction Derek gave him. Stiles had finally released Derek's nipple, giving it a quick lick and blowing on it gently, making Derek shudder. Stiles moved his way down Derek chest, licking down the line between Derek's abs into Derek's belly button. Derek moaned and squirmed at the sensation. Stiles chuckled lightly, moving back up Derek's body and started kissing along Derek's abs. He slowly started to make his way down towards Derek's bulge, which Derek was pretty sure has never been as hard as it is now.

Stiles placed a lightly tentative kiss on the head of Derek's cock, which was still over by his briefs and soaked with precum.

"God Derek, you're so fucking wet." Stiles groaned as he used his tongue to lick the material stretched over his cock.

"You taste so fucking good." Derek up until this point was _trying_ to be quiet, but failing horribly. Hearing that come from Stiles' lips, Derek couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him. He hoped Laura had put ear plugs in or something.

"You like the way my cock tastes?" Derek growled, remembering that Stiles enjoyed a bit of dirty talk just as much as he did. Stiles groaned into Derek's dick, almost at the base, licking and kissing his way down the shaft.

Stiles hands had made it way to the waist band of Derek's briefs. Derek gasped slightly as the cool air hit his extremely hot cock. Stiles slowly pulled the briefs down, kissing Derek's patch of trimmed public hair, until Stiles let the material fall around Derek's ankles.

"Jesus Derek, you're so big." Derek could help but chuckle at that. He knew he was bigger than average, but was more modest about his size, compared to other men who flaunt it.

"Do you like that?" Derek said hoarsely. Derek grabbed his cock at the base and rubbing the tip against Stiles' lips, smearing the bead of precum that had gathered at the tip over Stiles lips.

Stiles licked his lips, tongue slowly swiping over his bottom lip, then to his top. It took Derek all his will power to not grab Stiles' head and shove his cock right down the younger mans throat. Stiles groaned and knocked Derek's hand off his own cock, grabbing it and griping it tightly.

Derek watched as Stiles licked the tip of his cock playfully. Derek groaned, leaning forward to brace himself against the closed door, feeling his knees weakening.

"Stiles." Derek moaned Stiles' name, watching the younger man tease the tip of his cock with tongue.

"Stop teasing me, please." Derek managed to whimper. He was normally all for taking things slow and having a nice build up, but this has been building up for a while now and Derek couldn't hold it back any longer.

Stiles took that as his sign to try and swallow Derek whole. Derek threw his head back in a silent cry, feeling his cock hit the back of Stiles throat, hearing the younger man gag.

"We have to move to the bed." Derek said as he felt every inch of Stiles hot mouth and watched the younger man start to work back up, then down his cock.

Stiles released Derek's cock a moment later with a popping noise. Derek groaned, kicking off his sweats and briefs that gather at around his ankles. Derek moved over the bed, lying back and getting himself comfortable. He looked up at Stiles who was getting off his knees and heading towards Derek.

"You're not naked enough." Derek grinned and watched Stiles blush. It blew Derek's mind a little at the fact that boy could do what he has been doing, but still blush at the thought of being naked with someone else.

Stiles grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it up over his head. Derek couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Stiles muscles contract at the movement, wanting to taste every inch of his body. Stiles worked his pants off, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper and letting them fall to the floor. Derek couldn't take his eyes off Stiles' erection as the boy kicked off his pants.

"I don't think you have to worry about me being too much bigger than you." Derek said, looking at Stiles' sizeable piece trapped in his boxer briefs. The boy grinned, thumbing at the waist band of his underwear, slowing pulling them down. Derek watched as Stiles released his cock, coming up and slapping against his stomach.

Stiles was over to Derek in seconds, crawling on top of the man, slotting his leg between Derek's thighs, kissing him gently.

"You're perfect." Derek said, looking into Stiles eyes. Stiles grinned and kissed Derek lips quickly, then started to work his way down to Derek's cock, kissing along the way.

Stiles didn't waste any time and immediately put Derek back into his mouth. Derek groaned loudly as Stiles started to suck him slow and deep, tongue flickering on the underside of the head of Derek's cock.

"There is no way you haven't done this before." Derek whined pathetically. Stiles started to change his rhythm, twisting his head slightly, changing the angle of which his mouth worked up and down Derek's cock.

"That good?" Stiles asked, releasing Derek cock from his mouth, kissing his way down Derek's shaft.

"Oh fuck yes." Derek growled and Stiles took Derek's balls into his mouth, sucking on them gently. Derek was officially sure that this was probably the best blowjob he had ever received.

"I guess all the porn I've watched has really paid off." Stiles said, working his way up Derek's shaft. Derek could help the wave of possessiveness and jealousy that crashed over him at the thought of Stiles watching other men get off.

Stiles was his and he certainly didn't need to watch porn anymore, especially with Derek around.

Derek ran his finger through Stiles hair, guiding the man back onto his cock. Derek mewed as Stiles went back to working his shaft up and down. He grabbed Stiles head, stopping his movements. Derek then started to move his hips up and down, fucking his way into Stiles mouth, groaning at how much the younger man was able to take of him.

Stiles grabbed Derek hands off his head after a few moments and put them back on the bed. Stiles grabbed Derek hips, pushing them down mattress, stilling any kind of movements. Derek looked down at Stiles and watched as the man began to bob up and down on Derek's cock once more. Stiles removed one of his hands off Derek's hips, gripping the base of the shaft Stiles. Derek moaned loudly, gripping his sheets as Stiles began to furiously work his cock. Derek watched as Stiles put his mouth to his hand as he used both to go up and down Derek's shaft. Derek moaned at the feeling of someone riding him, the feeling of Stiles stroking his shaft, gripping in all the right places as Derek's cock continually plunged into Stiles mouth. It didn't take long at this rhythm before Derek felt that overwhelming flutter in his stomach.

"Stiles, I'm going to come." Derek warned Stiles, but the younger man groaned and only worked faster. Derek felt everything tense, pleasure overwhelming him as approached his release, coming right down Stiles throat.

Derek saw stars, vision blacking out for a moment as his body rode out his orgasm, his arms and leg jerking relentlessly. After blinking a few times Derek eyes started to function, he looked down at Stiles and actually groaned, all over again. The younger man was using his thumb to wipe the cum that he couldn't swallow off his face and then started to lick it off.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." Derek couldn't help but chuckled when Stile closed his lips around his thumb, over dramatically rolling his eye into the back of his head.

"Get up here." Derek motioned Stiles upwards. The younger man moved up his body kissing Derek on the lips. Derek groaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue into Stiles mouth, tasting himself. In a swift movement Derek flipped them around, lying on top of Stile forcing him into the bed, pinning his arm over his head.

"My turn" Derek grinned, releasing Stiles and started to kiss his way down Stiles chest. Derek teased Stiles a little, licking his nipples and his way down Stiles abdomen. Derek didn't have the patience to draw this out; he really needed to taste Stiles. There will be plenty of future sex where Derek would make Stiles fall to pieces.

Derek reached Stiles cock and wasted no time taking him completely in his mouth. One thing Derek 'forgot' to tell Stiles was his lack of gag reflex. Derek took the younger man whole and Stiles almost shot out of the bed, a cry escaping his lips.

"Derek!" Stiles gasped. Derek ignored the boy and went to work on him. He felt the man gush precum into his mouth and Derek could help but swallow it down, loving the taste of Stiles on his tongue. Derek started to work Stiles cock, long and swift movements up and down the shaft. Derek placed his hands on Stiles hips to keep him still and swallowed his cock whole every time he went down.

"Derek, I'm—I'm not going to last much longer." Derek started changing the direction of his head, flicking it to the side and he slid Stiles cock down his throat. Derek was impressed Stiles hadn't come already; this was one thing Derek knew he was extremely good at and it being Stiles first time. Derek hadn't expect Stiles to last long, especially how worked up Derek knew Stiles had gotten by blowing him.

Stiles began to babble incoherently—the only thing that made sense was Derek's name, which Stiles kept crying out, pleading with Derek to give him release. Derek felt Stiles harden even more on his tongue—if that were even possible. Derek knew Stiles was close.

"Der—I'm—I'm." Stiles barely gave Derek any notice before he was coming down Derek throat. Derek couldn't do anything but swallow spurt after spurt of Stiles' cum, hitting the back of his throat.

Once Stiles was spent Derek let Stiles cock fall from his mouth, giving it lazy licks, watching Stiles jerk and shake every time Derek hit a sensitive area.

Derek crawled up Stiles' body and gave the boy a slow wet kiss, one that Stiles returned enthusiastically.

Derek collapsed beside Stiles, pulled the boy closer to him. Stiles rested he head on Derek's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist and legs tangled in Derek's.

"That was amazing." Stiles whispered, probably still trying to comprehend that it had actually happened.

"More than amazing, I'm pretty sure I've never had a blow job like that in my entire life." Derek said; pleased at the smile that was crossing Stiles' lips.

"I'm glad I you liked it, I'll be more than willing to do it again soon." Derek chuckled, grabbing the blanket and covering them both with it. It was starting to get cold, especially with their sweat drying on their skin.

"I should probably go home soon." Stiles said sadly, reminding Derek that it was a school night, for both of them. Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around Stiles pulling him closer into his chest. After the day that they both seemed to have, they needed this. They need this comfort in each other and even though the responsible thing would be to send Stiles on his way, Derek didn't want to give it up.

"Just rest for a bit, it isn't too late." Stiles hummed in agreement, completely in a state of bliss. Derek relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his post orgasm really sink in.

It was only moments later that Stiles breathing slowed and evened out, indicating that the boy had fallen asleep.

Despite Derek's attempts on trying to fight it, he started to drift off, the feel of Stiles against his skin, the smell in his nose and the taste of the younger man on his tongue. Derek let himself succumb to the warmth that surrounded him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
